


Imágó

by StupidTinyLucy



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidTinyLucy/pseuds/StupidTinyLucy
Summary: Ez Uruháról szól. Reita szemén át.Néha kettejükről, néha másokról, itt-ott az együtt töltött idejükről, amott a külön töltöttről, aztán egy kicsit a barátságukról, végül pedig egy kicsit többről.Történet egy olyan (alternatív) univerzumból, ahol Uruha házas, Reita boldog párkapcsolatban él Yutóval (saját szereplő), a GazettE és minden más felbukkanó szereplő pedig azt figyelik, hogyan lesz a bábból pillangó."A biológiában imágó a neve a rovarok utolsó fejlődési fázisának: a bábból való kibújás utáni szakasz a teljes átalakulás (holometamorfózis, pete-lárva-báb-imágó/kifejlett rovar) esetén, illetve az utolsó vedlés utáni szakasz a részleges átalakulásnál."(Wikipédia)





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Az ötletet egy olyan kedves ismerősömtől kaptam, akinek sajnos már nincs ideje annyit írni, amennyit szeretne. Neki ezúttal is (ezredszerre is) köszönöm a bizalmat, megpróbálok nem (túl nagy) csalódást okozni.
> 
> Végezetül pedig két megjegyzés:  
> 1., Uruha és Reita barátságára való tekintettel viszonylag gyakran fogom majd használni a gyerekkori beceneveiket, tehát az egyszerűség kedvéért:  
> Uruha = Shima  
> Reita = Uechan
> 
> 2., A határidők betartásában nem vagyok jó, ezért nem ígérek heti frisst, de mindenképpen igyekszem majd a rendszerességre.

Az egész napom várakozással telik.   
Először a postásra várok, aki végül csak nem érkezik meg a csomaggal, hiába kértem délelőttre a szállítást, aztán pedig Shimára. Fél egyet mondott, de negyed kettő is elmúlik, mire megcsörgeti a telefonom. Kinyomom, hogy vettem a jelzést, felkapom a hátizsákom, a fejemre húzom az első kezem közé kerülő sapkát, és következő percben már Shima mellett ülök a kocsiban.

\- Bocs.  
\- Ezt majd Rukinak mondd, mikor éppen készül leszedni a fejünket - legyintek.  
\- Sokat késünk? - kérdezi, miközben kifordul a mélygarázsból.  
\- Szerintem ez az ő szemében irreleváns - jegyzem meg.  
\- Igazad van.

És ennyi. Egész úton ennyit szólunk egymáshoz, meg még annyit, hogy vigyázz, az az idióta ott előttünk nem ismeri sem az indexet, sem a közlekedési szabályokat. Zene sem szól, azt mondja, mostanában minden hang, aminek nincs köze a lemezhez, zavarja a koncentrációban. Én pedig még el is hinném neki, hogy így van, ha nem rándulna görcsbe a szája széle legalább félpercenként útközben. Mert én ismerem ezt. Ezt a leheletnyi, tulajdonképpen észre sem vehető grimaszt, ami annyit jelent: el szeretne nekem valamit mondani, de fogalma sincs, hogyan tegye.

Tizenkettő, vagy talán már tizenhárom évesek lehettünk, mikor először láttam ilyenek. Persze akkor még nem tudtam, honnan is tudhattam volna, hogy a sok nevetés meg rámenevés között meg-megbúvó görcsbe ránduló szájszél valójában azt akarja velem közölni, hogy ne haragudj, de a szüleim nem engednek el a táborba, ezért az összes világmegváltó ötletünknek lőttek. Így hát eljött a nagy nap, engem kiraktak a busznál a szüleim, Shimát viszont nem rakta ki senki, és ahogy ránéztem a mellettem lévő üres ülésre, rájöttem, hogy hiába várok rá és a grimaszaira, egyikük sem fog eljönni.

És most itt vagyunk. Több mint húsz évvel később, egymás mellett ülve, összezárva egy légtérbe először egy autóban, aztán egy próbateremben, én pedig még mindig várok. Nézem a néha felvillanó grimaszt, talán többet is, mint a saját gitárom húrjain az ujjaimat, miközben a türelmem ugyanúgy a végéhez közeledik, ahogy Rukié.  
\- Figyelj, Aoi, nem lehetne, hogy...  
\- Igen? - kapja fel egyszerre a fejét.  
Kicsit mintha össze is rezzenne közben, de azt hiszem, ezt már én is csak hallucinálom. Ezek már nem azok az idők, amikor neki bármi oka lenne így tenni; vagy talán inkább kedve. Eljött az a bizarr időszámítás, ahol ők ketten már nem kergetik egymást, mint macska a saját farkát.   
\- Szerintem... ezt a részt még jobban ki kellene gyakorolnotok Uruhával - mondja végül Ruki.  
\- Még ma? - kérdez vissza Aoi, mert sejti, mire megy ki a játék.  
\- Ha lehet?   
\- Én nem tudok tovább maradni - szól közbe Shima. - Gondolom, Reita időben haza szeretne érni, és mivel ma én hoztam, nekem is kell hazavinnem.  
\- Mikor is lesz kész a motorod? - fordul felém Ruki azonnal.  
\- Nem tudom - vonom meg a vállam. - Egy hét, plusz-mínusz pár nap.  
\- Fantasztikus.  
Nem hangzik valami megértőnek a reakciója, de igazából tőle ez a normális. Ha például azt mondta volna, hogy semmi gond, majd én hazaviszem Reitát, akkor azt hiszem, azzal itt mindenkibe belefojtotta volna szót. Így viszont nekem nem marad más választásom, minthogy az eddigi egész napos várakozásomat még megtoldjam pár óra türelemmel.  
\- Semmi gond - fordulok Shima felé. - Itt a laptopom, az otthon meg nem fut el előlem. Csak kérlek - nézek aztán Aoira -, azért még ma érjünk haza.

Körülbelül másfél óra értelmetlen ücsörgéssel bővül végül a napom. A hazafelé utat már nem számolom, annak már látom értelmét, illetve látnám, ha legalább zenét hallgathatnánk a néma csend helyett. De nem, Shima továbbra is mereven néz előre, meg-megremeg a szája sarka, és ahogy elnézem, nem tudja olyan erősen markolni a kormányt, hogy az csak egy kicsit is levezessen a feszültségéből. Aztán valahogyan, majdhogynem csodával határos módon, viszonylag hamar megérkezünk a mélygarázsunkba - baleset nélkül. Shima pedig végre felém fordul, rám mosolyog, és már mondaná is, hogy akkor holnap a megbeszéltek szerint, ha én nem előzném meg:  
\- Ugye elmondanád, ha valami nyomasztana?  
\- Természetesen?  
\- És nem természetesen? - kérdezek vissza.  
\- Úgy is.

A lakásban dühöngöm ki magam azon, hogy hazudott. Yuto persze nem érti, miért csinálok a bolhából elefántot, Shimából meg közellenséget.   
\- Kölyökkorotok óta ismeritek egymást - mondja. - Ha valamit ennyire nehezére esik neked elmondani, akkor nem gondolod, hogy azt tényleg nehéz elmondani?  
\- Olyan nincs - rázom a fejem. - Érted? Egyszerűen nincs olyan téma kettőnk között, ami neki nehezére eshetne. Olyan már évek óta nincs...  
\- És mi van, ha sorozatgyilkos lett, és ezt szeretné neked bevallani?  
\- Na, majd pont ő - legyintek.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy pont nem ő? - folytatja tovább, mintha teljesen komolyan gondolná azt, amit az imént mondott.   
\- Nem mondom, hogy nincs elég esze hozzá... Esze, az van - állapítom meg. - De a kivitelezésnél elbukna.   
\- Lehet, hogy van neki egy társa is? - veti fel az ötletet. - Ő kinézi az áldozatot, kiterveli a tökéletes gyilkosságot, aztán a másik meg végrehajtja helyette.  
\- Pont így - bólintok. - És a mese végén pedig majd kiderül, hogy én vagyok a következő áldozat, a társa meg Aoi, akivel valójában mindvégig közeli barátságot ápoltak, és az egész eddigi életünk csak egy nagy átverés volt.  
\- Lehet... - gondolkozik el. Aztán elmosolyodik, leül velem szembe, megtámaszkodik az asztalon, egészen közel hajol az arcomhoz és párszor végigpásztázza azt, mintha csak memorizálni szeretné minden apró részletét, hogy valamit magával vihessen belőlem az éjszakába, majd újra megszólal: - De tudod, mit?   
\- Mit? - kérdezek vissza, miközben akaratlanul is visszamosolygok rá.  
\- Én megvédenélek.  
Felnevetek, mint egy éretlen kölyök. Hihetetlen, hogy még ennyi idő után is képes ennyire zavarba hozni minden egyes kedves szavával, valahol viszont mégis ez teszi hihetővé azt, hogy még mindig képesek vagyunk együtt működni. Sem a családom, sem a barátaim nem értik ezt, mindannyiuk közül pedig pont Shima, a házas ember az, aki leginkább nem. Pedig ha látná, vagy talán ha egyszer is érezné azt, amit én érzek, mikor Yuto kimondja azt, amit a szíve és a lelke mélyén gondol, akkor biztosan félretenné minden előítéletét. Nemcsak vele, hanem kettőnkkel szemben is.

Yuto végül kicsit késve indul el dolgozni. Búcsúzóul még megjegyzi, hogy szerinte egyáltalán nem kellene túlgondolnom Shima hirtelen némaságát, úgysem kell neki sok idő és kiböki, amit nem mer vagy nem tud hogyan, én viszont valamiért úgy érzem, ismét hoppon maradok majd. Váltunk még pár üzenetet erről, miközben ő átvonatozza a fél várost, aztán végül ő munkába áll, én pedig a tévé előtt, a sötétben, a telefonomat szorongatva úgy zárom a napot, ahogy elkezdtem: várakozással.


	2. II.

Öt nem fogadott hívás néz vissza rám a telefonom kijelzőjéről. Mindegyik Kaitól, és mindegyik azalatt a közel húsz perc alatt, míg én a vízben áztam. Valószínűleg elmarad a mai próba – legalábbis ez a meggyőződésem egészen addig, amíg vissza nem hívom, és ő meg nem szólal a vonal tulsó végén:  
– Harminc másodpercet kapsz, hogy leérj a garázsba. A te helyeden állok.  
– Én meg egy szál törülközőben – mondom neki.  
– Már így is késésben vagyunk, ugye tudod?  
– Mégis honnan? – kérdezek vissza, mert egyelőre még nem értem, miért áll pont ő a mélygarázsunkban, és egyáltalán hova is vagyok hivatalos szerda délelőtt fél tizenkettőkor.  
– A próbáról?  
– De az csak egykor van – mondom, miközben az órámra nézek, mert az nem lehet, hogy valahol elvesztettem volna egy kerek egész órát az életemből.  
– Pontosan – vágja rá. – De előtte még be kell ugranunk a céghez pár papírért, plusz felszedni a skicceket Kaolutól.  
– Kösz, de én inkább felöltözöm nyugiban, és megvárom, míg Uruha ideér – utasítom el az ajánlatot.  
– Ő ma nem ér rá. Úgyhogy vagy gyorsan öltözöl, vagy Ruki nagyon mérges lesz. Választhatsz.

Harminc másodperc helyett végül körülbelül háromszázat kapok, de a hajam még így is vizes, mikor beszállok mellé a kocsiba. Ő pedig alighogy csattan mögöttem az ajtó, máris a gázra tapos – ha nem ismerném annyi éve, ahány, akkor valószínűleg már az első kanyarban halálfélelmem lenne mellette.  
– Nem jön ma a próbára? – kérdezem, mikor az első pirosnál akad végre egy kis levegővételnyi időnk.  
– Kicsoda? – kérdez vissza gondolkodás nélkül.  
– Uruha – mondom. – Nem jön ma a próbára?  
– Nem – feleli egyszerűen, bármi további magyarázat nélkül.  
Én pedig tudom, hogy nem kellene tovább feszegetnem a témát, hiszen ha hozzá szeretne még tenni valamit, azt biztosan hozzátenné, de mindez engem olyan váratlanul ért, hogy elveszítem azt a kevés tanult modorom is.  
– Miért nem?  
– Dolga van – mondja.  
Keményen és határozottan; majdhogynem hallom még a pontot is a mondat végén. Ami jelentheti azt, hogy Kai pontosan tudja, mi dolga van, csak megígérte, hogy nem árulja el, vagy azt, hogy Shima egyszerűen csak tények elé állította olyan tíz ötven magasságában. Amit viszont mindenképpen jelent, az az, hogy én ma már több választ nem fogok kihúzni belőle, akármennyire is próbálkozom.

Így viszont az út ismét néma csendben telik – először a cégig, aztán onnan Kaoluhoz, majd a próbaterembe. Ahol kiderül, hogy már Ruki is a tények elé kényszerült, és éppen abban a fázisban van, amikor nem tudja eldöntetni, hogyan kell, vagyis inkább hogyan illik ilyesmire megfelelően reagálni.  
– Fantasztikus – morogja. – Legalább Kaolu még tudja, mi az a munkamorál.  
– Hé! – figyelmezteti Kai.  
– Igazam van, vagy nem? – vonja fel a szemöldökét Ruki. – Problémás részeknél vagyunk, ezt ő is tudja.  
– Vagy inkább ő a probléma azoknál a részeknél, ahol most vagyunk – szól közbe Aoi.  
– Nem mondom, hogy nincs igazad, de…  
– De, de, de – szakítja félbe Ruki Kait –, mindig csak a de. Mostanában túl sok a de.  
– Gondolod?  
Igazából magam sem tudom, miért kérdezem ezt, hiszen én is látom, hogy így van. Vagy legalábbis a magánéletünkben, ahol nekem Shima még mindig a gyerekkori legjobb haverom, csak ezt látom az utóbbi hetekben, semmi mást, viszont arra egy percig sem gondoltam, hogy ők is így látják. Vagy legalábbis pont Ruki, az az ember, aki mindig is a legelnézőbb volt vele szemben ötünk közül. Úgyhogy talán mégis van értelme a kérdésnek, ha más nem, legalább annyi, hogy Ruki majd két percben kiosztja a háta mögött, ezzel is levezetve a feszültséget.  
– Hagyjuk – legyint aztán végül és egyszerűen csak kihátrál a beszélgetésből.  
Én pedig hirtelen valamiért biztos leszek benne, hogy Kai, aki a szemöldökét ráncolva ül a dobjai mögött, pontosan tudja, mi dolga van ma Shimának a próba helyett.

De ezt persze csak otthon mondom ki hangosan.  
– Miért nem hívod fel, és kérdezed meg tőle? – mondja Yuto úgy, mintha ez lenne a világ legegyszerűbb és legegyértelműbb dolga.  
– Mert múltkor is szemrebbenés nélkül az arcomba hazudott.  
– Akkor miért nem kérdezed meg Kaitól?  
– A lojalitás mintapéldányától? Te most szórakozol velem?  
– Nem értem, miért stresszelsz ezen ennyire – rázza a fejét.  
– Mert haverok vagyunk. Legalábbis én eddig ezt hittem…  
Yuto hirtelen leteszi a kezéből a magazint, amit lapozgatott, aztán mellém csúszik a kanapén, a kezét a combomra teszi, és csak akkor szólal meg, amikor végre a szemébe nézek:  
– Nézd, ezt már a múltkor is mondtam, de elmondom még egyszer: adj neki időt. El fogja mondani, hidd el. Nem olyan embernek ismerem, aki képes lenne előtted bármit is huzamosabb ideig titokban tartani.  
– Ezt én is tudom… – mondom.  
– Akkor? Mi a gond?  
– Nem tudom – rázom meg a fejem. – Talán azért idegesít ennyire, mert tudom, hogy Kai tudja.  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudja?

Biztos, az nem vagyok. Legalábbis az utóbbi időben nem, de mégis, a gondolat, hogy Kai nem ok nélkül húzta össze a szemöldökét, egész éjjel kísért. Csak forgolódom az ágyban, egy percet sem alszom, és mikor Yuto hazaér a műszakból, a tévé előtt gubbasztva talál rám. Ezúttal viszont nem mond semmit, csak rosszallóan megrázza a fejét, aztán int, hogy ideje lenne az ágyba menni, én pedig szó nélkül követem, mert abban bízom, hogy mellette majd végre sikerül pár órára kivernem Shima némaságát a fejemből.

Ami végül így is lesz. Annyira, hogy ismét öt nem fogadott hívással nézek farkasszemet, mikor délelőtt tízkor felébredek.   
– Reita…  
– Most még nem lehetünk késésben – szólok közbe, mielőtt Kai bármit is mondhatna.  
– Nem, nem lehetünk, és nem is vagyunk – mondja. – Elmarad ma a próba.  
– Hogyhogy? – lepődöm meg.  
– Uruhának dolga van, nélküle viszont ma már nem tudunk haladni.  
– És holnap?  
– Az még kétséges – feleli Kai kurtán.  
– Értem.  
És ennyi. Kai azt mondja, mennie kell, mert attól függetlenül, hogy a próba elmarad, neki még össze kell ülnie Rukival egyeztetni a dolgokat, én pedig igazából olyan döbbenten ülök, hogy egyáltalán elköszönni is elfelejtek, egyszerűen csak bontom a vonalat. Aztán hirtelen megérzem Yuto kezeit a vállaimon, és azt, ahogy elkezd óvatosan masszírozni, hogy megakadályozza a robbanásomat.  
– Minden rendben lesz.  
– Gondolod? – nyögöm.  
– Miért? Te nem?  
– Én nem tudom, hogy mit gondoljak. Azt, hogy éppen elveszítem a legjobb barátomat, vagy azt, hogy éppen feloszlik miatta a zenekarom – szalad ki belőlem, szinte gondolkodás nélkül.  
– Szerintem egyiktől sem kell tartanod – mondja, majd abbahagyja a masszírozást és ad egy puszit a nyakamra. – Meg attól sem, hogy ma bárhova is menned kell, úgyhogy akár vissza is jöhetnél mellém az ágyba, és lehetne egy nyugodt, közös reggelünk.

Yutóval végül úgy töltjük a napot, ahogy már rég nem tettük azt: az ágyban, aztán a kanapén, majd ismét az ágyban összegabalyodva, és ezért én hálás vagyok neki. Emlékeztet arra, mit láttam meg benne annak idején, miért volt értelme mellette maradni, és miért hiszek abban, hogy a bárpultos és a zenész jó helyen van egymás mellett a világban. Tanít engem a türelemre, arra, hogy várjam ki a végét, mert nem tudhatom, mi játszódik le a másikban, én pedig hagyom, mert hinni szeretnék neki. Minden egyes szavának, ami Shimát, az én gyerekkori haveromat védi ahelyett, hogy az én pártomra állva egyszerűen csak hagyna azon tépelődni, vajon Shima miért nem bízik már bennem. Aztán valamikor a délután közepén, mikor már majdnem újra nyugodtnak érzem magam, meghívást kapok egy esti sörre. Shimától.

Úgy döntök, ez az egy esélye van még. Yuto azt mondja, még így is túl szigorú vagyok hozzá, én viszont nem tudom, ennyi év után hogyan ne lehetnék túl szigorú hozzá. Mégis sikerül legalább annyira megerőltetnem magam, hogy nem támadom le azonnal és hagyom, hogy az ő szabályai és forgatókönyve szerint játszuk végig az estét.  
– Kösz, hogy eljöttél. Muszáj volt kimozdulnom végre.  
– Azt hittem, eleget mozdulsz ki, hiszen olyan sok dolgod van mostanában – szalad ki a számon annak ellenére, hogy nem ezt beszéltem meg önmagammal.  
Shima viszont mintha meg sem hallotta volna, egyszerre azt kérdezi, mit rendelünk, aztán félórás monológba kezd a környék bárjainak felhozataláról.

Én pedig ülök, és egy tizenöt éves Shimát látok velem szemben, aki életében először tanulással akarja eltusolni előlem azt, hogy csokit kapott Valentin-napra attól a lánytól, akiről azt hittem, talán lehetne a barátnőm. A tizenöt éves Uechan vagyok, aki szeretne közbevágni, mert egyáltalán nem érdekli a sejosztódás, csak az, hogy Shima kimondja, amit amúgy is tudok már, hogy aztán elmondhassam neki, nincs ezzel semmi gond, mert igazából nekem fele annyira sem tetszik Hina, mint azt állítom. De Shima nem hagyja abba, töretlenül mondja vissza a jegyzetet, és talán még levegőt is elfelejt venni közben, hogy én biztosan letegyek a tervemről, miszerint mi még ma megbeszéljük, miért nem zavarna, ha egy hónap múlva ő pont Hinának adna fehér csokoládét.

Végül közel két órát töltünk el így. Nekem viszket a tenyerem, hogy rákérdezzek, mégis mi az a fene nagy titok, amit csak Kai tudhat, én viszont nem, ő pedig egy fél percnyi hezitálást sem mutat az egész beszélgetés alatt. Azok vagyunk, akik mindig is voltunk, a régi jó barátok, akik félszavakból is értik egymást, és akiket talán a saját anyjuk sem ismer annyira, mint ők egymást. Beszélünk hát a sörökről, sorozatokról, egy kicsit a sportról, aztán még a zenéről is anélkül, hogy szóba kerülne, miért maradt el ma a próba, és miért marad el talán holnap is. Nevetünk, mintha minden rendben lenne, én pedig egy-egy pillanatra kezdem megkérdőjelezni a józan eszemet, leginkább azt, amelyik azt hitte, Shima titkol előlem valamit.

Aztán Shima mobilja elkezd az orrom előtt az asztalon rezegni, én pedig még nem ittam annyit, hogy ne tudjam a kijelzőről leolvasni, ki keresi. Ő egyszerre a készülék után kap, idegesen kinyomja a hívást, én pedig ebben a pillanatban vesztem el ismét a józan eszemet.  
– Felvehetted volna – mondom neki.  
– Majd otthonról visszahívom, valószínűleg sokáig tart majd.  
– Lehet… – hagyom rá, de közben a fejemben az összeesküvés-elmélet egy új szintre lép. – Figyelj, Shima…  
– Igen? – kérdezi, miközben a mobilt a zsebébe teszi.  
– Van valami, amit el akarsz nekem mondani, csak nem tudod, hogyan tedd?  
– Már megint ezzel jössz? – kérdez vissza. Pont azzal a hangsúllyal, amivel egy olyan Shima tenné, akinek vaj a fején.  
– Én… Csak tudod, van ez a…  
– Olyan nincs – vág közbe.  
Vagy inkább gyomorszájon azzal a furcsa érzéssel, hogy pontosan én is ezt mondtam Yutónak: olyan nincs. De ezek szerint mégis van.

És még van mellette vagy egy tucatnyi nyomasztó gondolat, amikkel egészen addig osztozom a kanapén, míg Yuto haza nem ér a munkából.  
– Azt hittem, a ma este után nincs több virrasztás – ül le mellém meglepődve.  
– Hazudik. Folyamatosan hazudik. De miért? Mi értelme?  
– Az, hogy titkol valamit, nem egyenlő azzal, hogy hazudik – próbál megnyugtatni.  
– Rákérdeztem megint. És megint hazudott.  
– Ez is csak a titok része – vonja meg a vállát.  
– És az is, hogy Kai este tizenegykor hívogatja? – nézek rá kérdőn.  
– Értenem kellene, hogy mi ezen olyan meglepő?   
– Az, hogy Shima nem vette fel a telefont, hanem kinyomta, mondván, hogy sokáig tartott volna.  
– Biztos nem akart hosszú és unalmas munkabeszélgetésbe bonyolódni, mikor éppen söröztetek, nem gondolod?  
– Azzal a Kaijal, aki csak tőmondatokban beszél, ha munkáról van szó, és mindent lerendez öt perc alatt?  
– Te, Mr. Paranoia – nevet fel –, nem lehet, hogy…  
– Várj, nem is ez a lényeg! – szakítom félbe a mulatságát.  
– Hát akkor mi?  
– Kai nem hívogat minket csak úgy este tizenegykor. Kai munkatárs – mondom. – Kit hív az ember este tizenegykor? Egyáltalán kit mer felhívni? A barátait. Vagy valaki többet.  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy arra gondolok, amire te gondolsz, de ha mégis, akkor ugye tudod, hogy két házas emberről beszélgetünk éppen? Akik persze minden bizonnyal félrekefélnek, mert ki ne tenné azt a ti köreitekben, de abban teljesen biztos vagyok, hogy nem egymással teszik azt.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Yuto hangosan is kimondja, rájövök, hogy ezzel már én is túl messzire mentem. Ez az őrültség határa, és innentől már egy olyan út kezdődne, aminek semmi valóságalapja nincsen. Annak viszont, hogy Kai valóban tudja, mit titkol előlem Shima, a rosszul időzített telefonhívásnak hála most már biztosan van.


	3. III.

Mondanám, hogy meglepődöm, mikor nem sokkal dél után Aoi keres telefonon, de ez az elmúlt napokat tekintve egyáltalán nem lenne igaz. És az sem lep meg, hogy ő persze nem parkolt be a mélygarázsba, inkább az utcán áll vészvillogóval, hátha mindenkinek egy kis örömet csal a napjába azzal, hogy lehetetlenné teszi a közlekedést.  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy te is benne vagy a buliban – mondom neki, mikor beszállok mellé a kocsiba.  
– Milyen buliban? – kérdezi, miközben a vészvillogót átváltja az indexre, és gyakorlatilag körültekintés nélkül egyszerűen csak besorol a haladó sávba.  
– A hogyan titkoljunk el valamit Reita elől nevű buliban.  
– Azt hittem, ezt a játékot csak velem játszátok, egymás között nem – mondja rezzenéstelen arccal. – Na, de mindegy is, inkább beszéljünk rólad.  
– Szóval te sem tudsz semmit – állapítom meg.  
– Én csak annyit tudok, hogy el kellett jönnöm érted, mert Kai késni fog…  
– Ahogy Uruha is – fejezem be helyette a mondatot.  
– Ó, hát akkor pont annyit tudok, amennyit te, szóval akár át is nevezhetnénk a bulit arra, hogy hogyan titkoljunk el valamit Reita és Aoi elől.  
– Akár – értek vele egyet.  
– Köszi, így máris sokkal otthonosabban érzem magam – mosolyodik el.  
És ez a mosoly egészen a próbateremig ki is tart, miközben a lejátszóból pont olyan zene szól, ami legalább valamennyire mindkettőnk ízlésének megfelel, én pedig hirtelen nem is értem, miért voltam valaha is benne a hogyan titkoljunk el valamit Aoi elől nevű buliban.

A próba közel két órás késéssel kezdődik el. Ruki már rég túllépte a tűréshatárát, és ezt persze nem is felejti el levezetni rajtunk, így végül még annyit sem haladunk, amennyit a maradék időben normál tempóban még tudtunk volna. Ötpercenként megállunk három perc szolid kioktatásra, aminek a nagy részét ezúttal Uruha kapja és nem is jogtalanul. A szokásosnál is többet ront, még az elmúlt hetek átlagát tekintve is felülmúlja önmagát, olyannyira, hogy a végén már nem csak Ruki, hanem Aoi is kezdi elveszíteni a fejét, és egyszerűen csak abbahagyja a játékot a szám kellős közepén.  
– Nézzétek, srácok, nekem este randim van – mondja, én meg teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy Uruha megint rontott, ő pedig csak meg akarja ezzel előzni Ruki következő kirohanását.  
– Az, hogy befizetsz egy kurvára, nem randi – morogja Ruki.  
– Nem szexelős randi – húzza ki magát Aoi. – Piálós.  
– Mióta hívod a haverokkal vedelést randinak? – vonja fel a szemöldökét Kai.  
– Azóta, mióta nem szimpla haverokkal járok piálni – dülleszti ki a mellét egyre jobban.  
– És ki az a nem szimpla haver? Sugizo?  
– Nem. Csak Die.

Ruki pedig felhorkan. De olyan hangosan, hogy azt még talán a szomszéd épületben is hallják, és egészen addig visszhangzik a falakról, míg fél órával később Aoi el nem tűnik a próbáról arra hivatkozva, hogy nem viccelt, neki tényleg randija van.  
– Csak Die – csattan fel Ruki, mikor Aoi már nincs a teremben.  
– Várható volt, hogy egyszer eljutunk ide is – jegyzi meg Kai.  
– Persze, Die. Pont Die – morog tovább Ruki.  
– Nem tarthatod örökké kalitkában, ezt te is tudod. Egyre jobb, és ezt mindenki látja.  
Kainál a pont, ezt talán még Ruki is tudja, de nem csak ebben találta fején a szöget, hanem abban is, hogy nem tarthatjuk örökké kalitkában. Sem Aoit, sem bárki mást, ahogy én sem tarthatom Shimát abban, bármennyire is szeretném. Eljött az a pont, ahol már nem gyerekek vagyunk, hanem a tetteink tudatában lévő felnőttek, és ha ő valamit titkolni akar előlem, mert így látja helyesnek, akkor nekem ezzel egyet kell értenem. Ahogy Rukinak is azzal, hogy Aoi megelégelte a hogyan titkoljunk valamit előle bulit, és belevágott egy egyszemélyes játékba, a hogyan titkoljunk valamit a többiek elől nevűbe.  
– Fantasztikus. Az egyik úgy játszik, mint aki még életében nem látott gitárt, a másik meg mindjárt session bandet alapít a Dir en grey gitárosával. Mi lesz a következő? Reita üzletembernek áll? – mondja tovább a magáét Ruki.  
– Most, hogy így mondod – nézek Shimára –, gondoltam rá.  
– Nagyon vicces vagy – szúr le azonnal az énekesünk.  
Shima viszont, aki pontosan tudja, hogy egyáltalán nem viccnek szántam, még annál is jobban lesápad, mint mikor a saját szerzeményét képtelen volt ma rontás nélkül végigjátszani.

De végül ez sem elég ahhoz, hogy megeredjen a nyelve. Inkább csak eltűnik a próbateremből, mintha ott sem járt volna, anélkül, hogy én ezt egyáltalán észrevenném. Felnézek a telefonomból, és már csak Kait látom, aki papírokba mélyedve görnyed a kis forgós-gurulós székén.  
– Akkor, én is megyek – intek neki oda.  
– Holnap délre ott vagyok nálad – int vissza.  
– Reggel elhozom a motort, már nem kell fáradnod.  
– Hamar kész lett – jegyzi meg.  
– Jó a műhely – mondom, miközben a vállamra dobom a táskámat.  
– Mondanám, hogy hazaviszlek, de ez – lobogtatja meg a papírhalmot a levegőben –, ez még eltart vagy másfél órát.  
– Semmi gond, nem halok bele a tömegközlekedésbe – intek neki még egyszer, aztán elindulok.  
Majd körülbelül tíz perccel később, mikor a jegyautomata előtt állva rájövök, hogy otthon hagytam ma a tárcámat, és a zsebemben lévő százhuszonöt jen nem elég a jegyre, azonnal vissza is fordulok.

Kai még mindig a kis forgós-gurulós széken ül, mikor benyitok a terembe, pont az ajtónak háttal, ezúttal viszont nem a papírokba mélyed, hanem egy telefonbeszélgetésbe.  
– Minél előbb elmondod neki, annál jobb, hidd el nekem – mondja.  
Én pedig megdermedek. Annyira, hogy még levegőt sem merek venni, nehogy véletlenül észrevegye, hogy rajta kívül más is van a teremben. Mert én hallani akarom ezt a beszélgetést. Egészen a végéig, amíg a sejtésem, miszerint Shima van a túloldalon, be nem igazolódik, és amíg minden apró részlet ki nem derül. A tizennégy éves önmagam vagyok, aki éppen megtorpan a nagyszoba előtt, mert meghallja, ahogy jóanyám a telefonba sápítva nem érti, egyáltalán hogyan lehettünk ilyen meggondolatlanok. Hogyan lehet, hogy az ő nagy fia, az ő értelmes, jó neveltetést kapott nagy fia és annak a legjobb barátja másokat megver az iskolában. Szinte hallom, ahogy a vonal másik végén Shima édesanyja vele kánonban durozsolja ugyanazokat a mondatokat újra és újra, és én nem akarok mást, csak odatérdelni anyám mellé, meghúzni a szoknyája szélét, majd elmesélni neki, hogy nem volt más választásunk. Egyszerűen csak nem hagyhattuk, hogy azokat a pletykákat, miszerint lányok helyett fiúk után leselkedtünk az öltözőben, tovább terjesszék rólunk. Mert ha rólam még igaz is volt – most már bevallhatom, hogy már akkor is az volt –, Shimáról nem.  
– Ez így nem mehet tovább. Hallod, Uruha? – emeli fel a hangját Kai. – A fenébe is, szerinted nem sejti, hogy valami történik veled? Én elhiszem, hogy az egód szerint egyedül is megbírkózol ezzel, de mindenki látja, hogy mennyire megvisel téged ez az egész, úgyhogy hívd meg egy sörre ma este, és mondd el neki végre, hogy váltok Nozomival.

Azt hiszem, egészen addig, míg haza nem jutok, fel sem fogom, mit hallottam. Csak óvatosan behajtom az ajtót magam előtt, aztán szinte azonnal ki is vágom, miközben mondom a magamét, hogy hé, Kai, nincs nálam pénz, nem jutok haza. Kai pedig megpördül a kisszékkel, kinyomja a telefont anélkül, hogy elköszönne, aztán azonnal felugrik, majd a táskájához siet. Egy ezrest kapok végül, mert neki meg nincs kisebb, én pedig kizárom útközben a gondolatokat a fejemből, leginkább azt, amelyikben Shima válik, és csak arra koncentrálok, hogyan vegyem rá Yutót arra, hogy a hétvégén gjózát készítsen nekem.

– Shimáék válnak – bukik aztán ki belőlem, mikor belépek a lakásba.  
– Ez volt a nagy titok? – lepődik meg Yuto.   
Jogosan. Az asztalnál ül, előtte két tál gőzölgő rámen, én pedig sietve csatlakozom hozzá, mert tudom, hogy késésben van. Nem szeret egyedül enni, és én sem szeretem, ha nem tudunk együtt vacsorázni, mielőtt elindul a munkába, ma viszont a közjátéknak és a tömegközlekedésnek hála, jóval később értem haza, mint szoktam.  
– Csinálsz a hétvégén gjózát? – kérdezem az első falat után.  
– Persze. De most komolyan, ezt nem mondta el neked?  
– De ne csak húsosat…  
– Tudom, nem csak húsosat – mosolyodik el. – Nem akarod megbeszélni?  
– Nincs mit megbeszélni – vágom rá. – Válik, ennyi.  
– Azért ennél csak többet mondott…  
– Ő még ennyit sem mondott.  
– Akkor honnan tudod? – áll meg a kezében a pálcika.  
– Hallottam, mikor Kaijal erről beszéltek telefonon.  
Yuto felnevet, valahogy úgy, ahogy amúgy én is tenném, ha nem pont velem történne ez az egész, majd miután kiszórakozta magát, visszafordul a rámenéhez. És közben csóválja a fejét, mint aki hirtelen nem érti az egészet.  
– Nem tudom – szólal meg végül. – Mi olyan rohadt nagy titok azon, hogy válnak?  
– Semmi, csak az egója túl nagy ahhoz, hogy elmondja.

Ami így elsőre egy reális magyarázatnak tűnik. Mármint mindenre. Yuto sem kérdez többet, nem firtatja tovább a témát, és én sem gondolok rá többet. Elköszönök tőle az ajtóban, elmosogatom a tálakat magunk után, aztán negyed órát ázom a kádban, mielőtt leülnék a tévé elé. Fél órán keresztül csak váltogatom a csatornákat – hirtelen semmi nekem tetszőt nem találok –, végül pedig úgy döntök, inkább a géppel meg egy sorozattal megyek az ágyba. Aztán alighogy belekezdek a részbe, alighogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedem a takaró alatt, és elkezdem élvezni a végre nyugodt estémet, leesik, hogy hol van a hiba a képben.

– Yu, a te vendéged! – kiált át a másik oldalra a srác, mikor leülök a pulthoz.  
Tudom, hogy ismerjük egymást, már láttam itt, többször is, és talán még pár szót is váltottunk már valamikor, de ha megölnének, akkor sem tudnám megmondani, hogy hívják. Úgyhogy csak intek neki, így köszönöm meg a figyelmességét, aztán arra várok, hogy egy csípőre tett kezű, szemöldökét összehúzó Yuto elém álljon.  
– Hát te? Nincs egy otthonod, ahol az estédet tölthetnéd? – kérdezi.  
– A vodka megfelel, köszönöm – mondom neki.  
Yuto, a dolgozó Yuto, gondolkodás nélkül szalad át a pult másik végébe, ahol a vodkákat tárolják, kiválasztja a sorból azt, amelyiket az én ízlésemnek megfelelőnek vél, aztán tölt belőle. Kapásból két lövésnyit.  
– Azt hittem, most, hogy kiderült a nagy titok, végre nyugi lesz – teszi elém az első kört.  
– Én is – bólintok, majd lehúzom a vodkát. – De… – húzom a szám, ahogy végigér az alkohol a testemben – mérges vagyok rá.  
– Mert válik?  
– Azért is – nyújtom a kezem a következő körért. – Meg mert nem mondta el.  
– De csak válik. Mármint nem csak, de érted, titkolhatott volna valami sokkal rosszabbat is.  
– Persze, tudom, lehetne akár sorozatgyilkos is – mondom, és ismét nyújtom a kezem a következő vodkáért.  
– Nem elég két kör a mérgednek? – kérdezi, mielőtt újratöltene.  
– Nem. Nagyon mérges vagyok.  
– De…  
– Hát nem érted? – csattanok fel. – Nem mondta el. Egyszerűen csak nem mondta el. Kainak meg igen.  
– És? – kérdez vissza Yuto, mert még mindig nem jött rá, hol itt a gond.  
– Én vagyok a legjobb barátja – hadarom el olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudom. – Vagyis ezek szerint csak voltam.  
Yuto pedig azonnal tölt még egy vodkát nekem.


	4. IV.

Engem még egyetlen barátom sem dobott. Igaz, nem sok embernek lett volna esélye erre, mert sosem voltam az a könnyen barátkozó típus, de mégis: ha valakit közel engedtem, az kitartott mellettem, és én is kitartottam mellette. Shimát viszont félreismertem. Már talán a kezdetektől fogva.

Yuto ébren talál, mikor hazaérkezik a bárból. Én még talán részeg vagyok a vodkától, ő meg talán éppen arra lett az, mire hazaért. Nem sokszor iszik bent; az alapszabály az, hogy nem fogadhatnak el vendégektől meghívást, viszont a szabályok csak akkor működnek igazán, ha van alóluk kivétel – úgy tűnik, ilyen volt a mai este is, és egy híres, jól fizető vendég járt náluk.  
– Ki akadt horogra? – kérdezem, mikor megcsap az alkohol szaga, ahogy hozzám hajol egy gyors puszira.  
– Az egyik kollégád. Lehet, talán el sem kellene árulnom, ki volt az.  
– Nincs olyan sok lehetőség, aki elég híres ahhoz, hogy még a te főnököd is ismerje.  
– Az igaz – mondja, miközben megpróbálja magát kihámozni az ingéből.  
– Yoshiki? – faggatom tovább.  
– Gondolod, hogy akkor ilyen jó állapotban értem volna haza? – nevet fel.  
Igaza van, Yoshikihez nem elég részeg. Emlékszem, mikor fél évvel ezelőtt hozzá volt szerencséjük, a tulajdonosnak hajnali háromkor engem kellett felhívnia, hogy Yuto ájultra itta magát. Így hát én felkeltem, eltaxiztam a bárig, a hátamon kivittem Yutót a taxiig, majd a taxitól ugyanúgy a hátamon hoztam fel a lakásig. Aztán ő összehányta az egész mosdót, én pedig egész éjjel felváltva hánytattam és takarítottam utána.  
– Idősebb korosztály? – kérdezek újra.  
– Az – bólint. – És heteró. Az egész bagázs heteró volt – nevet újra.  
– Többen voltak? – lepődöm meg.  
– Túl sokan is – dől hátra az ágyban, aztán ásít egy nagyot. – De legalább Aoi mindvégig rendes volt. Nem is értem, miért nem csípitek a srácot, tök jó fej…  
És Yuto kidől. Mire felfogom, mit mondott, és mire visszakérdeznék, hogy de mégis hogyan került oda Aoi, ráadásul kikkel, ő egyszerűen csak elkezd horkolni. Keresztbe fekve az ágyon, hogy én még csak véletlenül se tudjam eldönteni a sötétben, mégis melyik oldalán akad egy fél centivel több hely nekem.

Mikor reggel felébredek, ő még mindig ugyanúgy fekszik. Aztán alighogy felkelek mellőle, azonnal szétdobja a karjait és a lábait, hogy esélyem se legyen visszabújni mellé, ezért nekem nem marad más, csak az ébresztő zuhany. Meg a gondolat, hogy Shima már többre tartja Kai bizalmát, mint az enyémet, és hogy talán ideje lenne nekem is valaki más után néznem. Mondjuk Aoi után, aki még akkor is meglepően kedves, amikor partizik, aki elég heteró ahhoz, hogy az egész éjszakát egy melegbárban töltse, és aki a szabad estéin a Dir en grey gitárosával jár el piálni. 

Mégis csak Shima jár a fejemben, míg a műhely felé tartok a taxival, aztán onnan haza a motorral. Nem értem, hol és mikor történt ez velünk, mikor kerültem ki abból a szűk kis körből, amiben már évek óta csak ketten voltunk benn igazán, és azt sem értem, mit tettem ellene. Mi az, ami miatt már nem vagyok jogosult azt tudni, hogy válik, vagy egyáltalán bármit, ami éppen az életében történik. Yuto pedig, mikor felébred és engem a semmibe meredve talál, ugyanolyan értetlenül áll a dolog előtt, mint én.  
– Beszéld meg vele – simogatja meg a hátam.  
– Elmondani nem akarta, de majd megbeszélni mindenképpen meg akarja, mi? – húzom a szám.  
– Mindig olyan büszke voltál arra, hogy ti mindent meg tudtok beszélni egymással…  
– Az akkor volt, mikor még nem titkolóztunk egymás előtt.  
– Ha jól tudom, egy időben pont te voltál az, aki titkolt valami fontosat előle – emlékeztet. – Azt is sikerült végül megbeszélnetek, nem?  
– Igaz – sóhajtom.  
Aztán hagyom, hogy Yuto az ujjával kis köröket rajzoljon a hátamra, miközben én megpróbálok sem a múltra, sem arra a jelenre gondolni, ahol Shima vagy én bármit is titokban tartottunk a másik előtt. És nem sokkal később pedig Yutónak hála így elég erőt gyűjtök ahhoz, hogy üzenetben meghívjam a volt legjobb barátomat vacsorára, ami aztán sokkal gyorsabban jön el, minthogy én rendesen felkészülhessek rá.

Egy megszokott helyre megyünk, jól beváltra, ahol kellő hangsúlyt fektetnek a vendégek privátszférájára, és egészen addig szinte semmit sem szólunk egymáshoz, míg elénk nem kerül a rendelt sör és étel. Aztán valahogy ezután sem sokat, csak megállapítjuk újra és újra, hogy ez a hely még mindig jó, a konyha még mindig pont az, amit tőle vár az ember, a sör pedig kifejezetten jól esik. 

Ismét tizenötnek érzem magam, annak az Uechannak, aki végre elkezdi komolyan venni önmagát, és ezzel együtt rájön, hogy talán mégsem olyan, mint a többiek, és hogy talán ezt jó lenne megbeszélni valakivel. Valakivel, akire addig is mindig számíthatott, és aki talán nem hazudott, mikor két évvel ezelőtt megígérte neki, hogy akármi is történjen, ő mindig a barátja marad. Az iskola udvarán ülünk, a tanításnak már bőven vége, lassan indulnunk kellene haza, mert anyáink idegesek lesznek, de én előbb túl szeretnék esni rajta. Elmondani Shimának, ami a szívemet nyomja, egyszerűen csak kibökni a szavakat, hogy megértse, miért vagyok néha olyan furcsa, viszont ahogy ő az új kedvenc mangáját ecseteli, én lassan elveszítem a gondosan begyakorolt mondatokat.

Pontosan úgy, mint ma este, a sör és a rámen felett ülve.  
– Most te akarsz elmondani nekem valamit, csak nem tudod, hogyan tedd, igazam van? – kérdezi hirtelen.  
– Én csak kérdezni szeretnék – felelem. – Csak nem tudom, hogyan.  
– Azt, hogy mit nem mondok el neked? – kérdez tovább.  
– Azt nem mondod el nekem, hogy váltok Nozomival – mondom, mindvégig egyenesen a szemébe nézve. Shima pedig meglepődik. Talán azon, hogy a nagy titok mégsem akkora titok többé, vagy talán azon, hogy csak így egyszerűen kijelentettem helyette. Aztán már kérdezne is vissza, miközben próbálja rendezni a vonásait, de én gyorsabb vagyok nála:  
– Kaitól tudom.  
– Csak elmondta…  
– Ne aggódj – szólok közbe, mielőtt még olyat mondana, amit később maga is megbánna –, Kai megbízható barát, nem szólt egy szót sem. Véletlenül meghallottam, mikor telefonon beszélt veled.  
Shima bólint és hümmög egyet, hogy érti. Majd ismét összehúzza a szemöldökét, mert azt viszont mégsem érti, mi itt a kérdés. Mi az, ami ezek után még engem foglalkoztathat, ami miatt úgy nézek rá, hogy az szinte lyukat éget belé, és mi az, amit nehezemre esik kibökni.  
– Tudnom kellene, mi a kérdés? – szólal meg végül.  
És ahogy a szavak elhagyják a száját, hirtelen magam sem tudom már többé, tényleg tudnia kellene-e. Hiszen ha arra a Shimára gondolok, aki eddig olyan ügyesen titkolta előlem azt, hogy válik, és arra az emberre, aki mást választott bizalmasának, nem engem, akkor annak az embernek valóban nem is kellene tudnia, mi itt a kérdés. Viszont ha arra a Shimára gondolok, aki velem együtt nőtt fel, aki nem csak a munkatársam, hanem a jó barátom, az a Shima eleve nem is titkolna előlem semmit, és nekem nem is kellene őt kérdőre vonnom semmiért.   
– Nem tudom – rázom meg a fejem. – Én csak nem értem, mikor történt ez.  
– Mi mikor történt? – kérdezi érdeklődve.  
– Mikor lettünk ennyire… Ennyire nem barátok.

Azonnal megért minden. Látom az arcán, látom a szemében, ahogy cikáznak a gondolatok összevissza, és ahogy egy értelmes válasz után kutat, de valószínűleg pont annyira talál olyat, mint amennyire én találtam az elmúlt napokban.  
– Még mindig barátok vagyunk – mondja aztán.  
– Az lehet. Csak már nem olyanok, mint régen.  
Shima pedig, a számomra teljesen ismeretlen Shima, egyszerűen csak bólint, hogy igazam van.

Végül válaszok nélkül, újabb súlyos kérdésekkel érek haza. Felbontom az egyetlen üveg vodkát, amit a lakásban találok, töltök kétszer egymás után, aztán a sötétben ülve órákon át arra várok, hogy Yuto hazaérjen. A vodka közben félóránként megcsappan, a szemem hozzászokik a sötéthez, a kezem pedig idegesen markolja a mobilomat, hátha véletlenül megrezzen. Hátha véletlenül Shima ír, hogy tévedés volt, ő valójában ki akarta magyarázni magát, és nem igazat adni nekem, csak nem tudta, hogyan tegye. Egy Shima féle összeszedett, de mégis zavaros üzenetre várok, ami ha nem is teljesen, de legalább félig megmenti azt, ami ma este végleg elromlott kettőnk között, de az üzenet helyett egyedül csak Yuto marad nekem az éjszaka további részére. 

Nem kérdez, mi történt, elég leleményes ahhoz, hogy kikövetkeztesse a viselkedésemből, így csak elteszi a félig megürült üveget oda, ahonnan én elővettem, aztán talpra állít, áthurcol a hálószobába, és hagyja, hogy rajta vezessem le a felgyülemlett feszültséget. Aztán mikor vége, meghúzódik a sarokban, mintha pontosan tudná, hogy térre van most szükségem, nem pedig egy rám tekeredő testre. 

Ez a tér viszont, mikor délután fél kettőkor belépek a próbaterembe, hirtelen alig két négyzetméternyire zsugorodik össze. És nem jut benne hely másnak, csak nekem, a megtépázott lelkemnek és Kainak, aki semmiről sem tehet ugyan, én mégis az ellenséget látom benne.  
– Mit csináltam rosszul? – vonom kérdőre.  
Meglepődve kapja fel a fejét, lehet, észre sem vette, hogy itt állok mellette már egy ideje, majd értetlenül húzza össze a szemöldökét.  
– Nekem Ruki nem mondott semmit – feleli aztán, mert hirtelen nem tud másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy rossz pontot szereztem az énekesünknél, és neki tudnia kellene, hogy miért.  
– Nem a bandáról van szó – mondom.  
– Hát akkor? – néz rám még mindig értetlenül.  
– Shimáról.   
Kai pedig végre leteszi a kezéből a papírhalmot meg a ceruzát, és végre csak rám figyel.

– Nem értem, mit szeretnél ezzel mondani.  
– Én csak szeretném megtudni, miért neked mesélt először a válásáról, és mikor lettél te a jobb barát helyettem.  
– Nem vagyok a jobb barát helyetted – ellenkezik azonnal. – Nem vagyunk már az óvodában, hogy ilyen kérdésekről kellene törnöd a fejed, nem gondolod?  
– Akkor csak arra válaszolj, miért neked mesélt először a válásáról? 

Eltelik egy néma perc, mire Kai ismét a szemembe mer nézni. Aztán eltelik még egy, miközben csak mered rám valami megfoghatatlan és furcsa csillogással a szemében, amit az elmúlt évek alatt még egyszer sem láttam, így nem is tudom hova tenni. Ezért hát várom türelmesen a válaszát, akármi is lesz az, és közben azt remélem, azzal hirtelen minden megoldódik majd. Így vagy úgy, de pontot teszünk az ügy végére, nekem majd nem kell tovább azon tűnődnöm, hol is rontottam el, és ha szerencsém lesz, talán még azt is megértem, miért jobb így Shimának, mint mellettem volt. 

De éppen abban a pillanatban, hogy Kai kinyitná a száját, kivágódik mögöttem a próbaterem ajtaja, Aoi pedig bemasírozik rajta, mint egy király, aki nem másnapos, hanem inkább harmadnapos.  
– Soha többet ne engedjetek el, mikor Die hív inni. Nem tesz jót nekem. Nem, nem, nem – rázza a fejét. – Nagyon nem. Öreg vagyok én már ehhez.  
– Másnap? – kérdezi Kai nevetve.  
– Hogy más-e? – horkan fel Aoi. – Az még csak hagyján! De hogy nem érzem az ujjaimat – mutatja fel mind a tízet nekünk –, az már rohadtul nem vicces! Hogy fogok ma így próbálni? Ruki kinyír… Mit kinyír! – sápítozik, aztán lezuhan a székére. – Először felhúz egy nyársra, aztán jól alám pörköl, majd feldarabol száz darab egyenlő méretű hasábra, betol a sütőbe egy fél órára, utána pedig feltálal egy csapat aligátornak vacsorára.   
– Nem hiszem, hogy ezt így mind megtenné veled – mondom neki.  
– Jó, akkor csak simán leüvölti a fejem – morogja. – Nem mintha az kellemesebb lenne.

Nem az, ebben igaza van. De ahogy Kaira nézek, hirtelen az sem tűnik kellemesebbnek, hogy a semleges pólus, az az ember, aki tökéletes egyensúlyban tartotta a bandát és ezzel együtt az életünket is, hirtelen térfelet választott magának. Engem pedig kitúrt onnan.


	5. V.

Eltelik három hét anélkül, hogy egymáshoz szólnánk. Sem Shima, sem Kai nem beszél velem – vagy inkább én nem beszélek velük, magam sem tudom már igazán. Aoi pedig megszimatolja a bajt, ahogy mindig, és ügyesen még azt is kikövetkezteti, milyen sorrendben kell minket betámadnia ahhoz, hogy valami használhatót tudjon kihúzni belőlünk. Így aztán eltölt egy estét Kai társaságában, majd Shimáéban, miközben én arra várok, hogy az összegyűjtött információ nekem is legalább annyira hasznos legyen majd, mint neki.

– Figyelj, Reita – lép oda hozzám a próba szünetében –, mit csinálsz ma este?  
– Nem tudom még – vonom meg a vállamat ártatlanul.  
– Múltkor meséltél arról a jó bárról a környéketeken – jegyzi meg.  
– Ahol német söröket adnak, arra gondolsz?  
– Igen, igen – hümmög. – Kipróbálnám.  
– Ma este?  
– Mondjuk. Ha ráérsz.  
És én persze ráérek. Életemben először úgy igazán ráérek Aoira, ami szemmel láthatóan másokat is meglep, leginkább Shimát, de lehet, hogy ezt már csak én szeretném beleképzelni. Mindenesetre ügyelek arra, hogy hallja, mikor pontosan egyeztetjük a terveinket, és ha az észjárása még a régi, akkor valószínűleg éppen most döbben rá, hogy akármit is mondott Aoinak részegen, azt én ma este viszont fogom hallani.

Addig viszont túl kell esnünk egy próbán, egy egészen értelmetlenen, mert Ruki ma nem csak egy bal lábbal, hanem kapásból kettővel kelt fel, Shima pedig valamiért épp ma döbbent rá, hogy akár jobban is idetehetné magát. Vagy akár változtathatna olyan dolgokon, amik már rég eldőltek, és ami pont miatta dőltek inkább a másik irányba, nem az ő keze alá. Így hát újra egyeztetjük a szólókat, illetve próbáljuk egyeztetni Aoi és Shima között, miközben Shima megpróbálja bebizonyítani, hogy az eddigi félrenyúlásainak leginkább csak a koncentráció hiánya volt az oka. Én pedig ülök a sarokban, ahogy Kai is, és értetlenül meredek Shimára. 

Egészen estig az foglalkoztat, mi volt ma más. Mi zavart annyira Shimában, mi volt az, aminek nem így kellett volna lennie, vagy legalábbis nem így szokott lenni, és hogy vajon Aoi tud-e erről valamit. Többször is végigjátszom magamban a próbát, Shima minden egyes megmozdulásával együtt, de csak nem találok rá arra az egy momentumra, ami legkevésbé sem mondható az övének.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezi aztán Aoi, mikor leülünk a bárban.  
– Persze – mondom habozás nélkül, de valószínűleg látja rajtam, hogy másfelé járnak a gondolataim.  
– Biztos? – húzza össze a szemöldökét.  
– Biztos – bólintok. – Mégis mi okom lenne nem jól lenni?  
– Nem tudom… – vonja meg a vállát. – Mondjuk az, hogy nem beszéltek Uruval?  
– Mi… – háborodnék fel, de aztán rájövök, hogy nem, mi tényleg nem beszélünk Shimával. Amióta elmondtam neki, hogy tudom, mit titkol előlem, mi gyakorlatilag nem beszéltünk egymással.  
– Ha engem kérdezel…  
– Igen?  
– Ha engem kérdezel, szerintem nem akarta titkolni. Csak egyszerűen nem tudta, hogyan mondja el – vág bele Aoi egyszerre a közepébe anélkül, hogy kérdezném.  
Nekem pedig világossá válik, hogy Aoi valóban eleget tud ahhoz, hogy értelme legyen ennek a közös sörözésnek ma este.

Mégis beletelik vagy egy órába és jó pár kör sörbe, hogy Aoi valóban elkezdjen dalolni. Már kezdem lassan feladni, mert a józan Aoi éppen csak annyit mond, amennyit mások megengedtek neki, de ahogy fogynak a kipróbálandó sörök a listáról, úgy kerülünk egyre közelebb és közelebb ahhoz, amit ő kihámozott a többiek mondandójából. Először megtudom azt, hogy Kai előbb tudott a válásról, minthogy Shima beadta volna a keresetet, aztán azt, hogy Shima átmenetileg Kaihoz költözött, mikor külön lakást keresett magának. Én pedig lassan, de valóban lassan, Aoit hallgatva kezdek eljutni arra a pontra, hogy inkább nem is akarom tudni. Sem azt, hogyan éltek együtt, sem azt, hogy mennyi mindenből maradtam még ki az elmúlt hónapok alatt. Csak nézem velem szemben Aoit, a kitaszítottat, és azt hiszem, kezdem őt megérteni.  
– Hogyan csináltad? – kérdezem tőle hirtelen.  
– Mit? – hőköl hátra.  
– Hogy élted túl?  
– Tessék?  
– Hogyan éltél túl minket? – szalad ki belőlem végül.

Aoi meglepődik. A sör megáll a kezében, nem pislog és nem vesz levegőt, csak bámul rám, mintha hirtelen két fejem nőtt volna.  
– Ne haragudj, csak eszembe jutott, hogy mi is ezt csináltuk veled, mi is mindenből kizártunk, és csak most értettem meg igazán, milyen szar érzés lehetett.  
Aoi pedig bólint, hogy érti. De mondani továbbra sem mond semmit, így hát én ismét nekirugaszkodom az idétlen magyarázkodásnak, mert ezt még talán soha egyikünk sem mondta így ki hangosan, még akkor sem, ha mindig is tudtuk, és néha talán direkt így is intéztük. Próbálom menteni hát a menthetőt, vagy legalábbis más témára terelni a beszélgetést, és ahogy az egyik végeláthatatlan mondatból esek át a másikba, lassan visszatér Aoi arcára a szín. Olyannyira, hogy hirtelen a teste is újra működőképes lesz, és nem csak a sörét húzza meg, hanem egy laza mozdulattal csöndre is int.  
– Nekem ott volt Kai.  
Úgy mondja, mintha ez egyszerű magyarázat lenne mindenre. Nem csak arra, hogyan élte túl, hanem arra is, miért futott Shima inkább Kaihoz helyettem.  
– Azt mondod…  
– Én nem mondok semmit – ellenkezik egyszerre –, csak annyit, hogy Kaihoz mindig nyugodtan fordulhat az ember, ha egy kicsit egyedül érzi magát. Vagy kirekesztettnek. Hazafelé úton a tizenhat évesnek érzem magam. Annak az Uechannak, aki próbálja megtalálni a megfelelő egyensúlyt az életben, és próbál nem túlzottan ráakaszkodni a legjobb barátjára, akinek már nem ő az első az életében. Ismeretlen az új helyzet és teljesen szokatlan, mert ezentúl már egyeztetni kell a suli utáni találkozókat, és már nincs úgy, hogy Shima mindig ráér. Shimának ugyanis ott a barátnő, az első igazán komoly, aki elvárja, hogy Shima legalább annyi időt töltsön vele, mint a legjobb barátjával, vagy talán még annál is többet. Valahogy úgy, ahogy talán azt Yuto is elvárta, még úgy is, ha ez soha nem került kettőnk, illetve hármunk között szóba.

– Szerinted én dobtam Shimát, mikor összejöttem veled? – kérdezem Yutótól, mikor hajnalban hazaér.  
– Szerintem te az agyadat dobtad, hogy még nem alszol – nevet rám.  
– Nem, nem, most komolyan. Komolyan kérdezem.  
Yuto először csak az ágy szélére ül le, ott cseréli át a pólóját egy trikóra, aztán még egy pillanatra úgy marad, a sötétbe meredve, szótlanul, mielőtt bebújna mellém.  
– Én ezt így nem mondanám – szólal meg végül.  
– Akkor hogyan mondanád?  
– Úgy, hogy… Nem is tudom… Az nem volt egy ennyire egyszerű helyzet.  
– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezek vissza.  
– Nem az a tipikus „tudat alatt dobom a legjobb barátomat, mert komoly párkapcsolatom lett“ helyzet. Te már előttem dobtad őt.  
– Én nem dobtam – rázom a fejem. – Csak tartottam magam a megbeszéltekhez.  
Yuto befúrja magát a kezem alá a takaró alatt. A fejét a mellkasomra hajtja, mintha csak egy macska lenne, aki nem talál más módot arra, hogy megvigasztaljon, aztán helyettem is sóhajt egy nagyot, mielőtt arra kérne, hogy most már inkább aludjunk.

Reggel azonban minden ott folytatódik, ahol éjszaka abbahagytuk. Engem nyomaszt a kérdés, hogy hol és mit rontottam el, Yuto pedig megpróbál meggyőzni arról, hogy sehol és semmit. Vagy ha mégis, akkor annak úgy kellett lennie a történtek után, és ez ellen egyikünk sem tehet már semmit – én hoztam egy döntést annak idején, amiről tudtam, hogy lesznek majd következményei, és azok a következmények ezek szerint csak most érkeztek el igazán. Viszont ezért nem kellene hibásnak éreznem magam. Azért, amit tulajdonképpen magamért tettem.

Én viszont mégsem nyugszom meg. Sem a kád vízben ázva, sem úton a próbaterem felé. Egyszerűen nem tudom kiverni a fejemből, hogy végül is miattam jutottunk oda, ahova jutottunk, és én martam el magam mellől azt az embert, akire eddig egész életemben számíthattam. Próbálom őt is okolni, valamennyire rá is helyezni a felelősség súlyát, de minél többet töröm a fejem rajta, annál inkább egyértelművé válik, miért választotta Shima azt az utat, amit választott. Azt, amelyikben nekem már nincs annyi szerepem, mint amennyi előtte volt, és azt, amiben Kai megadja neki azt, amit én nem adhattam. 

Egy dolgot viszont még adhatok neki. Valamit, amit az eddigi barátságunk alatt sosem adtam, mert sosem volt rá szükség, hiszen a dolgok csak úgy egyszerűen elintézték önmagukat. Szavak nélkül, anélkül, hogy komolyan megálltunk volna egymással szemben, csak egy pillantással, vagy talán még annyival sem. Most viszont, ahogy a próba alatt a sarokban ülve azt a Shimát nézem, aki valamilyen érthetetlen okból ott folytatja az osztozkodást Aoival és Rukival, ahol tegnap abbahagyta, tudom, hogy ennyi nem elég. Elé kell állnom, és meg kell szólalnom.

Amit aztán meg is teszek, mikor Ruki végül feladja a küzdelmet a két gitárossal szemben.  
– Shima? – szólok felé, miközben a gitárjait igazítja helyre.  
– Igen? – fordul felém meglepődve.  
– Válthatnánk pár szót?  
A csend, ami hirtelen ráül a teremre, sokkal súlyosabb, mint az elmúlt három hét csendje. Aoi hirtelen elkezd összevissza kapkodni, mintha pontosan érezné, hogy alig öt másodperce van eltűnni a teremből, Ruki pedig hirtelen elkezd olyan megfontoltan pakolni, ahogy arra még Kai sem képes, mikor turnéra készülünk. De ez most nem róla szól. Nem a hármasunkról, hanem csak kettőnkről, és ezt Shima is pontosan így látja, mert a következő pillanatban hirtelen felhagy a gitárpakolással, és megkér arra, hogy akkor kísérjem ki cigizni.

– Nos? Miről szeretnél beszélni? – kérdezi, mikor már kint állunk a friss levegőn.  
– Hülyeség lenne azt gondolni, hogy úgy érzed, amióta Yutóval vagyok, neked már nem jut hely?  
Meglepődöm, milyen egyszerűen kiszalad belőlem a kérdés. És meglepődik Shima is, mert hirtelen azt sem tudja, éppen most szívott bele a cigarettájába, vagy csak most készült beleszívni. Így hát áll egy ideig, rám meredve, lassan leégő szállal az ujjai között, miközben valószínűleg azon töpreng, hogyan adjon nekem igazat.  
– Szóval nem hülyeség – jelentem ki helyette.  
– Voltak már kapcsolataid Yuto előtt is… Egyszer sem éreztem úgy, hogy ez közénk állna.  
– De ennyire komoly egyszer sem volt – mondom, mire Shima ismét lefagy.  
Valószínűleg attól, hogy rátapintottam a lényegre, és ő is érzi, hogy Yuto más. Más, mint a többi, akikkel így vagy úgy összesodort az élet, akikkel átmenetileg együtt éltem, vagy akikkel akár két évet is kihúztam.  
– Ez igaz.  
– Hülyeség lenne ezt gondolni? – kérdezem hát újra.

Shima pedig ismét hagy egy kis időt magának. Beleszív a cigijébe egyszer, aztán még egyszer, majd olyan lassan fújja ki a füstöt, ahogy talán még soha, miközben a szeme egy pillanatra sem áll meg. Ide-oda cikázik, jár a falakon, az égen, a környező épületeken, mindenhol, csak rajtam nem, míg végül a cipője orrán állapodik meg. És a kérdés, ami csak úgy egyszerűen kiszalad belőle, a betonról visszahangzik felém:  
– Hülyeség lenne azt gondolni, hogy úgy érzed, mióta Yutóval vagy, nekem már nem jut hely?


	6. VI.

Shima és Ruki farkasszemet néznek egymással. Mi pedig farkasszemet nézünk azzal, hogy Shima felébredt az évek óta tartó téli álmából, és újra ott akar lenni, ahol előtte volt. Ülök Kai mellett a sarokban, miközben csak az jár a fejemben, hogy valószínűleg megint iszik, rendesen, mértéktelenül, és hogy innen csak egy út vezet előre, de az lefelé visz majd minket, nem pedig felfelé, ahogy azt mi szeretnénk.

– Nem próbálhatnánk meg? – kérdezi szelíden Shima.  
– De, de – bólogat Ruki. – Megpróbálhatjuk. Csak semmi értelme.   
Shima meghökken egy pillanatra, mint aki azt hitte, nyert ügye van már, aztán rájön, hogy Rukival szemben sosem lehet nyert ügye, legalábbis ilyen kérdésekben nem. Mégis keresi a helyes visszavágást, szinte hallom, ahogy forognak a fogaskerekek, de ahogy elnézem, pont ennyire volt csak felkészült. Ruki az első körben kiütötte.  
– Szerintem van – szólal meg aztán váratlanul Aoi a terem másik végében.  
Ruki pedig azonnal megpördül a tengelye körül. Most rajta a hitetlenkedés sora, ő nem érti, mi történik és miért, majd hirtelen összeszűkül a szeme, és úgy mered Aoira, ahogy már évek óta nem.   
– Tessék? – kérdezi tőle sután.  
– Ha engem kérdezel, van értelme annak, amit Uru mond.   
– De én nem kérdeztelek téged? – vált át azonnal támadásba Ruki.   
– Érinti az egész bandát. Úgyhogy szerintem kérdeztél engem is – vonja meg a vállát Aoi.  
– Fantasztikus – horkan fel Ruki. – Ha nem tudnám, hogy Reita az egyetlen meleg a bandában, még azt hinném, hogy ti ketten keféltek.   
– Honnan tudod, hogy Reita az egyetlen meleg? – kapcsolódik be Kai is a beszélgetésbe, én pedig úgy érzem, ez az a pont, ahol katapultálnom kellene.Egyszerűen csak felállni, kimenni a friss levegőre, esetleg egy cigire, vagy egyszerűen csak hazamenni a banda egyetlen meleg lakásába, a meleg barátomhoz, akinek hála még meg tudom tartani az ép eszemet ebben az eszetlenségben, amiben jelenleg élünk.

De mégis maradok. Végignézem, ahogy ezek hárman leharcolják egymás között a leharcolnivalót, aztán azt, ahogy Ruki végül meghunyászkodik Shima előtt, majd Aoi előtt is, és engedi, hogy ők ketten, a tűz és víz, a macska és egér, végül valami olyat tervezzenek művelni, mint amilyenre csak pár zenekar képes ebben az országban. Aztán rájövök, ha tényleg az lesz, amit Shima tervez, akkor a nehezen visszaszerzett és még igencsak törékeny barátságunk oda fog visszajutni, ahol hetekkel ezelőtt volt.

Nem mondom, hogy most már minden jó. Nem, erről szó sincs, mi már nem vagyunk az a két barát, akik régen voltunk, de mégis, ahogy leültünk megbeszélni, hogy én mennyire nem figyeltem rá, és hogy ő mennyire gyáva volt, amiért nem szólt emiatt, valahogy sikerült újra visszatalálnunk annak az útnak a közelébe, ahol régen jártunk. Voltunk együtt vacsorázni, voltunk együtt inni, eltöltöttünk majdnem egy egész hétvégét csak egymás társaságában anélkül, hogy bármelyikünk fejében is megfordult volna bármiféle bizalmatlanság is a másikkal szemben, és ez így jó. Egyelőre ennyi elég, ennél többre egyikünk sem vágyik, de mégis, a kevésbé felnőtt énem, a kis Uechan, még ennél többet is remélt. Most viszont, hogy Shima önként és dalolva a próbaterembe láncolta magát Aoival együtt, nekem tényleg nem marad más, csak a remény.

– Egy kávét? – ránt ki a gondolataim közül Kai, ahogy hirtelen hozzám hajol, miközben ezek hárman még mindig osztozkodnak.  
– Jól esne – bólintok neki.  
És nem sokkal később, miután mindketten feltűnés nélkül, a falhoz simulva kiosonunk a teremből, már az automata előtt állunk, ahol Kai kiválasztja először az én kedvencemet, aztán a sajátját.  
– Remélem, még mindig ezt iszod – nyújtja felém a dobozt.  
– Én nem változtam – nevetek fel, Kai pedig egyszerre megérti a célzást.  
– Szerintem jó, hogy változik – bólint aztán, majd iszik egy kortyot a kávéból.  
– Szerintem is, félre ne értsd, én régen is szerettem, mikor ilyen volt, csak…  
– Tudom – helyesel Kai. – Nekem is furcsa. Ezer éve nem láttam már ennyire céltudatosnak. És hogy őszinte legyek, először én sem hittem, hogy tényleg képes lenne arra, amit mond.  
– De mégis… – fűzöm hozzá két korty között – olyan hihetőnek tűnik, hogy képes rá.   
– Ugye? – lelkesedik fel Kai. – És ezzel valahogy… Valahogy engem is motivál.   
– Engem tudod, mi motivál?   
– Mi? – kérdez vissza egyszerre.  
– Az, hogy Aoi annyira hisz benne. Nevetséges, de az, hogy Aoi tényleg elhiszi neki azt, amit mond, hirtelen megcáfolja az egész eddigi életemet, és tudod, mit? Végre újra izgulok. Izgulok színpadra állni.  
– Ebben egyetértek veled – mondja, mielőtt inna még egy kortyot. – Abban viszont nem, hogy nem változtál. És bár nem tudom, hogy Yuto érdeme, vagy azé, ami Shimával köztetek történt, de egy őszinte ember lettél, Rei. Régen nem voltál ilyen. Régen hallgattál.

És valóban, igaza van Kainak. Régen hallgattam. Egészen addig, amíg csak tudtam, halasztottam a dolgokat, és hallgattam. A tizenhat éves Uechan hallgatott arról, hogy ő is szeretne magamnak valakit Shimán kívül, aztán a tizenhét éves Uechan hallgatott arról, hogy talán megtalálta azt a valakit. Valakit, akinek ugyan nem volt hosszú haja, nem volt virágos szoknyája vagy babaháza otthon, csak pár agyonjátszott videójátéka, cigije és ádámcsutkája, de legalább annyira boldoggá tett engem, mint Shimát tehette az, ahogy a pár lány között ott volt az az egy, akihez mindig visszatért. Én mégsem nyitottam ki a számat, és mégsem meséltem neki róla. Csak hagytam és reméltem, hogy a hallgatásom egyszer majd nyitott fülekre talál.

Most viszont ismét fordult velünk egyet az élet. Mi lettünk a nyitott fül Shimának, és Rukival kiegészülve már hárman ülünk a sarokban, miközben ő és Aoi felváltva zúdítják ránk az ötleteiket. Két nap telik el így, ülve és hallgatva, aztán még két nap, miközben Shima valóban csak akkor jár haza, ha aludni készül, vagy talán még akkor sem. Persze ennyi idő alatt nem hozza be, és nem is lehet behozni mindazt, amit az elmúlt évek alatt elhalasztott, de mégis, ahogy napról napra töretlenül megy előre, Ruki lassan elkezd neki bizalmat szavazni.   
– Te erre készültél – szólal meg egyszer aztán Aoi, pont akkor, mikor Ruki éppen nincs bent.  
– Lehet – vonja meg a vállát Shima.  
– Nem, nem, nem – rázza Aoi a fejét, aztán megáll egy pillanatra, és felcsillan a szeme. – Baszki, te erre tényleg készültél! – csapja össze a két tenyerét.  
– Nem tudom, miből gondolod – mosolyodik el Shima.  
– Hogy én mekkora egy idióta vagyok! – csap a homlokára Aoi, én pedig Kaira nézek.  
És Kai… Kai mintha értené, mire jött rá Aoi, sőt, mintha Shimát is értené, én viszont egyedül maradok azzal, hogy egyiküket sem értem. Így hát magyarázatra várok, mindegy, kitől, miközben szeget üt a fejemben a gondolat, hogy ezt a Shimát, ezt az újat, aki szembe megy Rukival és önmagával, én egyáltalán nem ismerem.  
– Mióta? – kérdezi aztán Aoi.  
– Mit mióta? – kéreti magát Shima.  
– Mióta gyakorolsz már? Hm? Mióta gyakorolsz már… így. Mióta készülsz arra, hogy előállj a terveiddel?   
– Nem tudom – vonja meg ismét a vállát Shima. – Egy év? Másfél?  
– Mennyi idő? – faggatja tovább Aoi. – Napi hány óra?  
– Eleinte csak másfél. Aztán felszabadult egy kis időm, úgyhogy lett belőle három. De nem tudtam mindig betartani.  
– Uru, Uru, te vén csibész! – kurjantja el magát Aoi, aztán felnevet. – Esküszöm, ott kell hagynom a szociális életemet, ha tartani akarom veled a lépést… Pedig mennyit dolgoztam érte!  
– Ott még nem tartunk – mosolyodik el Shima. – De adj még egy évet, és meglesz.

Én viszont csak egy percet adok. Magamnak, míg magamhoz térek, és megpróbálom összerakni mindazt, ami az elmúlt egy hétben történt. Volt egy Shima, akit már régről ismertem, és aki megváltozott, miután józan lett. Aztán ez a Shima, a második, akit ismertem, elkezdett a háttérbe húzódni, én pedig talán még löktem is rajta, hogy aztán végül oda jussunk, ahol pár hónapja voltunk. Egy ismeretlen ember állt előttem, valaki, aki életében először nem bennem bízott, hanem másban, és akinek én nem voltam a jó barátja, csak egy haverja, vagy talán még annyi sem. De ez is elmúlt, mint eddig minden Shima, akit létezni láttam, hogy aztán a helyére kerüljön ez az új, aki most Aoival kacag össze, miközben azt tervezgetik, hova tovább. Ismét egy idegen áll velem szemben, olyasvalaki, aki némileg ugyan hasonlít a beteg Shimára, de van a szemében valami megfoghatatlan csillogás, amit az összes eddigi Shima közül egyik szemében sem láttam. És én nem értem. Ülök Kai mellett a sarokban, miközben azt hallgatom, hogy Shima valóban más lett, sokkal, de sokkal jobb, mint eddig bármikor, majdhogynem olyan, mint a saját példaképei, és egyszerűen csak nem értem, mi történt vele. 

Aztán végül úgy döntök, ha megértenem nem is, de megismerem mindenképpen meg kell. Úgyhogy elhívom sörözni, úgy, mint régen, ő pedig a sok gyakorlás és ötlet közepette őszintén megörül az ötletnek. Kocsmát választ, időpontot, és mikor már egymással szemben ülünk, még sört is. Olyat, amilyet a régi Shima nem választana.  
– Aoi ajánlotta – magyarázza a furcsa döntést.  
Én pedig felnevetek. Úgy nevetek, ahogy már régóta nem, és mikor Shima elkerekedett szemekkel rám néz, úgy érzem, sosem bírok már leállni vele.  
– Valami vicceset mondtam? – kérdezi.  
– Nem, nem… – mondom, miközben megpróbálom rendezni a vonásaimat. – Csak azt hiszem, ilyet még sosem hallottam a szádból.  
– Hogy?  
– Hogy tényleg kipróbálsz valamit, amit Aoi ajánlott.   
– Hát… Mindennek eljön egyszer az ideje – mondja aztán szelíden Shima.  
– Félre ne értsd – mosolygok rá. – Nem rosszindulattal mondtam. Ez… Ez is tetszik.  
És így is van, valójában tetszik, ahogy az új Shima is, az ambiciózus, aki a saját törtetésével engem is motivál, engem is lök a teljesítmény felé, és aki miatt ismét megszerettem a próbákra járást, a stúdiózást, és egyáltalán magát az életet a bandában.   
– Is? – húzza fel aztán a szemöldökét Shima.  
– Sok minden tetszik mostanában – felelem neki.  
– Például?  
– Például az, ahogyan próbálunk. Vagy az, hogy komoly ötletek hangzanak el, és nemcsak egy irányból, hanem többől. Meg az is, hogy ráébresztettél, hogy még bőven van hova fejlődni. Tetszik, ahogy Rukival bánsz. És ahogy Aoival. Meg Kaijal. Hirtelen azt sem tudom, melyikre legyek féltékeny.  
– Féltékeny? – lepődik meg ismét Shima.   
És én is. Mert most, hogy hangosan kimondom, ami eddig még meg sem fogalmazódott bennem úgy igazán, rájövök, hogy nemcsak őt nem értem, hanem magamat sem. Kell hát egy fél pillanat, amíg a sörbe menekülve átgondolom, hogy valóban így van-e, féltékeny vagyok-e arra, hogy Kai az utóbbi időben szinte mindent előbb tudott, mint én, vagy arra, hogy ő és Ruki még mindig azok a félbarátok, akik régen hárman voltunk, vagy esetleg arra, hogy megfogadja Aoi ajánlatait is az enyémek mellett. A barátságunk három különböző részletét figyelem három különböző emberen át, és csak azt látom magam előtt, hogy ami régen egy személyben voltam, az most hirtelen feloszlott másik három ember között.  
– Hülyeség?  
– Nem tudom – néz rám komolyan Shima. – Én csak megpróbálok mindenkivel jóban lenni.

És valóban. Ahogy eltölt velem egy estét, úgy tölt el egy délutánt Kaijal, vagy úgy próbál Aoival, aztán úgy ötletel Rukival. Nem egy emberre koncentrál, nemcsak én vagyok, hanem mások is, én pedig lassan rádöbbenek, hogy féltékenynek lenni hülyeség. Nagy hülyeség, mert érzem és értem, hogy van, amit csak én adok neki, ők nem, és hogy rám is legalább annyira szüksége van, mint rájuk. Ő most mindannyiunk barátja lett, és bár szeretném azt hinni, hogy az én falatom még mindig nagyobb a tortából, ahogy telnek a napok, igazából ez is egyre kevésbé érdekel. Az viszont, hogy ki az új Shima, és miért született meg, minden egyes próbával eltöltött nap után egyre jobban. 

– Fogalmam sincs, ki ez az ember.  
Yuto felkapja a fejét a magazinból, és magyarázatot vár.  
– Az új Shima – mondom neki.  
– Van egy új Shima? – kérdezi.  
– Igen, van.  
– És milyen? – faggat tovább.  
– Barát, mint a régi volt – mondom, mire Yuto megforgatja a szemét. – Oké, jó barát. A legjobb barátom, még mindig. De igazából jobb is, mint a legjobb barátom. Képzeld, ma legitározta Aoit a színről.  
– Váó – szalad ki Yutóból.  
– És jóban van mindenkivel.   
– És még?  
– Nagyon sok új ötlete van. Megvalósítható, remek ötlete. Ruki csak kapkodja a fejét ide-oda.  
– És te?  
– Engem motivál.   
– Valóban új Shima – bólint Yuto.  
– Az. Teljesen ismeretlen. A régi Shima, de mégis más… Mintha feszegetné a határait.  
– Mintha keresné önmagát? – kérdezi Yuto, és ezzel fején is találja a szöget.   
Megtalálja azt az egy mondatot, amit én már napok óta keresek, és ami itt volt a nyelvem hegyén, csak nem tudtam kimondani. Aztán ezzel együtt, ahogy kimondja, és amilyen hangsúllyal kimondja, nekem leesik, hogy Yuto nem csak véletlenül tapintott rá a lényegre.  
– Honnan tudod?   
– Párszor megfordult a bárban. De nem úgy, ahogy Aoi szokott.


	7. VII.

– Talán el kellene jönnöd a bárba ma este.  
Leteszem a magazint a kezemből, aztán felnézek Yutóra, aki úgy magasodik előttem, mint egy torony.  
– Nem te voltál az, aki lebeszélt erről a… Hogy is hívtad? Hülyeségről? – vonom fel a szemöldököm.  
– Az még azelőtt volt.  
– Mielőtt?  
– Mielőtt láttam volna, hogy beleőrülsz a kíváncsiságba.  
– Én nem a kíváncsiságba őrülök bele! – csattanok fel.  
– Nem, igazad van, nem abba. Valami másba – motyogja, majd sarkon fordul és magamra hagy a nappaliban.  
Valami furcsa, szúró érzéssel a mellkasomban, amit eddig vele kapcsolatban még sosem tapasztaltam, és persze azzal, hogy igaza van: lassan valóban beleőrülök. Egyrészt a tudatba, hogy Shima ismét kijátszott engem, másrészt abba… Abba, amire Yuto is gondol.

Utána megyek, követem egészen a hálóig, aztán a hátához simulok, finoman, de mégis szorosan, és ezzel próbálom meggyőzni mindkettőnket arról, hogy csak kíváncsiságról van szó, semmi többről. Arról, hogy látnom kell a saját két szememmel, mielőtt egyáltalán hinni kezdek benne.  
– Ne haragudj – mormolom a hátának.  
– Én nem haragszom – mondja, talán mosolyogva. – Nincs miért.   
– Csak kíváncsi vagyok – teszem hozzá.  
– Tudom – feleli.  
Aztán lazítva az ölelésen megfordul a kezeim között, és a szemembe néz. Egyenes bele a mélyébe, ahol minden titkon lakozik, és ahol ő is biztosan látja, hogy hazudok, de szóvá mégsem teszi ezt. Csak hagyja, hogy mindkettőnket elragadjon a kíváncsiság: először az ágyban, aztán a zuhany alatt, majd nem sokkal később pedig az előszobában, ahonnan végül csak Yuto lép kifelé a lakásból, én nem.

És ez így megy napokig. Ő hiába mondja, hogy el kellene vele mennem, én mégsem teszek így, miközben megpróbálom úgy élni tovább az életemet, ahogy eddig. Shimára várva, arra, hogy végre letegye a gitárt a kezéből az én kedvemért is, ne csak azért, mert ráoltják a villanyt az épületben, de ahogy eltelik egy egész hét, úgy fogy el lassan a türelmem.  
– Ráérsz este? – lép aztán mellém a semmiből Kai.  
– Rá – bólintok az ajánlatra, ő pedig elmosolyodik.  
– Eljöhetnél velem edzeni, persze csak ha van kedved.  
– Rég voltam már – állapítom meg –, rám férne már.  
– Remek – vereget vállon. – Ímélben átküldöm a címet és az időpontot. 

Kai végül olyan helyet jelöl meg, ahol én még sosem jártam, és a helyzeten az sem könnyít, hogy már negyed órája izzadunk a futópadon, mire végre hozzám szól.  
– Gondoltam – mondja hirtelen –, rád fér egy kis stresszoldás.  
– Miből? – kérdezek vissza egyszerre, mert abban bízom, hogy ha nekem nem is, de neki legalább elmondott ezt-azt Shima, és nekem azért kell ma itt lennem, hogy végre másodkézből megtudjam azt az ezt-azt.  
– Abból, ahogy a gitárt tartod. Akkor szoktad így, amikor nagy a nyomás. Vagy magánéleti gondjaid vannak.  
Rábámulok egy pillanatra. Mert nekem fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy többféle gitártartásom is van, és hogy ezeket Kai egyáltalán meg tudja különböztetni egymástól. Aztán ahogy belegondolok, végül is logikusnak tűnik, hogy pont ő, aki többet látja a hátunkat, mint bárki más ezen a világon, ilyen egyszerűnek tűnő dolgokból pontosan meg tudja mondani, mi játszódik le bennünk.  
– Ruki a bal vállát húzza fel, ha gond van, ha meg örül, akkor leereszti. Ha hirtelen sötét lesz, görcsbe rándul a jobb fele, úgyhogy azt hiszem, az lehet a félelem – magyarázza.  
– És Aoi? – kérdezem hirtelen, magam sem tudom, miért.  
– Balra veti a haját, amikor Ruki beszól neki.  
– Szóval amikor szíven találják? – találgatok, mire Kai bólint egyet. – És ha jobbra?  
– Akkor Shima rontott. De nem mérges rá miatta. Inkább sajnálja.  
– És ezt honnan tudod? Abból, milyen sebességgel lendül a haja? – nevetek fel, már amennyire azt a futópad engedi.  
– Nem – mosolyodik el. – Egyszerűen csak ismerem már ennyire.

Elgondolkozom azon, amit Kai mond. Hogy ki mennyire ismeri a másikat ezen a bandán belül, és hogy vajon én vagyok-e Shimának az, aki Kai Aoinak. Meg tudom-e mondani akár csak ennyiből is, hogy éppen mi jár a fejében, és hogy fordított esetben ő meg tudja-e mondani, mi az enyémben.   
– Óvatosan! – kiállt rám hirtelen Kai, még éppen időben, mielőtt még elbotlanék a saját lábamban a futópadon.  
– Kösz – biccentek felé, miközben az egyensúlyomat keresem.  
– Válthatunk valami másra, ha gondolod – ajánlja fel hirtelen, én pedig ismét bólintok.  
Elég volt ennyi futás mára, a levegő már úgyis szűkös volt, és ha az egész előttünk álló beszélgetést futva kellett volna lefolytatnom, akkor valószínűleg semmivel sem kerültem volna közelebb mindahhoz, amit amúgy tudni szerettem volna.

Tekerésre váltunk, valami olyanra, amiben én is nagyjából otthon érzem magam, de végül egészen addig nem szólunk újra egymáshoz, míg Kai oda nem lép a súlyzókhoz.  
– Tudod, Shima sosem mondta el, mi történt köztetek – mondja aztán hirtelen.  
Leülök a kispadra, pont a súlyzók mellé, mert nekem ez a kör már túl sok lenne mára, és mert talán abban bízom, ha a fejem csak egy dologra koncentrál, akkor arra irányíthatom a beszélgetést, amerre én szeretném, nem pedig arra, amerre Kai. Mert az irány, amit egyelőre Kai kijelölt, nekem több mint kellemetlen.  
– Nem értem, mire gondolsz – rázom meg a fejem.  
– Öt éve – mondja aztán Kai. – Vagy várj, nem is, inkább négy. Amikor összevesztetek.  
– Mi nem vesztünk össze sosem – mondom neki aztán, tulajdonképpen az igazat.  
– Nem? – kérdezi meglepődve. – Pedig nagyon sokáig alig szóltatok egymáshoz. Nagyon, de nagyon sokáig. Történnie kellett valaminek…  
– Tényleg nem értem, mire gondolsz – felelem.  
– A többiek is észrevették – jegyzi meg aztán Kai, majd mellém lép, és kicseréli a súlyzókat a kezében.  
– Mit vettek észre?  
– Hogy azóta sok minden megváltozott köztetek.  
Én pedig hirtelen újra tizenhét évesnek érzem magam, de aki ezúttal kérdőre von, az nem Kai, hanem Shima. Az egyetlen ember, akiben mindig is megbíztam, akinek minden titkomat elmondtam, és akiről tudtam, hogy igazából a legújabb titkomat is ugyanúgy őrizné, mint eddig bármelyiket, csak attól tartottam, pont emiatt fog minden megváltozni közöttünk. Amiatt, hogy lassan mindketten felnőttünk, és hogy mindketten találtunk valamit, vagy inkább valakit, akire a bizalmunkat legalább annyira bíztuk, vagy bízni akartuk, mint a másikra. Féltem attól, hogy Shimának már nem lesz szüksége rám, és féltem attól, hogy tulajdonképpen nekem sem lesz rá, és ez a félelmem egészen eddig, pontosan addig a pontig, míg végül valóság nem lett, elkísért engem. Most pedig itt áll alig pár lépésnyire tőlem az az ember, akire Shimának így vagy úgy, de jelenleg szüksége van, és kérdőn néz vissza rám az edzőterem tükrén keresztül.

– Ha már változásokról beszélünk – mondom, aztán megköszörülöm a torkom –, Shima ismét változik. Sok mindenben.  
– Ez így igaz – bólint Kai.  
– És én úgy érzem, te… Te talán többet tudsz ezekről a változásokról, mint én – mondom ki végül azt, amiért tulajdonképpen itt vagyok.  
– Úgy érted, olyasmikről, amik a próbatermen kívül történnek? – kérdezi.  
– Igen, így értem.  
– Talán így van – mondja. – Talán többet tudok. És talán ez pont így van jól.  
Én pedig talán már nem is szeretném tovább erőltetni. Mert ahogy Kai ezt mondja, ahogy kiejti a száján az utolsó mondatot, van benne valami furcsa tónus – érzem benne azt Kait, aki többet tudott meg a vezetőségi ülés alatt, mint amennyit nekünk jónak lát elmondani, és úgy érzi, nem kell minket feleslegesen idegesítenie addig, amíg nem biztos a helyzet. Ez a Kai védeni próbál, megóvni az esetlegesen felesleges gondolatoktól, a stressztől, és talán éppen önmagamtól.  
– De… – szólal meg hirtelen – talán…  
– Igen? – húzom fel a szemöldököm, mert rá egyáltalán nem jellemző, hogy ismét belekezd egy témába, amit egyszer már lezárt.  
– Ha a helyedben lennék, én megpróbálnám kihúzni belőle.  
– Gondolod, hogy sikerülne?   
– Nézd, Rei – mosolyodik el –, én tényleg nem tudom, mi történt köztetek négy éve. Az is lehet, hogy semmi jelentősége, és az is lehet, hogy tényleg csak most siklott igazán félre köztetek minden; ezt talán még ti sem tudjátok igazán… Viszont azt még én is tudom, hogy akármi történjen is, előbb-utóbb úgyis elmondja neked, és ha ehhez az kell, hogy kicsit a sarkára lépj, hát én a helyedben nem halogatnám a dolgot.   
– Jobb, ha előbb tudom? – kérdezek vissza, megragadva minden szalmaszálat, amit Kai csak felkínál.  
– Hogy neked mennyivel jobb, azt nem tudom – feleli aztán szinte azonnal. – Neki viszont minél előbb, annál jobb. Szüksége van a legjobb barátjára.  
– Azt hiszem, azok az idők már elmúltak – rázom meg a fejem. – Azok, amelyikben én voltam a legjobb barátja.  
– Ó, szerintem ezt rosszul hiszed – nevet fel, aztán int, hogy ideje lenne indulnunk.  
Neki haza az asszonyhoz, nekem pedig haza Yutóhoz, hogy aztán éppen csak átöltözhessek, és együtt mehessünk tovább a munkahelyére. 

Végül a pultnál találok, vagy inkább kapok egy helyet. Yuto szerint onnan nagyjából az egész bárt be lehet látni, de mégis kellően rejtve marad az ember, és ha Shima ma este véletlenül felbukkanna, még eldönthetem, hogy csak távolról megfigyelni szeretném, vagy esetleg Kaira hallgatva ezúttal rálépek a sarkára. Én viszont eldönteni egyelőre annyit tudok csak, hogy akármi is történik, nekem ahhoz szükségem van egy kis segítségre, így azonnal két vodkát rendelek, aztán azonnal le is húzom őket, még akkor is, ha Yuto végig rosszallóan csóválja a fejét.

Aztán nem történik semmi. Szó szerint, mert sem Yuto nem szól rám, sem Shima nem érkezik meg a bárba, még órákkal később sem, én pedig hiába építek szívószálakból először tornyot, aztán majdnem egy egész várat, az este végül haszontalanul telik el a semmibe. És ez még háromszor megismétlődik a héten.

– Nem lenne jobb, ha felhívnálak, amikor felbukkan? – kérdezi hát péntek este Yuto, mielőtt munkába indulna.  
– Észrevenne, amikor megérkeznék.   
– Az lehet – mondja. – Csak tudod…  
– Annyira szánalmas, ahogy ott ülök a pultnál egy másik pasira várva? – mosolygok rá.  
– Az – mosolyodik el ő is.  
– De legalább látod, hogy kitartó vagyok – nevetek fel.  
– Azt már eddig is tudtam – mondja, majd legyint, hogy ideje lenne indulni.  
Én viszont ismét csak azt a furcsa hangsúlyt hallom a hangjában, amit napokkal ezelőtt, és bár érzem, hogy jobban oda kellene figyelnem a megérzéseimre vele kapcsolatban, az agyam mégis inkább Shimára koncentrál és arra, hogy ma este végre szerencsém legyen vele kapcsolatban.

Amit végül majdnem elszalasztok, mert annyira belemerülök a fogpiszkálókból épített színpadomba.  
– Bejárattól balra, a sarokban – hallom meg hirtelen Yuto hangját a fejem fölött.  
– Aha – bólintok lendületből, mert igazából egyáltalán nem figyeltem arra, amit mondott.  
Yuto viszont hirtelen ököllel csap a pultra, határozottan, de mégis hangtalanul, a színpadom egyik pillanatról a másikra szanaszét gurul, én pedig már éppen felordítanék, mikor felkapva a fejem megakad a szemem valamin. Vagyis inkább valakin, aki a kalap alatt rejtőzködve ül a bejárattól balra a sarokban.

Yuto anélkül tölt nekem egyet, hogy megkérném rá. Aztán könyörtelenül belém diktálja, még akkor is, ha a felét kilötyögtetem, mire a számhoz ér a pohár, majd pedig alig láthatóan biccent egyet Shima irányába, mintha csak azt mondaná: tessék, itt az alkalom, amire vártál.  
– Gyáva nyúl vagy – néz le rám Yuto.  
– Nem is – szűröm a fogaim között.  
– Akkor menj oda hozzá.  
– Könnyű azt mondani – vágok vissza, miközben megpróbálom magam olyan kicsire összehúzni, amennyire csak tudom.  
– Akkor menj haza.  
– Miért mennék haza? – vágok vissza neki.  
– Látni már láttad. Ha oda nem mész, akkor nincs értelme itt ülnöd.  
– De van! – morgok rá.  
– Mi? – néz rám kérdőn Yuto. – Az, hogy látod, ahogyan iszik?  
– Mondjuk – bólintok.  
– Meg ahogy bepasizik?  
És Yutónak itt lesz igaza. Itt, hogy magam sem tudom, mégis mit keresek itt pontosan, mikor látni már láttam, de odamenni nem merek hozzá, és az este további részét azzal szándékozom tölteni, hogy végignézem, ahogy iszik, aztán esetleg bepasizik. Shima, a legjobb barátom, a házas ember, akiről azt hittem, minden porcikáját ismerem, a szemem láttára fog felszedni egy nálunk öt évvel fiatalabb, izmos, magas, ízléses, jóképű srácot, aztán egyszerűen csak elsétál vele a legközelebbi love hotelig. Nekem pedig nem marad más, csak a tudat, hogy a legjobb barátom, akinek tényleg ismerem minden porcikáját, többé már valóban nem lesz a legjobb barátom. Csak egy idegen, akinek az asztalához végül nem egy nálunk öt évvel fiatalabb, izmos, magas, ízléses, jóképű srác lép oda, hogy meghívja egy italra, hanem én magam.  
Shima pedig pontosan ugyanolyan szótlanul és ijedten mered rám, mint négy évvel ezelőtt azon az estén.


	8. VIII.

– Szeretnéd, hogy elmenjek? – kérdezem tőle, mikor már negyed órája csak ülünk egymással szemben egy szót sem szólva a másikhoz.  
– Ne! – ugrik meg egyszerre, majdnem utánam is kap, de aztán azonnal visszarántja a kezét. – Ne menj el, kérlek.  
– Akkor esetleg… szeretnél beszélni róla?   
– Arról, hogy mit keresek itt? – dönti oldalra a fejét. – Azt szerintem már tudod. Tőle – biccent a pult felé.   
– Belehalnál, ha egyszer emberi hangsúllyal beszélnél róla? – szalad ki belőlem hirtelen, de ahogy ezt kimondom, azonnal meg is bánom.   
– Ne haragudj… – kér bocsánatot egyszerre, én pedig intek neki, hogy rendben van.  
Rendben van, ha néha kicsit féltékeny rá, mert jobban részese az életemnek, min ő, és rendben van az is, ha nem kedveli, mert ha még ennyi idő után is ferde szemmel néz rá, akkor ezen már az sem fog változtatni, ha én ferde szemmel nézek rá miatta. Ami viszont nincs rendben, az az, hogy hiába ülünk itt, hiába nézek vele farkasszemet, Shima ugyanolyan néma marad, mint az elmúlt hónapokban, és úgy tűnik, ebből az állapotból már semmi sem rángat ki minket.  
– Nézd, Shima – szólalok meg végül. – Ha nem tudunk beszélgetni, akkor talán…  
– Tudunk beszélgetni – mondja nyomatékosan. – Csak…  
– Csak?  
– Csak nem… erről.  
– Hát akkor miről?   
– Bármi másról. A munkáról. Vagy a kertészkedésről.  
– Egyikünk sem kertészkedik – rázom meg a fejem.

Aztán egy ideig megint csak nézzük egymást. Szótlanul, mint az idegenek, ülve az italunk felett, majd amikor az elfogy, már csak egy üres asztal felett. Ő néha-néha kitekint, de talán nem is keres ma este senkit, csak éppen körbenéz, hogy egyáltalán feltűnik-e valakinek körülöttünk, mennyire értelmetlenül töltjük az esténket.  
– Inkább elmegyek – szólalok meg aztán, mikor ismét körbejár a szeme a teremben.  
– Uechan…  
– Nem, Shima, nem! – csattanok fel. – Nem működik, hát nem érted? Nem mondasz el nekem semmit, ennek így semmi értelme.  
– De…  
– Nincs itt de! Nincs itt semmi sem. Legfőképpen keresnivalóm, úgyhogy ha nem haragszol… Majd holnap a próbán találkozunk – mondom neki, aztán még azelőtt, mielőtt bármit is mondhatna, otthagyom az asztalt.   
Majd a bárt is anélkül, hogy Yutónak egy szót is szólnék.

Amiért persze másnap délelőtt meg is kapom a magamét, de alighogy igazán belekezdhetne a hálátlanságom részletezésébe, megakad benne a szó, ahogy rám néz.  
– Mi történt? – kérdezi azonnal, azzal a végtelenül kedves hangsúllyal, ahogy csak ő tud hozzám szólni ezen a világon.  
– Azt hiszem, szakítottam vele.   
– Te ővele? – kérdezi hitetlenkedve.  
– Kiakadtam. Érted? Egyszerűen kiakadtam és otthagytam.  
– Ó – szalad ki a száján, őszintén, mintha pontosan érezné azt a nagy semmit, amit én érzek legbelül. – Biztos, hogy vége?   
– Szerinted képesek lennénk még megjavítani mindazt, ami elromlott közöttünk?   
– Nem, nem lennétek – feleli aztán. – Ebben igazad van. De…  
– De?  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ez a vége lenne. Szerintem inkább csak egy új fejezet kezdete.

Órákig gondolkozom még azon, amit Yuto mondott. Hogy ez valóban nem a vég lenne, hanem a kezdet, és hogy talán meg sem kell javítanunk azt, ami elromlott, ahhoz, hogy belevágjunk valami újba, valami eddig ismeretlenbe. Ülök a már félig kihűlt kávém felett, amit Aoi valószínűleg már távolról sem lenne hajlandó megszagolni, és azon tűnődöm, ha így is van, ha valóban igaza van Yutónak, akkor mégis mi lehet az, ami ezek után ránk vár. Hiszen voltunk mi már minden: elválaszthatatlan barátok, barátok harmadmagunkkal, barátok felnőtt fejjel, aztán barátok, akik miattam nem beszéltek egymással, majd pedig barátok, akik miatta nem beszélnek egymással. De hogy ezek után még mi jöhet, mi lehet az, ahova ketten jutunk, egyelőre csak egy homályos folt marad előttem, és a szívem mélyén úgy érzem, ennyiféle barátság után már csak valami olyan várhat ránk, ami minden, csak igazán az nem.

Az azonban, hogy mi is az pontosan, még a próbán sem derül ki számomra. Mert ott ismét csak munka van, fegyelmezett és szorgos, mint mindig, és talán simulékonyabb, mint eddig valaha. Ruki, Aoi és Shima ma egymás kedvében járnak, ami jó az egyiknek, az végül csak jó lesz a másik kettőnek is, Kai és én pedig csak ülünk a sarokban, csendben figyelve, ahogy lassan minden apró részlet a helyére kerül.   
– Beszéltél vele? – hajol végül oda hozzám egy óvatlan pillanatban.  
– Próbáltam – bólintok. – De nem tudtam kihúzni belőle semmit. Szóval talán… – mondom, miközben újra és újra végigfuttatom a szemem Shimán – nincs igazad. Talán nincs már szüksége a legjobb barátjára.   
– Gondolod?   
– Én már nem tudom, mit gondoljak – rázom meg a fejem.

És valóban így is érzek. Kora este, mikor a vacsorám felett ülve ismét azon jár az eszem, amit Yuto reggel mondott, aztán azon, ami az elmúlt hetekben történt, majd pedig egyszerűen csak az egész eddigi életünkön. Étvágyam nincs, csak turkálom magam előtt a curryt, amit Yuto olyan nagy gonddal, pont az én ízlésem szerint készített el, majd csak ülök, és meredek a semmibe, mert többre már gondolatokkal sem futja.  
– Nem veszed fel? – hallom meg aztán hirtelen a távolból Yutót.  
– Tessék? – rázom meg a fejem, hogy kicsit észhez térjek.  
– Rezeg a mobilod. Nem veszed fel? Már harmadszorra hív – int a fejével telefonom felé.  
Én pedig valóban érte is nyúlok, hogy aztán azonnal vissza is rántsam a kezem, mikor meglátom, ki keres éppen. Merthogy pont annak az embernek a neve van a kijelzőn, aki körül a gondolataim folyamatosan forognak, de akire a legkevésbé sem számítottam. És miközben én kővé dermedve, a levegőben félúton megfagyott kezemre és ujjaimra bámulok, Yuto megelégeli a helyzetet, a telefon után nyúl, felveszi azt, és megbeszéli Shimával, hogy körülbelül két óra múlva itt lesz nálunk.  
– Mennem kell dolgozni – mondja aztán, miután bontja a vonalat. – Pakolj el, mielőtt ideér. Nem szeretném, ha azt hinné, ennyire rendetlenül élünk.  
– Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet volt? – kérdezem rémülten.  
– Az, hogy rendet raksz? – kérdez vissza. – Szerintem eléggé az – mosolyodik el, aztán mielőtt még elindulna, ad egy puszit a homlokomra. – Az pedig, hogy Shima átjön, biztosan az.

Valóban rendet rakok. Meg-megremegő kézzel, mert fogalmam sincs, miért jön és mit szeretne még tőlem, aztán mikor megszólal a kapucsengő, a lélegzetem is elakad egy pillanatra. A tizennyolc éves Uechan vagyok újra, aki tudja, hogy a találkozás elkerülhetetlen már, mégis arra gondol, ha talán itt és most felhagy a lélegzéssel, akkor egy szempillantás alatt megoldódik minden. Shima kedves lesz, jól nevelt és visszafogott, és minden, ami Shimát Shimává tette az eddigi barátságunkban, csak arra a pár perce, míg ők ketten, az a két ember, akik abban az adott pillanatban a legfontosabbak, kezet ráznak, rejtve marad a felszín alatt. Hogy aztán békében megférjenek majd egymás mellett akkor is, amikor nekem majd az egyik, vagy ha a helyzet éppen úgy hozza, akkor a másik javára kell döntenem a hétköznapokban.

– Bejöhetek? – kérdezi óvatosan, miután egy kis ideig farkasszemet nézünk az ajtóban.  
– Persze, persze – találok vissza a jelenbe –, ne haragudj.   
Shima pedig belép. Aztán kilép a tornacipőjéből, és mint aki csak hazaérkezett, azonnal a hűtőhöz lép, hogy kivegyen magának egy highballt.  
– Gondolom, te inkább sört kérsz – mondja, de a választ nem is vár, egyszerűen csak kivesz abból is egyet, felbontja, majd a kezembe nyomja. – Egészségedre!  
– Egészségedre! – emelem meg a sört. – Iszunk valamire?  
– Iszunk. Arra, hogy te bármit kérdezhetsz, én válaszolok.  
– Valóban? – kérdezek vissza meglepődve.  
– Valóban – bólint, aztán leül Yuto helyére a kanapéra, mert pontosan tudja, hogy a másik oldal az enyém.

Én viszont hirtelen nem tudom, mit is kérdezhetnék. Mert elakad a szavam attól, hogy azok után, ami a bárban történt, mégis eljött hozzám, és attól is, hogy ennyi hónap után, ennyi feleslegesen lefutott kör után úgy tesz, mintha semmi sem történt volna, és mintha teljesen természetes lenne, hogy én kérdezek, ő pedig válaszol.  
– Addig nem megyek el, amíg nem kérdezel – mondja, miután túl hosszúra nyúlik a csend közöttünk.  
Én azonban még így sem tudom, egyáltalán hol kezdhetnék bele. Mi érdekel, vagy sokkal inkább még egyáltalán érdekel, és mi az, aminek már annyira nem látom értelmét, hogy inkább rákérdezni sem szeretnék. Ülök mellette a kanapén, belekortyolok a sörbe, aztán nézem, ahogy ő ugyanezt teszi a highballal, és egyszerűen csak nem értem, mit keres ő, a valaha volt legjobb barátom, itt, a lakásomban.  
– Miért? – kérdezem hát végül azt, ami jelenleg leginkább foglalkoztat.  
– Miért? – kérdez vissza.  
– Miért most? És egyáltalán, miért?  
– Hogy miért csak most jöttem el? És hogy miért szeretnék neked válaszokat adni? – kérdezi, mert bár tudja, hogy ez jár a fejemben, de mielőtt válaszolna, szeretne róla megbizonyosodni.   
– Igen – bólintok. – Miért csak most, és egyáltalán miért szeretnél nekem még válaszokat adni.  
– Nem mondom, hogy egyedül jutottam el eddig – kezd bele, én pedig egyszerre látom magam előtt, ahogy Kai, az utolsó szál kettőnk között, minden követ megmozgat azért, hogy csak egy pillanatra is, de kirángassa őt abból a burokból, ahol nekem már nem jutott hely. – De azért olyan sok segítség nekem sem kellett, ne aggódj.  
– Szóval van még remény? – mosolyodom el.  
– Remény arra, hogy nem hülyültem meg teljesen? – nevet fel, aztán megrázza a fejét. – Fogalmam sincs, azt neked kell megmondanod.  
– Megmondom, ha te pedig megmondod, miért szeretnél válaszokat adni.

Shima felsóhajt. Aztán ismét iszik egy kortyot a higballból, a szeme pedig azt mondja, most legszívesebben rágyújtana, de mégsem kérdez rá, hogy szabad-e. Csak lenyeli a kényszert az itallal együtt, és vele együtt talán a szavakat is, amik gondolkodás nélkül törnének ki, ha nem tenne így. És így aztán a csend hosszúra nyúlik, majdnem annyira, hogy én ismét kezdek lemondani róla és a válaszokról is, de amikor belőlem is kiszalad egy fáradt sóhaj, Shima összerázza magát.  
– Eddig kétszer láttam a hátadat – szólal meg végül. – Először négy éve, azon az estén, amikor rám zúdítottad a tényeket, másodszorra pedig most, a bárban. És az van… Az van, hogy utálom a hátadat látni. Egyszerűen utálom.   
– De akkor… Az egy kicsit más helyzet volt.  
– Tudom – bólint. – De a végeredmény ugyanaz. Hogy nem beszélünk, pedig bőven lenne miről, és ezt… én nem akarom. Én nem akarok nem beszélni veled. Tudod?  
– Azt hiszem – bólintok óvatosan. 

Aztán ismét csönd telepszik közénk. Az ő kezében kiürül a doboz, az enyém alján is alig-alig lötyög valami már, de a szótlanság, az a némaság, amit annyira el akarunk kerülni mindketten, valahogy mégsem vált át abba a felhőtlen beszélgetésbe, amihez mindketten szoktunk. Aztán percekkel később Shima feláll, kivesz mindkettőnknek egy második doboz italt, majd miközben a kezembe adja azt, hirtelen mégis megszólal.  
– Emlékszel Aoi másodunokatestvérére? Tavaly nyárról…  
– Persze – bólintok.  
Magas srác, izmos, melegbarna szemekkel, arca pedig egyáltalán nem hasonlít Aoira, de mégis van valami a természetében, ami miatt le sem tagadhatták, hogy szegről-végről rokonok. Pár hónapig volt velünk, zsebpénzért pakolgatta a cuccainkat ide-oda, mert Aoi megígérte otthon, hogy kicsit a szárnyai alá veszi a kölyköt. Aztán egyik napról a másikra eltűnt, mintha köztünk sem járt volna, Aoi pedig csak annyit mondott, hogy hirtelen haza kellett utaznia a szüleihez.   
– Bírtam, vicces kölyök volt – állapítom meg, de alighogy kimondom, egy furcsa érzés kerít a hatalmába.   
Egy emlék, amiről akkor nem is vettem tudomást, egyszerűen csak elsiklottam felette, most viszont, ahogy Shima elkezd mozgolódni velem szemben a kanapén, hirtelen szöget üt a fejemben. Egy ideges Aoit látok magam előtt, azt, aki majdnem nekimegy Shimának, és talán neki is menne, ha Kai nem ugrana kettejük közé, aztán hallom azt, ahogy torkaszakadtából üvölt vele valamiért, amit tett.  
– Lefeküdtem vele – mondja ki végül Shima hangosan is azt, amire én éppen gondolok. – Többször is. És akkor jöttem rá, hogy valami gond van velem. Meg a házasságommal is.


	9. IX.

– És mondd, a büfés srác? Tudod, az, amelyik csak hétvégén van bent, akinek pink haja van. Ő bejön?   
Shima úgy néz rám, mint aki szíve szerint lendületből behúzna egyet. Aztán mégiscsak visszafogja magát, mert lehet, eszébe jut, hogy ő sem volt különb velem, mikor kiderült, és mert tudja, hogy úgyis abbahagyom, mielőtt még túl sok lenne. Addig viszont élvezem. Minden percét annak, amikor szívathatom, amikor kicsit a bolondját járathatom vele, és amikor láthatom, ahogy hirtelen köpni-nyelni nem tud, nemhogy értelmesen és nem félreérthetően válaszolni a kérdéseimre.  
– Nem az én típusom – vonja meg a vállát. – A pinket csak Aoi szereti.  
Felnevetek, majd gondolatban megtapsolom, hogy ezúttal milyen ügyesen kivágta magát. Aztán rájövök, hogy még egy nemleges válasz, és hogy lassan kezdek kifogyni a típusokból, amikből válogatni tudok, miközben egy lépéssel sem kerültem közelebb ahhoz, aki Aoi másodunokatestvérén kívül még szóba jön nála. És ez… Ez kezd kifejezetten idegesíteni.

– Nem mindegy, hogy ki jön be neki? – vonja fel a szemöldökét Yuto, mikor otthon röviden összefoglalom neki az eddigi kutatásaimat.  
– Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Már miért lenne mindegy?   
– És miért ne lenne az? – von kérdőre ismét. – A barátod, vagy nem? A legjobb, állítólag. Szóval ha egy éticsiga jön be neki, neked akkor is mindegynek kell lennie.   
Bólintok és igazat adok neki. Majd hagyom, hogy az egyik kezével magához húzzon a kanapén, a másikkal megcsapkodja a combomat, és belefúrja az orrát a hajamba. Aztán egy jó percig csak élvezem, ahogy szeret, ahogy helyettem is megtalálja a józan eszemet, és ahogy közben észrevétlenül kioktat. Még akkor is, ha valószínűleg ott motoszkál a fejében egy kósza gondolat, ami választ ad arra, miért is nem mindegy, ki jön be neki.  
– Szeretlek, ugye tudod? – kérdezem hát tőle.  
– Éreznem kell, nem tudnom – motyogja a hajamba.  
– És érzed?   
Yuto azonban nem válaszol. Csak hagyja, hogy kihúzzam magam a keze alól, aztán úgy forduljak, hogy felhúzott szemöldökkel pont a szemébe nézhessek, majd egy pillanatra elkapja a szemét, mielőtt válaszolna:  
– Jelenleg csak azt érzem, hogy éhes vagyok. Mondjuk egy rámenre.

Majdnem a szemére vetem, mikor már a rámen felett ülünk, hogy a kitérő válasz egyáltalán nem válasz, de ahogy nézem a békés arcát, miközben szinte falja a tésztát, rájövök, hogy erre most nincs szükségünk. Nincs szükség a veszekedésre, arra, hogy mindketten a saját igazunkat bizonygassuk, mert tulajdonképpen mindketten ugyanoda lyukadnánk ki: a félelemhez. Attól, hogy ismét négy évvel ezelőtt találjuk magunkat, és attól, hogy nekem ismét egy olyan döntést kell hoznom, amiben így vagy úgy, de valaki összetörik.

Így hát a rámen úgy fogy el előlünk, hogy leginkább csak az időjárásról beszélünk, aztán arról, hogy a hétvégén talán elmehetnénk egyet kirándulni, ha már mindketten szabadok vagyunk. Mondjuk egy onsenbe, mert együtt már régen voltunk, vagy akár elutazhatnánk vidékre a családjához, akiket már hónapok óta nem láttunk.  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy belefér? – kérdezi aggódva.  
– Persze – bólintok.  
– De vasárnap későn érnénk csak vissza, te is tudod, hogy mennyire lehetetlen arra a közlekedés.  
– Nem gond, majd megbeszélem Kaijal.  
– Biztos? – kérdez vissza ismét.  
– Még ma lerendezem, rendben? – mosolygok rá.  
Ő pedig bólint. Csillogó szemmel, lelkesen és izgatottan, úgy, ahogy már azt hónapok óta nem láttam tőle, és ahogy elhagyva a kifőzdét egy pillanatra megszorítja a kezem, rájövök, hogy bár nem meri kimondani, azért az éhség mellett még mást is érez. 

Ruki viszont nem ennyire megértő, mikor félfüllel meghallja, ahogy Kainak előhozakodom a terveimmel. Morog a bajsza alatt, elég hosszasan, és még akkor is összehúzott szemöldökkel néz rám, mikor Kai az egész hétfői napot elengedi arra hivatkozva, hogy neki úgyis elég dolga van.  
– Nem leszünk készen – rázza a fejét Ruki.  
– Dehogynem, dehogynem – mondja Aoi nevetve, miközben megveregeti Kai vállát, hogy ez mennyire egy jó döntés volt. – Én készen vagyok, Reita is, Kai mindig is az volt, Uruha meg már hónapok óta az. De te attól még bejöhetsz próbálni.  
– Egymagamban? – néz kérdőn Aoira.  
– Vagy velem – vonja meg a vállát Shima.  
Nekem pedig hirtelen leesik valami, amire eddig még csak gondolni sem mertem. Még akkor sem, ha életem talán eddigi legmerészebb ötletének tűnik, de ahogy kettejük között cikázik a szemem, pont annyira kezdek el hinni benne, mint amennyire nem. És mikor Shima másodszorra is felajánlja, hogy kisegíti az énekesünket, már csak az érdekel, ha így van, akkor nekem miért csak most esik le, és ha mégsem így van, akkor ki marad hátra Shima listáján, akinek a kedvéért bármire képes lenne. 

– Kijössz velem egy kávéra? – lépek hát oda hozzá addig, amíg még van lendületem egyszerre kérdezi.  
Shima bólint, hogy szívesen, egy kávé neki is jól esne, aztán nem sokkal később már helyettem is aprót szór az automatába, mert nekem persze nincs annyim, hogy az bármire is elég legyen. Kezembe adja a kedvencemet, majd választ egyet magának is, és int, hogy talán a kávé mellett kimenne egy cigire is.   
– Kérdezz – mondja, alighogy kilépünk az ajtón és rágyújt egy szálra.  
– Honnan tudod, hogy kérdezni szeretnék? – nézek rá érdeklődve.  
– Mindig kérdezel – magyarázza. – Biztosan van egy újabb típus, aki beugrott, míg próbáltunk, és addig akarsz rákérdezni, amíg még mered.  
– Akkor kérdezek. Ruki?  
Shima pedig szó szerint félrenyeli a kávéját.

Beletelik egy-két percbe, mire abba tudja hagyni a köhögést. Aztán hirtelen úgy néz rám, mintha teljesen elment volna az eszem, és mintha ezúttal tényleg túl messzire mentem volna a kíváncsiságommal.  
– Nem vagy eszednél – ad végül hangot is annak, mennyire sértve érzi magát már csak a feltételezéstől is.  
– Oké, oké – tartom fel magam elé a kezeimet. – Tudom, merész ötlet, de odabent… Bocs, muszáj volt rákérdeznem.  
– És mi lenne, ha a találgatás helyett egyszerűen csak egyenesen rákérdeznél, melyik típus az? – vonja fel a szemöldökét két slukk között.  
– Miért? Elmondanád? – kérdezem meglepődve.  
– Miből gondolod, hogy nem? – kérdez vissza egyszerre.  
– Nem tudom… – rázom meg a fejem, de alighogy bármi mást is mondhatnék, megszólal a telefonom a zsebemben.

Elnézést kérek tőle, mert Yuto az, majd félrelépek, hogy ne zavarjam őt, miközben beszélek vele. Ami végül nem is tart sokáig, mert ő csak annyit szeretne közölni, hogy nem kell egyezkednem Kaijal, sajnos a munkahelye miatt lőttek a hétvégi terveinknek, aztán már bontja is a vonalat.  
– Lehet, mégiscsak hármasban próbálunk hétfőn. Yutónak be kell ugrania helyettesíteni – mondom Shimának, ahogy visszalépek mellé.  
– Akkor nem utaztok el a hétvégén?  
– Esélytelen – rázom meg a fejem.  
– És mit csinálsz így szombat este? – kérdez ismét.  
– Nem tudom – vonom meg a vállam.  
– Én tudom – mosolyodik el aztán. – Meghívsz engem magatokhoz. Vagy ami még jobb, elviszel egy jó bárba. Én pedig megmutatom, milyen is az esetem. 

Így hát a hét hátralévő részében én végig azon gondolkozom, mégis hova menjünk. Kérdezem Yutót is, elvégre ő szakmabeli, és jóval többet hall az éppen felkapott helyekről, mint én, majd körbekérdezem még pár ismerősömet, akikkel még akkor jártam el, mikor Yutót még nem ismertem. Végül két nap alatt sikerül összehozni egy három helyes listát, amik viszonylag közel esnek egymáshoz, arra az esetre, ha az első választás nem jönne be nekünk, majd megbeszélem Shimával, hogy előtte azért beugorhatna hozzám, hogy kicsit rákészüljünk az estére.

A délelőttöt a bevásárlással töltöm, mert mi nem tartunk annyi és olyan alkoholt itthon, ami Shima kedvére és fogára való lenne, majd veszek még pár apróságot, amikkel egy picit le lehet őt kenyerezni. A tizenkilenc éves Uechan áll a sarki üzletben a sorban, kezében pont azok, amikkel Shimát már évek óta mindig fogadja, közben pedig idegesen áll egyik lábáról a másikra, mert nagy estére készül vele. Olyanra, amilyenre már jó ideje nem volt példa, amikor végre csak ketten vannak, és beszélgetni készülnek, olyasmikről, amikről még nem volt alkalmuk, vagy talán még nem voltak elég felnőttek hozzá. Az az Uechan vagyok, akit minden érdekel, ami Shimával az elmúlt időszakban történt, és aki szeretné, ha legalább egy részét vissza tudnák hozni annak az időnek, amikor egymás őszinte bizalmasai voltak.

És végül így is lesz. Shima nem sokkal később megérkezik, aztán alighogy belekortyol a viszkijébe, máris elkezd mesélni anélkül, hogy bármit is kérdeznék.  
– A másodikat nem ismerted. Én is csak Nozomin keresztül – mondja. – A munkatársa volt.  
– Te lefeküdtél a feleséged egyik munkatársával? – kérdezem meglepődve, mert ha valamire, hát erre biztosan nem számítottam volna tőle.  
Tőle, a végtelenül kedves és udvarias embertől, aki mindig és minden körülmények között figyel arra, hogy a lehető legdiszkrétebben végezze az ilyen dolgait, és aki gyakorlatilag halálosan retteg attól, hogy bármi is kiderül, aminek amúgy nem kellene. Még akkor is, ha Nozomi az a fajta volt, aki talán még azt is lenyelte volna mellette, hogy hébe-hóba férfiakkal is lefekszik.  
– Tudom, tudom, nem gondoltam végig.  
És valóban nem. Sem ezt, sem az elsőt, és miközben sörrel a kezemben a történet hátralévő részét hallgatom, oda jutok, hogy Shima valóban teljesen kifordult magából. Már akkor, mikor pont Aoi másodunokatestvérét választotta, majd akkor, mikor pont olyasvalakit, akivel a felesége előtt bármelyik pillanatban lebukhatott volna.

És talán ekkor jövök rá igazán. Akkor, mikor eszembe jut, hogy Aoi mennyire ideges volt Shimára, és akkor, mikor eszembe jut Nozomi arca az októberi turnénk előtti napról. Az az arc, amiről azt hittem, azért néz olyan végtelen dühvel Shimára, mert ő még visszakozott a gyerekvállalással kapcsolatban.  
– De – szólok közbe hirtelen. – Végiggondoltad. Pontosan végiggondoltad. Te le akartál bukni.  
– Azt mondod? – kérdez vissza nyugodtan.  
– Nem tudtad, hogyan mond el, ezért az egyszerűbb utat választottad. És bejött. Lebuktál Nozomi előtt. Meg Aoi előtt is.  
– Igaz, lebuktam – bólint. – Mindkettejük előtt.  
– És Kai előtt? – kérdezem.  
– Neki elmondtam – vallja aztán be őszintén. – De csak hogy Aoi ne verjen szét.  
– Értem – mondom, aztán iszok egy kortyot, mielőtt folytatnám a gondolatmenetet. – Azt viszont nem, hogy miért akartál Aoi előtt lebukni?  
– Nem akartam – vonja meg a vállát. – Csak így alakult.   
– Hogyhogy? – faggatom tovább.  
– Te tényleg nem emlékszel úgy igazán arra a srácra, igaz? – mosolyodik el.  
– Csak arra, hogy valóban vicces egy figura volt. Meg hogy ugyanazokat a sorozatokat szerette, amiket én. De ezt leszámítva… Nem tudom – vonom meg a vállam. – Engem szegről-végről Aoira emlékeztetett.  
És ahogy ezt kimondom, ismét valami olyasmi jut eszembe, ami napokkal ezelőtt, vagy ami talán valószínűleg még annál is merészebb.   
– Ugye nem? – kérdezem hát azonnal.  
Shima összevonja a szemöldökét, mert hirtelen nem egészen érti, én hol tartok éppen a gondolatmenetben, de aztán egy másodperc sem telik bele, és máris másként csillan a szeme. Pontosan tudja, hogy mire gondolok, és pontosan érti, hogy mit is szeretnék tőle kérdezni.   
– És miért ne? – kérdez vissza hirtelen.

Én pedig talán még jobban meglepődöm, mint az elmúlt hónapokban bármikor is. Nézek Shimára, ahogy velem szemben ülve mosolyog, aztán hirtelen azt sem tudom, mit kezdjek most magammal. Elkapom hát a tekintetem, majd felugrom mellőle, a konyhába sietek, és úgy teszek, mint akinek fontos dolga van ott. Mintha éppen most jött el annak az ideje, hogy mindent kibontsak és előkészítsek, amit neki vásároltam, és mintha teljesen rendben lenne, hogy pont Aoi az. 

Ami persze érthető is lenne. Elvégre Aoi jóképű, kifejezetten az, a kiállásával sincs gond, és ha jobban belegondolok, egy gitárosnak nyilván az az esete, akivel a sok különbözőség ellenére mégiscsak akad egy biztos közös pontja: a gitár. Értelmetlenül matatok a konyhapulton, balról jobbra és jobbról balra tologatom mindazt, amivel készültem, miközben megpróbálom elképzelni őket együtt. Shimát, a legjobb barátomat, és Aoit, akivel mindig is olyanok voltak, mint a macska és az egér. Aztán megpróbálom elképzelni azt is, hogy Shima megkísérli megközelíteni Aoit, és azt is, hogy ennek így mennyire nincs értelme. Vagy legalábbis esélye, amit pedig ő is legalább annyira tud, mint én.

– Segítsek? – bukkan fel mellettem hirtelen Shima a semmiből, és szakít félbe.  
– Nem, nem kell – rázom meg a fejem. – Menj csak vissza, azonnal jövök én is.  
– Szívesen segítek – mondja aztán, és már nyúl is át a kezem felett, hogy elérjen egy még bontatlan tasakot.  
– Mondom, hogy nem kell – kapom fel a fejem, aztán hirtelen szemközt találom magam a szemével.  
Azzal, amelyik mosolyog, mert mulattatja a helyzet, hogy mennyire zavarba hozott a vallomásával, aztán azzal, amelyik hirtelen nem mosolyog többé, hanem olyan komorrá válik, mint mikor Ruki közli vele, hogy szíve szerint kivágná a kukába a fél albumot.  
– Nem Aoi az – mondja végül csendesen, mindvégig tartva a szemkontaktust.  
– Tudom – bólintok. – Nem lenne semmi értelme – győzködöm magam, és talán őt is.  
– És azt is tudod, hogy akkor ki az?  
– Nem – felelem. – Kifogytam a típusokból.  
– Megmutassam?  
– Akkor induljunk? – kérdezem hát, aztán választ se várva lehajolok, és gyorsan elkezdek mindent visszaszórni a helyére.

És indulnék is. Én valóban indulnék, már lépek is egyet kifelé a konyhából, de Shima hirtelen előttem terem, két kézzel állít meg, így kényszerítve arra, hogy ismét ránézzek, bele a szemébe, abba, amelyik ezúttal ismét komor, de nem úgy, mint mikor Ruki kiszórja a fél munkáját, hanem máshogy. Úgy, ahogy én még azt tőle sosem láttam, még akkor sem, ha mindig is ő volt, és talán már mindig is ő lesz a legjobb barátom.

Az a legjobb barátom, aki viszont pont ebben a pillanatban csókol meg engem.


	10. X.

– Jobb lenne, ha most inkább elmennél.  
Shima meglepődve néz rám. Aztán mintha maga is meglepődne azon, hogy egyáltalán meglepődött a reakciómon, kissé hátrahőköl, majd kifújja a hirtelen bent rekedt levegőt. Nem így képzelte ezt az egészet, nagyon nem, én pedig hirtelen nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a csókot nem tervezte, vagy inkább azzal nem számolt, hogy én így reagálok rá.  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy nem tetszett – mondja aztán váratlanul, ezúttal pedig rajtam a sor, hogy elkerekedjenek a szemeim, és hirtelen elfelejtsek levegőt venni.  
– Eszednél vagy? – szalad aztán ki belőlem.  
Állok vele szemben, miközben majdnem az egész testem beleremeg a dühbe, amiért ide jutottunk, és amiért kénytelen vagyok lenyelni a tényt, hogy ebben a pillanatban valószínűleg örökre elvesztettem a legjobb barátomat, ő pedig… Shima pedig nem tesz mást, minthogy létfontosságúnak tartja ezt az egyetlen bugyuta kérdést.   
– Tudod te… – kezdek bele, majd hirtelen ökölbe szorul a kezem. – Tisztában vagy te azzal, mennyi időbe tellett, mire túljutottam rajtad? – szűröm a fogaim között, és igencsak közel állok ahhoz, hogy behúzzak neki egyet.  
– Szóval túljutottál rajtam? – kérdez aztán vissza merészen, nekem pedig komoly erőfeszítésembe telik, hogy ne lendítsem meg azonnal a kezem. – És ez azt jelenti, hogy nem tetszett?  
Behunyom a szemem, és kifújom a bent rekedt levegőt. Azt képzelem, hogy mire újra felnézek, ő már nem lesz sehol sem, és kiderül, hogy ez az egész csak egy álom volt. Egy buta, értelmetlen lidércnyomás, aminek semmi köze a valósághoz, mert amint kinyílik majd a szemem, Yutót találom majd magam mellett, összegömbölyödve, a takarót pedig maga alá gyűrve. De aztán ahogy ismét felnézek, mégis csak Shima az, aki meglátok, nem pedig Yuto.  
– Nem értelek – rázom meg a fejem. – Egyszerűen nem értem, hogyan és honnan jött ez most neked. Én jó helyen vagyok, hallod? A jelenben, ahol igenis jól érzem magam, és nem múltban, ahol minden volt, csak nem jó.  
– Mellette? – vonja fel Shima a szemöldökét. – Mellette lennél jó helyen? Ugyan – legyint aztán egyet –, mindketten tudjuk, hogy Yuto egyáltalán nem hozzád való.  
És ez az a pont, ahol már egyáltalán nem töröm magom azon, hogy megállítsam a kezem. 

Így hát Shima távozik. Feldagadt arccal, vérezve, én pedig legközelebb csak akkor merek igazán levegőt venni, mikor csukódik a háta mögött az ajtó. Remegő kézzel nyúlok aztán a telefonomért, kikapcsolom a külvilággal együtt, majd mindent, amit korábban neki vásároltam, egyetlen mozdulattal söprök a kukába, hogy minden emléke eltűnjön ennek a mai estének.   
És elkezdek inni. Először csak egy rövidet a nagy ijedelemre, aztán még kettőt arra, hogy meggyőzzem magam, ez volt az egyetlen és a legjobb megoldás, majd még kettőt arra, hogy ezután már semmi sem lesz ugyanolyan. Sem a talán sosem létezett barátságunk, sem az, ahogyan megértettük egymást, sem pedig a banda. Minden, amit eddig felépítettünk, minden, ami mi ketten voltunk, paradox módon most hullik darabokra, és én hirtelen nem tudom eldönteni, hogy sírjak, vagy inkább nevessek, mert négy évvel ezelőtt naiv módon azt hittem, pont én leszek az, aki mindent végleg tönkretesz kettőnk között. 

Részeg vagyok már, mire Yuto hazaér. Borzasztóan részeg, ezt ő is látja rajtam, és inkább meg sem kérdezi, egyáltalán elindultunk-e valahova, hanem egyszerűen csak átvezet a nappaliból a hálóba, levetkőztet, majd befektet az ágyba, aztán ő maga is bebújik mellém. Átölel, finoman és óvatosan, nehogy még jobban felforduljon a gyomrom, aztán ad egy puszit a homlokomra, mielőtt lehunyná a szemét. Én pedig nem tudok másra gondolni, miközben az egész világ forog velem, hogy mennyire, de mennyire nincs igaza Shimának Yutóval kapcsolatban. És hogy Yuto mennyire, de mennyire nem tudhatja meg, hogy mi történt kettőnk között ma este.

Reggel persze úgy ébredek, hogy mindenem és minden fáj. A fejem, a gyomrom, maga a levegővétel, az, ahogy megpróbálok egyik oldalamról a másikra fordulni, és fáj a szívem is. Érzem a szorítást a mellkasomban, ahogy újra és újra összehúzódik, aztán megpróbál onnan kitörni, mintha nem is hozzám tartozna.  
– Shima jól elintézett tegnap – hallom meg Yuto hangját az ajtóból.  
És ha nem volt elég az eddigi fájdalom, akkor ráadásnak még az egész életem is lepereg előttem, mert hirtelen nem tudok másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy részegen eljárt a szám.  
– Ő is ennyire berúgott? – kérdezi aztán nevetve, miközben egy pohár vízzel és két szem gyógyszerrel mellém térdel az ágyra. – És egyáltalán, hogy ment így haza? Nyugodtan maradhatott volna, engem nem zavart volna… Remélem, volt annyi eszetek még, hogy hívjatok neki egy taxit – mondja, aztán felém nyújtja, ami a kezében van. – Tessék, egy a fejfájásra, egy pedig hányinger ellen. Kapsz fél órát, aztán ebéd.   
– Ne – nyögöm, vagy inkább öklendezem a gondolatra, hogy nekem fél óra múlva bármi szilárdat is bele kelljen erőszakolnom a gyomromba.  
– Kell valami, ami felszívja az alkoholt – oktat ki Yuto mosolyogva.   
– Muszáj? – morgok neki vissza.  
– Muszáj. És közben elmesélheted, hogyan jutottatok idáig tegnap este.

Persze én inkább tüntetőleg átfordulok az oldalamra. Ami igazából annyira nem is jó ötlet, mert alighogy így teszek, a gyomrom is fordul egyet, és az imént lenyelt gyógyszerek azonnal elindulnak visszafelé. Így hát nyelek egy nagyot. Aztán még egyet, mikor alig fél óra múlva Yuto valóban kirángat az ágyból, egy tál leves elé ültet, és nem csak arra vár, hogy megegyem, amit elém rakott, hanem arra is, hogy elmeséljem, mi történt itt tegnap este.  
– Nem mentünk sehova – vonom meg a vállam egyszerűen, mikor már vagy öt perce kitartóan bámul rám.  
– Az feltűnt – nevet fel, aztán hátradől a széken, és ott folytatja a méregetésemet, ahol az előbb abbahagyta.  
– Csak beszélgettünk – vonom meg ismét a vállam, de amint kimondom, már tudom, hogy ennyivel nem rázom le.  
– Sejtettem – mosolyodik el. – Na, de elmondod végre, hogy miről, vagy minden szót harapófogóval kell kihúznom belőled?  
– Hát… – turkálom meg az ételt magam előtt – nem arról, amiről akartunk.  
Az igazat mondom. De csak ennyit, és nem többet, mert innentől minden, amit Yutónak mesélek a tegnap esténkről, már színtiszta hazugság. Összehordok valamit a bandáról, aztán Shima egyik kedvenc könyvéről, majd ismét a bandáról, végül pedig arról, hogy mi mindent tervezünk még együtt csinálni a közeljövőben. És mikor a mondandóm végére érek, úgy tűnik, Yuto az egészet ugyanúgy bekajálta, ahogy én a tál levest.

A nap hátralévő részében így hát nyugtom van. Egészen addig, amíg vissza nem kapcsolom a telefonom, azon pedig meg nem jelenik a nyolc hangpostaüzenet és öt ímél, amit Kaitól kaptam. Módszeresen megyek rajtuk végig, az összeset leellenőrizve, aztán mikor megbizonyosodom róla, hogy Kai mindent tud, még azt is, amit én amúgy nem, csak annyit teszek, hogy röviden visszaírom neki: minden rendben, nem történt semmi sem. Aztán megpróbálok úgy tenni, mint aki nem veszi észre, hogy ő erre ismét elkezd hívogatni engem.

– Kai keresett – hozza utánam Yuto végül a véletlenül az ágyban felejtett mobilomat. – Vagy tízszer.  
– Ó – mondom, aztán kiveszem a kezéből a telefont, majd leteszem magam mellé a kanapéra.  
– Nem gondolod, hogy fontos lehet? – kérdezi Yuto meglepetten.  
– Hétvége van. Minden, ami fontos, várhat hétfőig. Amikor amúgy nem is kellene bemennem dolgozni, úgyhogy valójában keddig.  
– Én azért visszahívom a nevedben – mondja, aztán már nyúl is a telefonért, én pedig csak a szerencsémnek köszönhetem, hogy sikerül megelőznöm ebben.  
– Jó, oké, visszahívom – morgom neki.  
Aztán morgok a telefonba is, mikor Kai felveszi, majd fél perc alatt annyi kérdést zúdít rám, amennyit még egy Tokyo Dome koncert előtt sem képes. Én pedig nem teszek mást, csak azt ismételgetem neki, hogy minden rendben, és hogy nem történt semmi az ég egy adta világon. Vagy ha mégis, akkor azt én már réges-rég elfelejtettem. 

De persze Kait nem lehet ilyen könnyen lerázni. Neki nem elég ez a válasz, sőt, neki még az sem elég, amikor felajánlom, hogy majd kedden megbeszéljük négyszemközt, így hát hosszas erősködés után sikerül elérnie, hogy a nyugodt másnapomat ne otthon, az ágyban fekve töltsem, hanem egy nem is olyan túl közeli kifőzdében, ahova mindenem kívánkozik, csak a gyomrom nem.  
– Örülök, hogy mégis el tudtál jönni – köszönt mosolyogva, mikor megérkezem.  
– Volt más választásom? – kérdezem felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
– Nem igazán – húzza aztán össze magát olyan kicsire, amennyire csak képes rá, talán abban reménykedve, hogy ezzel mindent jóvá tesz.  
– Túl sok időt töltesz Rukival – állapítom aztán meg. – Már legalább annyira jó vagy a lelki terrorban, mint ő.  
– Gondolod? – mosolyodik el játékosan, mintha dicséretnek vette volna, holott mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez minden, csak éppen az nem. – Ne haragudj – mondja aztán azonnal, őszintén és kedvesen, nekem pedig valahol itt száll el végleg az összes haragom.   
És leülök vele szembe, hogy egy tál leves felett ülve megtegyem azt, amire Yutóval nem voltam képes.

Először csak méreget. Nem kérdez, talán nem is igazán érzi helyesnek, hogy így tegyen, aztán mikor megunja a nézésemet, elkezdi turkálni maga előtt az ételt. Kai kivár, egyszerűen csak türelmesen üldögél velem szemben, mintha soha nem is folytatott volna ellenem telefonos terrort, vagy ha valaha mégis, az biztosan nem ma történt, és nem is azután, hogy összeverekedtem Shimával. Nekem pedig valóban megfordul a fejemben, hogy az összes létező kínzási módszert eltanulta már Rukitól az évek alatt.  
– Fogalmam sincs, kinek a pártján állsz, de ugye tudod, hogy így nem fogunk egyről a kettőre jutni? – kérdezem aztán tőle magabiztosan, mert ugye mit nekem még egy kis lelki terror ráadásnak azok után, ami történt.  
– Én nem állok senkinek sem a pártján – mosolyodik el kedvesen. – Csak gondoltam, szükséged van valakire, aki meghallgat. Ha mondani szeretnél valamit. De persze csak akkor, ha szeretnél.  
Igazából jól csinálja. Sokkal jobban, mint azt Ruki valaha is fogja, mert úgy mosolyog hozzá, miközben mindezt kifejti, mintha éppen most készített volna nekem egy tál gjózát, nem csak húsosat, hanem zöldségeset is. Úgyhogy én még egyszer átgondolom a lehetőségeimet, aztán veszek egy mély levegőt, és kimondom azt, amit valójában gondolok:  
– Fogalmam sincs, innen hogyan tovább.

Kai azonnal leteszi a kezéből a pálcikákat. Valóban figyel, rám és nem másra, és valóban érdekli, hogy én mit gondolok erről az egészről. Érdekli, van-e mondandóm, és ha van, akkor érdekli, pontosan mi is az, hogy aztán a végén így vagy úgy, de segíteni tudjon rajtam. Akár tényleges megoldást kínálva, akár csak a lelkem súlyán.  
– Gondolom, váratlanul ért. Nem számítottál rá.  
– Számítottam – felelem neki.   
Aztán mielőtt még félreértene, azonnal folytatom is:  
– Csak nem most, hanem mondjuk úgy négy évvel ezelőtt.  
– Négy éve? – kérdez vissza meglepődve. – De hát ti akkor…  
– Vesztünk össze? Vagy legalábbis nagyon, de nagyon sokáig alig szóltunk egymáshoz?   
Kai csak bólint, nem válaszol, én pedig rájövök, hogy valóban egy tál gjóza mosolyog rám, és ha eddig úgysem volt rá alkalmam, hát itt a lehetőség, hogy végre ezt is kiadjam magamból. Valakinek, aki nem Shima és nem Yuto, valakinek, aki azt mondja, pártatlan, és ha ez nem is igazán fedi a valóságot, engem már az sem zavar. Mert a húszéves Uechant látom magam előtt, azt a suhancot, aki már akkor biztos volt benne, hogy a zenéléssel egy olyan útra váltott jegyet, ahonnan már nincs vissza, és ha a szülei ezt elfogadták, akkor azt is el kell fogadniuk, hogy bizony egy másik embert visz magával haza látogatóba. Valakit, aki egyáltalán nem fedi az elvárásaikat, mert ugyanolyan suhanc, mint amilyen én voltam.  
– Megmondtam neki, hogy szerelmes vagyok – kezdek hát bele őszintén. – Vagy legalábbis úgy éreztem, hogy kezdek igazán szerelmes lenni. Ami igazából még nem is lett volna gond, ha nem… Nem pont róla lett volna szó. De így… Nem igazán tudtam, kibírom-e mellette a bandában, vagy egyáltalán meddig bírom még ki.   
– Én nem… – tátja el a száját Kai azonnal.  
– Nem tudtad? Vagy nem tudod, mit mondj? – nevetek fel. – Hát, Shima is így reagált.   
– Aztán többé nem beszélt veled.  
– Igen – bólintok. – De csak azért, mert én kértem rá. Ő rendes volt és megértő, azt mondta, egyáltalán nem zavarja, felőle ugyanúgy élhetjük tovább az életünket, ahogy addig, de nekem nem erre volt szükségem.   
– Neked távolság kellett.  
– Pontosan. Amit azonnal meg is kaptam, és ami végül megmentette a barátságunkat. Ennek köszönhettük, hogy azért nem is olyan sokkal utána úgy tudtunk egymással viselkedni, mintha semmi sem történt volna.  
– Végül te találkoztál Yutóval, ő pedig megházasodott – fejezi be aztán helyettem Kai a gondolatot, majd pedig mindketten elhallgatunk.

Egészen hosszúra nyúlik a csend közöttünk, Kai valószínűleg éppen most rakja össze magában az apró részleteket, amik végül ezzel a történettel értelmet nyernek, én pedig megpróbálok nem arra gondolni, hogy mibe keveredtünk. Ismét. Aztán nézem a dobosunkat, aki többször is szólásra nyitja a száját, de végül mindig úgy dönt, inkább megtartja magának, majd nézem magam előtt a végül csak kiürült rámenes tálat. És megpróbálok többé nem gondolkodni. Legalábbis nem Shimára gondolni, és nem érezni azt a mérhetetlen dühöt, ami lassan kezdi elborítani az agyamat. Sem azt a kellemetlen érzést, ami a több okból is a lelkemet marcangolja.

– Nem tetszett? – szólal meg végül Kai, nekem pedig kérdeznem sem kell, tudom, hogy a csókra gondol.  
– Az időzítés nem tetszett. Én ezen már túl vagyok. Én már máshol vagyok, és jelenleg nekem ez a hely, itt, ahol Yutóval vagyok, ez tetszik – magyarázom neki.  
– És ezt Uruhának is elmondtad? – kérdezi aztán óvatosan.  
– El – bólintok. – De nem értette meg.   
– Hát akkor… talán el kellene neki mondanod még egyszer. Azzal nem veszíthetsz.  
Ránézek Kaira, és nem merem kimondani, amit gondolok. Nem merem neki azt felelni, hogy de igenis sokat veszthetek, mert én biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit egyszer túléltünk, azt már másodszorra nem fogjuk. Nem merem, mert attól félek, ha így teszek, akkor valósággá is válik.


	11. XI.

Kedden reggel betegen ébredek. Nem a testem az, ami nem működik, hanem a lelkem. Néha szúr, néha mar, aztán rácsavarodik a nyakamra, mikor fordulok az ágyban. Levegőt nem kapok, nehézzé válik hirtelen minden – a kezeim, a lábaim, de még a szemhéjaim is –, és hiába győzködöm magam, hogy felkeljek, végül képtelen leszek rá. 

Yuto küld helyettem üzenetet Kainak azzal, hogy elkaptam valami vírust, ami remélhetőleg két nap alatt ki is megy majd belőlem, addig viszont mindenképpen nélkülözniük kell, aztán azonnal rohan is, hogy levest készítsem nekem. Én pedig hiába forgolódom az ágyban, míg ő bevásárolni van, akárhányszor megpróbálom lecsukni a szemem, Shima jelenik meg előttem. És az, hogy kihasználva azt az óvatlan pillanatot, megcsókol engem.

– Lázas vagy – állapítja meg Yuto, miután alig egy pillanatra hozzám ér.  
– Dehogy vagyok – fordítom el az arcom.  
– De az vagy – erősködik tovább. – Hozom a lázmérőt.  
Én pedig már szólnék utána, hogy nem kell, teljesen felesleges, hiszen nem vagyok én beteg, csak szükségem van két napra, amikor nem látom sem Shimát, sem Kait, sem senki mást, de végül mégsem teszem, mert rájövök, talán tényleg igaza van. Talán valóban lázas vagyok, jobban, mint eddig bármikor is, mert más magyarázat nem létezhet arra, hogy egyszerűen nem tudom kiverni a fejemből azt, amit Shima tett. Egy lázálom az egész, nem több, és minél előbb kiderül, hogy valóban csak annyi, én annál előbb kerülök vissza a teljesen normális és egyszerű életembe. Oda, ahol csak Yuto van, senki más, és ahol egyedül csak ő akar megcsókolni, senki más.  
– Furcsa… – húzza aztán a száját, de nem éppen csókra. – Még csak hőemelkedésed sincs. Pedig meg mertem volna rá esküdni…

Így hát minden marad. A lázálom, én az ágyban, Yuto pedig a konyhában, hogy a nem létező betegségemet egy kis otthoni levessel kúrálja ki, a többiek pedig jó messze. Tőlem, a lakásomtól, csak éppen a gondolataimtól nem, amiknek nemhogy használ, de éppenséggel csak árt az, hogy beléjük zárkózom, mert egy ponton, még éppen a leves elkészülte előtt, már valójában ott tartok: mi lett volna, ha. Ha engedek neki, ha hagyom, ha magamat is beleadom, vagy ami a legrosszabb, Yutót is feladom. 

Magamra rántom a takarót, mert abban bízom, pont úgy, mint gyerekkoromban, ez majd mindent megold. Eltűnök az anyám és a világ szeme elől, és mikor legközelebb kinyitom a szemem, már egy másik univerzumban leszek; valahol, ahol senki sem talál rám, még a gondok sem, és valahol, ahol minden egy csapásra értelmet nyer. Újra a huszonegy éves Uechan vagyok, aki ugyan már felnőtt, de még mindig az a suhanc, aki hisz abban, hogy a futás a megoldás. Messzire el, távol mindentől és mindenkitől, elbujdosni a világ végére, ahol még a barátai sem találnak rá, hogy aztán míg ő odavan, addig Shima megoldjon helyette mindent. Megértesse a bandával és a többiekkel, hogy ő nem beteg, csak éppen máshogy működik, mint ők, és hogy ez nem fogja akadályozni abban, amiben mindenáron jó akar lenni: a zenében, a bandában, az álmaik elérésében. 

– Kész a leves – bukkan fel aztán a hideg levegővel együtt Yuto a takaróm alatt.  
– Nem vagyok éhes – morgom vissza neki, miközben fél kézzel már tolom is ki a hideggel együtt.  
– Szükséged van egy kis energiára, gyere – nógat tovább.  
– Nem lehet, hogy inkább a melegre van szükségem, amit most sikeresen ki is engedtél a takaró alól?  
– Felőlem hozhatod a takarót is, csak kérlek, gyere.  
Kidugom a fejem. A hajam persze hirtelen mindenhol ott van, még ott is, ahol egyáltalán nem kellene, és miközben kétségbeesetten megpróbálom kisöpörni és kihúzni az eltévedt tincseket az arcomból és a számból, szembetalálom magam egy Yutóval, aki azért könyörög nekem ennyire, mert valóban aggódik értem.  
– Nem fogok ám meghalni – prüszkölöm felé az ajkamhoz ragadt tincset.  
– Tudom – bólint.  
– Az arcodra az ellenkezője van írva.

Yuto nem válaszol, csak fújtat egyet, aztán egyetlen mozdulattal lerántja rólam a takarót, és a nappali felé int. Majd egészen addig nem is tágít, míg én valóban fel nem kelek, magam köré nem csavarom az elkobzott takarót, és ki nem araszolok az asztalig, mint egy pingvin.   
– Örülsz? – kérdezem tőle, miután sikerül magam betuszkolni a kotacu elé.  
– Majd akkor, ha minden elfogyott.  
– Most az a cél, hogy egészséges legyek, vagy az, hogy kövér? – húzom fel a szemöldököm.  
– Mindkettő? – mosolyodik el.  
– Aztán mihez kezdesz velem kövéren? Rád fekszem és összetörsz.   
– Akkor majd én leszek felül…  
Én pedig erre majdnem megmutatom neki, milyen az, amikor ő nem hogy nem felül, de annyira alul van, hogy az már majdnem az alattunk lakó szomszédnál van, de alig hogy kiszabadítom magam a takaró alól, Yuto már a lakás másik végéből nevet rám. És én hiába próbálom elkapni, hiába rohanok utána minden akadályon át, amit elém gördít, végül csak ő nyer, mert én a következő pillanatban olyan szerencsére elgáncsolom magamat a saját lábammal, hogy én leszek az, aki majdnem az alsó szomszédoknál köt ki.  
– Vigyázz! – szisszen fel Yuto, de már túl későn, én már a nappali közepén hasalok kiterülve, mint egy béka.  
Aztán nevetek. Vele együtt, azon, hogy végül csak beteg lettem, mert ezek után képtelenség, hogy én képes legyek ráállni a lábamra, majd pedig azon, hogy ő úgy vetődik rám, mintha egy túlméretezett plüssállat lennék.  
– Hé! – nyögöm, ahogy a teljes súlyával elhelyezkedik rajtam.   
– Na, mi van? – nevet fel. – Csak nem te kerültél alulra?  
– Majd mindjárt megmutatom én neked…

És így is lesz. Addig küzdünk, míg végül csak megfordul a helyzet – ő kerül alulra, én felülre –, aztán addig, míg az összes ruha le nem kerül rólunk. Olyanok vagyunk, mint mikor megismertük egymást – úgy kapaszkodik belém, mintha attól tartana, ha vége, én egyszerűen csak felállok, kisétálok az ajtón, és soha többet nem térek vissza, én pedig úgy marom, hogy megértse, eszem ágában sincs eltűnni. Sem a lakásból, sem az életéből. Aztán mikor vége, mikor már mindketten a hátunkra fordulva pihegünk egymás mellett a padlón, rájövök, hogy mekkora egy barom vagyok, mert ismét engedtem Shimának.   
– Tudod, mit? – teszem a kezem Yuto mellkasára.  
– Mit? – kérdez vissza.  
– Már nem is érzem magam betegnek.  
– De még nem is ettél a levesből! – háborodik fel azonnal.  
– Szóval neked nem elég, hogy egészséges vagyok, mindenképpen kövéren akarsz látni?

Persze ezen Yuto már csak nevet. Aztán nevet azon is, hogy gond nélkül megeszem az összes levest, majd azon is, ahogy másnap mégiscsak munkába indulok, ahol persze Ruki úgy néz rám, mintha az lenne a homlokomra írva, hogy gümőkóros vagyok.  
– Azt hittem, beteg vagy – mondja.  
– Voltam – vonom meg a vállam, aztán már mennék is a dolgomra, de Ruki csak nem adja fel.  
– Adjak szájmaszkot? Nálam van.  
– Nem vagyok beteg – nyomatékosítom még egyszer.  
– De tegnap még az voltál – kötözködik tovább.  
– Az tegnap volt?!  
– Tehát ma még nem lehetsz teljesen egészséges. Szóval milyet kérsz? Van többféle…  
Amiből persze én azt választom, ami a legkisebb felületen tapad az arcbőrömhöz, és amiben a lehető legtöbb levegőt kapom, mert az utóbbi időben, hála a kedves jelmeztervezőnknek, elkezdtem értékelni a maszkmentes életet. Azt, amelyikben az orromon át kapom a levegőt, nem pedig a nyelvemet lógatva, mint egy kutya.

A próba innentől úgy telik, ahogy szokott. A különbség talán csak annyi, hogy Kai a szokottnál is jobban figyel rám, arra, hogy mindig mindenben összhangban legyünk, aztán mintha ugyanígy tenne Shimával is. Én pedig berezelek. Attól, ahogy Kai ide-oda kapkodja köztünk a fejét, mintha csak egy teniszmeccset nézne éppen, majd attól, hogy ez nem csak Shimának, hanem Aoinak is feltűnik, és nem sokkal később a próba már arról szól, hogy Rukit leszámítva mindenki engem bámul. Így hát köhögök egyet. Majd még egyet és még egyet, egészen addig, míg el nem jut Ruki füléig.  
– Aha! – kiálltja el magát. – Mondtam én!  
– Jó, igazad volt. Lehet, hogy még egy kicsit beteg vagyok.  
– Akkor talán haza kellene menned?! – kérdezi, vagy talán inkább parancsolja.  
– Jó, jó – adom meg magam egyszerre, belekapaszkodva a lehetőségbe, aztán olyan gyorsan rámolom össze a holmim, ahogy csak tudom.  
És már indulnék is. A kezem már a kilincsem, a szám már formálja a szavakat, amivel látszólag sajnálkozom a kissé labilis egészségi állapotom miatt, mikor Shima megszólal:  
– Hazaviszlek.  
– Nem kell – ellenkezem egyszerre.   
– Így nem ülhetsz motorra – kontrázik rá azonnal.  
– Nem lesz gond, hamar otthon vagyok.  
– Shimának igaza van – szól közbe aztán hirtelen Ruki is. – Még csak az kellene nekünk, hogy balesetet szenvedj, mert ismét rád tör egy ilyen köhögőroham.

Végül Shimával együtt lépünk ki a próbaterem ajtaján. Aztán az épület ajtaján is, majd együtt sétálunk tovább egészen a motoromig, ahol én hiába nézek rá, ő egyáltalán nem akar, vagy talán nem mer rám nézni.  
– Én komolyan gondoltam, hogy hazaviszlek – mondja végül a betonnak.  
– Én meg komolyan gondoltam, hogy nem kell.  
– És ha megint nekiállsz köhögni? – kérdezi aztán, mert ez a srác bizony gyorsan tanul. Gyorsabban, mint bármelyikünk.  
– Nincsen semmi bajom. Nem vagyok beteg.  
– Persze…   
– Komolyan mondom – vágom rá azonnal. – Csak nem volt kedvem bejönni.

Alighogy kimondom az utolsó szót, Shima végre felkapja a fejét. Rám néz, egyenesen bele a szemembe, annak is a legmélyébe, ahova talán még a tulajdon anyám sem látott soha, majd egy pillanatra megrázza a fejét, mielőtt ismét elkapná rólam a tekintetét.  
– Miattam? – kérdezi sután.  
Én pedig bólintok sután, holott ennek semmi értelme nincs, hiszen ő mindenhova mer nézni, csak rám vagy felém nem.  
– Igen – felelem hát őszintén.  
– Akkor tartozom neked annyival, hogy elviszlek onnan, ahova miattam nincs kedved eljönni – motyogja maga elé.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ennek így semmi értelme nincs?  
– Persze, hogy tudom! – csattan fel egyszerre.   
– Akkor jó.

Aztán elhallgatunk. Ő is, és most már én is, hogy ezúttal már közösen szuggerálhassuk magunk előtt a betont, ami minden egyes másodperccel valahogy egyre izgalmasabbnak tűnik. Még akkor is, ha én indulnék, és talán már ő is, és akkor is, ha ezt egyikünk sem fogja megtenni, míg pontot nem tettünk az értelmetlen beszélgetés végére. Állok Shima mellett, kitartóan bámulom a saját cipőm orrát, és bár csak annyit kellene neki mondanom, hogy akkor én most hazamegyek, egyedül, a motorommal, valahogy mégsem visz rá a lélek. Még akkor sem, ha egy barom vagyok, mert ismét engedtem Shimának.

– Nem úgy volt, hogy… – szólal meg hirtelen a hátunk mögött Aoi.  
Mi meg persze egyszerre rezzenünk össze, egyszerre fordulunk meg, és egyszerre válaszolunk a be nem fejezett kérdésre: Shima egy határozott igennel, én pedig egy határozott nemmel.  
– Ó – vágja rá aztán Aoi. – Akkor esetleg én vigyelek el mindkettőtöket? – nevet fel.  
– Nem kell, autóval jöttem – vágja rá Shima, reflexből, gondolkodás nélkül, ismét olyan értelmetlenül, ahogy az imént még velem társalgott, holott ennyire még akkor sem szokott okosakat szólni, mikor direkt hülyének tetteti magát az interjúk alatt.  
– Tényleg? – csap játékosan a fejére Aoi, aztán int nekünk. – Jól van, hagylak titeket, látom, akad egy kis megbeszélnivalótok.  
Mi pedig ismét egyszerre válaszolunk – Shima egy határozott igennel, míg én egy határozott nemmel.

Ami nem is marad egészen addig, míg Aoi valóban el nem tűnik a színről, de még pont azelőtt válik igenné, hogy én is így tehetnék.  
– Végiggondoltad te egyáltalán, amit mondtam? – fordul felém Shima, pont akkor, amikor a csendet kihasználna éppen ellépnék tőle.  
– Nem értem, mire gondolsz.  
– Én meg azt nem értem, te mit gondolsz. Nem jössz be dolgozni, és inkább ellógod a napot Yutóval? Aztán egy napot sem bírsz ki velünk, máris rohansz haza hozzá?  
– Ezt most ugye nem gondolod komolyan? – kérdezem tőle meglepődve, de…  
De ismét rá kell jönnöm, hogy egy barom vagyok. Ezredszerre is, ahogy arra is, hogy már valóban nem ismerem azt az embert, aki előttem áll, és igazából fogalmam sincs, innen hova tovább. Mert én sem maradhatok örökké beteg, de az sem lehet, hogy ezt az egész értelmetlen színjátékot minden egyes nap eljátsszuk, ahogy évek óta már lassan mindent, ami mi vagyunk. Eljátsszuk a nagy barátságunkat, ami utoljára talán a középiskolában volt nagy és barátság, aztán eljátsszuk a nagy megértésünket, hogy ő lenyeli, ha én közlöm vele, szerelmes vagyok belé, én pedig lenyelem, ha ő egyszerűen csak megcsókol a semmiből, majd eljátsszuk a hirtelen egymásra találásunkat, ahol én az első szóra a kútba dobom a két éves kapcsolatomat, ő pedig… Ő pedig nem tesz mást, csak áll, és egyszerűen nem érti meg, hogy én már rég máshol vagyok. És másvalakivel.

– Talán jobb lenne, ha egy ideig nem igazán szólnánk egymáshoz – mondom végül.  
– Ez ismerős szöveg – állapítja meg Shima.  
– Igen – bólintok. – Csak akkoriban azért kellett így történnie, hogy én túljussak rajtad. Most viszont azért kell így történnie, hogy te túljussál rajtam.


	12. XII.

– De ha gond, akkor…  
– De miért lenne gond? – húzom fel a szemöldököm, mire Yuto egyszerűen csak megvonja a vállát.  
– Nem érsz rá, bent kell ülnöd Ruki miatt, vagy esetleg Kai éppen bal lábbal kelt fel, és miatta kell bent ülnöd, vagy éppen Aoi, aki rád zárja a próbaterem ajtaját, de az is lehet, hogy kosztümpróbád van, vagy éppen azt gyakoroljátok, mennyi ideig bírod abban az idióta maszkban levegő nélkül, vagy… Nem tudom. Ezer meg egy oka lehet, miért lenne gond – hadarja aztán.  
– Nem most találkozom először a szüleiddel, ugye tudod? – nézek rá.  
– Tudom – morogja vissza. – De…  
– Még egy de, és tényleg gond lesz – vágok közbe.  
– Látod? – húzza ki magát diadalittasan.  
– De nem azért, mert nekem gond lenne, hanem azért, mert ha nem fejezed be most azonnal, nem lesz többé fiúk, akit meglátogathassanak – mondom neki mérgesen.  
Aztán Yuto elmosolyodik. Nyom egy gyors puszit az arcomra, majd rohan az asztalhoz, hogy bevásárlólistát írjon. Azt mondja, semmi sincs itthon, amit a szülei szeretnek, csak ez a sok „vacak“, amit mi szeretünk, és különben is, miért nem vagyunk mi egy normális pár, akik normálisan étkeznek. Én pedig próbálom neki megmagyarázni, hogy talán azért, mert egyikünk sem normális – ő éjszakai életet él, én meg az év egyik részében turnésat, a másikban meg éjszakába nyúló stúdiósat –, de úgy tűnik, attól a perctől kezdve, hogy kiderült, holnapután érkeznek a szülei, ő átkapcsolt pánik módba, és igazából saját maga miatt szeretné csak azt, hogy én ne érjek rá. Mert akkor nem kell sem bevásárolni, sem főzni, sem kitakarítani, és még ki tudja mit nem csinálni, amit szerinte egy normális pár csinálna a mi esetünkben, és amit szerinte a szülei el is várnak tőle.

Én viszont menekülőre fogom a dolgot. Vagyis munkára hivatkozva kihúzom magam a Yuto nevű hurrikán vonzáskörzetéből, és miután háromszor is megígérem neki, hogy amint hazaértem, azonnal segíteni fogok neki, motorra ülve a próbateremhez hajtok. Tudom, hogy senki sem lesz bent – az utóbbi pár hétben bőven volt időm kitapasztalni mindenkinek az időbeosztását, még a takarítóét is –, és azt is tudom, hogy ismét semmi értelme nem lesz annak, hogy bent ülök. Mégis, ez az egyetlen hely, ahol jelenleg igazán lélegezni bírok, még akkor is, ha minden pont arra emlékeztet, amit, vagyis inkább akit valójában elfelejteni akarok. 

Shima tartja magát ahhoz, amit kértem tőle. Ismét, és pont ugyanúgy, ahogy évekkel ezelőtt, csak ezúttal néz is közben. A próba alatt, aztán utána a hátamat, majd azt, ahogy kihajtok a garázsból, másnap pedig azt, ahogy megérkezem. Követ be az épületbe, mintha éppen pont akkor érkezett volna ő is, majd szó nélkül beszáll mellém a liftbe, és szó nélkül száll ki onnan. Előre enged az ajtóban, aztán míg előkészülünk, végig az én hangolómat nézi a sajátja helyett. És bár lehet, hogy mindez valóban csak a véletlen szüleménye, vagy talán csak az egészet én képzelem be magamnak, mégis többet találkozik a szemünk egy nap alatt, mint egész eddigi életünkben bármikor is. 

És én ezelől menekülök ide. Shima szeme elől, aztán Yutóé elől is, akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy a sok próba, a sok távollét és késő estébe nyúló próba, ami az elmúlt egy hónapban rendszeressé vált, valójában mind-mind egyszemélyes találkozó. Csak én, a tükör velem szemben, és a gitárom, ami itt lóg ugyan a nyakamban, de megszólalni egyszer sem szólal meg.

– No lám! – szólal meg viszont valaki a hátam mögött, akivel nem számoltam.   
Látom a tükörben, ahogy valóban meglepődve felvonja a szemöldökét, aztán előttem elhaladva a helyéhez siet, leteszi a tárcáját, a napszemüvegét és a telefonját a hangfala tetejére, majd odalép az egyik gitárjához, a nyakába akasztja, aztán egy szempillantás alatt beállítja.  
– Mehet? – fordul felém izgatottan, én pedig hirtelen nem értem, mégis mit vár tőlem.   
– Mi? – kérdezem sután.  
– Jaj, ne már – húzza a száját azonnal. – Egyszer vagyok itt úgy, hogy más is itt van, de Ruki nincs; egyszer van lehetőségem szórakozni, szóval gyerünk, szedd össze az ujjaidat.  
– És? – nézek felé még mindig kérdőn. – Mit csináljak az ujjaimmal?  
– Hát azt – nevet fel –, amihez a legjobban értesz. Játssz!

És így lesz, játszom. Játszik ő is, aztán hirtelen együtt játszik velünk az egész terem, aminek mint így kiderül, feleannyira sem rossz az akusztikája, mint amennyire én azt eddig hittem. A huszonkét éves Uechan nevet rám vissza a tükörből, aki igazából már Reita, de még pontosan tudja, milyen érzés az, amikor a kész dalok helyett valami egészen mást játszik, valamit, amiben nincsen semmi rendszer vagy terv, valami, amiben csak úgy jönnek a hangok egymás után anélkül, hogy előtte azt bárki is átgondolta volna, valamit, amit senki sem írt le előre, mégis sokkal jobban hangzik, mint bármi más. Önfeledt vagyok és gondtalan, nincs senki és semmi a zenén kívül, aki és ami számítana, és ebben a pillanatban mintha mindenki más így érezne. Nincsenek jobbak vagy rosszabbak, nincsenek heterók és nem heteró, csak a gitárok és mi. Rápillantok Aoira, akinek az arcán ugyanez a mosoly játszik, és rájövök, tényleg ez az egy lehetőségünk van csak szórakozni.

Ami végül órákig eltart. Annyira, hogy mire legközelebb feleszmélünk, már az éjszaka közepén járunk, én mégsem akaródzom hazamenni. Pedig lenne hova, és talán most tenne igazán jót, így, hogy úgy érzem, végre újra tudok és merek levegőt venni, de mikor Aoi elindul, én csak intek utána, aztán visszafordulok a tükör felé, és folytatom ott, ahol abbahagytam: én, a tükör velem szemben és a gitárom, ami itt lóg ugyan a nyakamban, de megszólalni ma éjszaka már szólal meg.

Hajnalodik már, mikor végül megindulok. Élvezem, hogy szinte senki sem járja rajtam kívül az utcákat, hallgatom a csendet és figyelem a nyugalmat, aztán úgy osonok be a saját lakásunkba, majd a saját ágyunkba, mintha egy idegen lennék, aki mindenhova tartozik, csak ide nem. Mégis, amint magamra húzom a takarót, azonnal megbánom, hogy eddig távol maradtam, és még akkor is, ha Yuto mélyen és háborítatlanul alszik tovább, megpróbálom kiengesztelni az elmúlt pár hétért, a távol töltött órákért, az itt-ott elejtett hazugságokért, és azért, mert még most is, még ebben a pillanatban is, legalább annyira jár Shima a fejemben, mint ő. Magamhoz húzom hát, szorosan, de mégis óvatosan, nehogy felébredjen, az orrom a bőrébe fúrom, majd beszívom az illatát, egészen mélyre, és bent is tartom addig, amíg csak bírom. Aztán így teszek újra és újra, annyiszor, hogy szinte már attól félek, ellopom tőle a saját illatát, de tenni mégsem tudok ellene, mert talán ez az utolsó dolog, ami még segít valamennyire megőrizni a józan eszemet.

Reggel viszont arra ébredek, hogy Yuto illata, és vele együtt talán a józan eszem is, eltűnt mellőlem. Amiért valamennyire hálás vagyok, mert nem tudnék a tegnap után a szemébe nézni, és hogy ez a nap további részére is igaz legyen, azelőtt tűnök el a lakásból, mielőtt ő még visszaérkezne. Ismét a próbaterem felé veszem az irányt, aztán ismét ott is kötök ki, a tükör előtt a helyemen, de ezúttal hiába várok Aoira, ő csak nem toppan be.

Úgy telik hát ez a nap, mint eddig megannyi, mikor ugyanitt álltam, ugyanígy néztem a semmibe, arra várva, hogy mindennek vége legyen – annak, hogy Shima engem nézzen, annak, hogy én ezt érezzem, és annak, hogy Yutóval így éljünk egymás mellett. Így megpróbálom azt, ami tegnap segített, megpróbálok újra fiatal és önfeledt lenni, szabályok és tervek nélkül játszani, valami olyat pengetni, amit előtte még nem írt le senki sem, de ahogy a tegnapnak azonnal megvolt a varázsa, úgy a mának még órák múlva sem lesz meg, és az egészből csak egy újabb nap marad, amikor elmenekültem otthonról, mert azt hittem, akkor elmenekülök a gondjaim elől is.

Sötétedik már, mikor végül feladom. Aztán ugyanazzal a nyomással a mellkasomban, amivel elindultam otthonról, vissza is indulok, és egész úton hazafelé abban reménykedem, hogy Yuto is képes lesz majd felszabadítani ezalól, ahogy Aoi is képes volt rá. Elképzelem, ahogy magához húz, ahogy beletúr a hajamban, majd ismét megállapítja, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne, ha fele ennyit festenék a hajam a munkám és az életvitelem miatt, aztán azt is, hogy reméli, a következő kendőtől nem pattogzik majd ki a bőröm. És ahogy mindez a fejemben jár, ahogy szinte látom őt magam előtt, hetek óta talán most először leszek izgatott azért, mert végre hazamegyek.

Ez az izgatottság azonban pont addig tart, míg szemben nem találom magam Yuto szobormerev arcával.  
– Történt valami? – kérdezem tőle egyszerre, de ő csak megvonja a vállát.  
– Nem jönnek a szüleim – mondja.  
Nekem pedig leesik. Hogy holnapra vártuk őket, és hogy mennyi teendő lett volna még addig Yuto szerint, mert nem csak a hűtő üres, de a lakás is úgy néz ki, mint ahol rendszeresen élnek, és nem úgy, mint ahova csak látogatóba járnak. És hogy én segítséget ígértem, méghozzá tegnap és sokat, ráadásul legalább háromszor, úgyhogy a homlokomra csapok, mint egy idióta, aki valóban egy idióta is.  
– Eszedbe jutott, hogy mit ígértél? – nevet fel aztán Yuto, nekem pedig hirtelen még nehezebbé válik a levegővétel.  
Szégyellem magam, rettentően, még akkor is, ha végül mégsem jönnek a szülei, és bár mindennél jobban szeretném elmagyarázni neki, mégis miért szaladt ki mindez a fejemből, nem jön szó a számra.  
– Semmi gond – legyint aztán Yuto, mert az ő életében minden már csak ilyen egyszerű. – Látod, hiába is lett volna.  
Aztán elenged egy félmosolyt, mielőtt elindulna a háló felé, és ebben a félmosolyban benne van minden. A csalódottság, hogy mégsem jönnek, aztán a csalódottság, hogy nem tartottam meg a szavam, és valahol mélyen még az élet súlya is, hogy bár alakulhatott volna minden szépen és jól, úgy, ahogy várta, mégsem így történt. Nekem pedig, ha lehet, még jobban összeszorul ettől a félmosolytól a mellkasom, és hirtelen nem szeretnék mást, csak őt kiengesztelni. Megvigasztalni és elfeledtetni vele a gondokat, azt, hogy minden, ami rosszul sülhetett volna el, végül rosszul is sült el, majd talán még azt is, hogy a sok ígéret, ami ezalatt a pár nap alatt elhangzott, valaha is elhangzott volna.

Utána megyek hát, és míg ő megpróbál rendet tenni az elszórt ruhahalomban, én a háthoz simulok. Aztán a kezem a csupasz hasához, majd a mellkasához; a szám a nyakához, majd a vállához, Yuto pedig úgy rezzen össze nevetve, mint egy tinédzser, akihez először érnek.  
– Attól, hogy nem jönnek, egy kis rendet még rakhatnánk – mondja aztán mosolyogva.  
– Ráér az később is – motyogom a pólójába, de ő elkezd ficánkolni a kezeim alatt.  
– Ezt mondjuk már egy hete…  
– Akkor ez a pár óra már igazán nem számít neki – vágom rá, mire ő felnevet.

És végül valóban nem számít. Neki sem, mert a következő pillanatban már megfordul a kezeim között, aztán úgy csókol, mintha már hetek óta nem tett volna így. Lekerül rólam a póló, aztán róla is, majd végül minden más is, a gondokkal együtt. Nem marad más, csak a mi csupasz testünk, a lakás, amit az otthonunknak nevezünk, és az ágy, ami csak kettőnké, amiben senki másnak nem jut hely, csak nekünk. És miközben mi ketten úgy marjuk egymást itt, ahogy talán már hónapok óta nem, vagy talán még a kapcsolatunk legelején sem, én hirtelen úgy érzem magam, mint tegnap Aoi oldalán a próbateremben. 

Fél órát tart az egész, nem többet, mégis úgy érzem, mintha órák repültek volna el az életemből. Fekszem mellette az ágyon, izzadtan, pihegve, de mégis boldogan, mert végre úgy érzem, minden bizonytalanság, ami eddig a mellkasomat nyomta, semmivé vált az elmúlt fél órában. Szívem szerint felnevetnék, hangosan, mert nem is értem, egyáltalán mi történt velem az elmúlt pár hétben, miért menekültem és miért nem maradtam inkább, mi volt az, ami elhúzott mellőle ahelyett, hogy inkább hozzá húzott volna, és nem értem azt sem, miért hittem azt, a próbaterem a megoldás. Átfordulok hát az oldalamra, a kezem Yuto mellkasára teszem, pont a szíve fölé, és úgy döntök, nincs több menekülés. Nincs több kósza gondolat, nincs több Shima, aki engem néz, vagy éppen akaratom ellenére megcsókol, és nincs több elfelejtett ígéret. 

Mégis egy kellemetlen, rossz álomból riadok az éjszaka közepén. Levegőt kapkodva, hirtelen azt sem tudva, hol vagyok és ki van mellettem, aztán miközben megpróbálok megnyugodni a szívverésemmel együtt, magam sem tudom, miért, de úgy érzem, Yuto is ébren van. Ismét felé fordulok hát az ágyban, éppen csak rápillantok az arcára, és igazam lesz: Yuto szemei világítanak vissza rám a sötétben.  
– Én mondtam a szüleimnek, hogy ne jöjjenek – mondja aztán hirtelen.  
Nekem pedig szükségem van egy percre, hogy valóban felébredjek, és fel is fogjam, mint mond éppen, utána kezdenek el csak forogni a fogaskerekek.  
– Azért, mert elfelejtettem segíteni? – kérdezem a számomra nyilvánvalót.  
– Nem – feleli kurtán.  
Aztán vagy egy jó percig nem szól, nem mozdul, talán még levegőt is alig vesz, én pedig várom a magyarázatot. Mert tudom, hogy jön, tudom, hogy lennie kell egynek, valaminek, ami egyszerű és logikus, amiben igazából semmi rossz nincs, és nem is jelent ránk nézve semmi rosszat, és csak éppen annyi talán, hogy neki nem volt kedve ehhez a nagy felhajtáshoz. Még akkor sem, ha alig-alig látja a szüleit.

– Találkoztam Kaijal – mondja aztán végül.  
– Kaijal? – kérdezek vissza sután, mert először nem értem, mi köze ennek a szüleihez.  
– Kai egy nagyon rendes fickó – folytatja.  
– Ez így igaz – helyeselek.  
– Tudod, jobban meg kellene becsülnöd, mert a mai világban már nagyon nehéz ilyen barátot találni – jegyzi meg, én pedig magamban bólintok.   
Veszem a kritikát, megértem a célzást, mert ebben valóban nagyon igaza van. Rengeteg évembe tellett, de most már én is értem, miért mondja ezt; az, ahogy Kai az utóbbi időben mellettem állt, még annak ellenére is, hogy én csak az ellenséget láttam benne, páratlan. Azt viszont még mindig nem értem, mi köze ennek Yuto szüleihez, így hát rákérdezek:  
– És ezért mondtad le a szüleidet? Mert találkoztál Kaijal, aki egy nagyon rendes fickó?  
– Igen – feleli egyszerűen.  
– Nem értem… – mondom aztán neki.  
– Ó, pedig egyszerű ez – nevet fel. – Találkoztunk, szóba elegyedtünk, én meg gondoltam, ha már itt vagyunk, persze nem kevés hátsó szándékkal, rákérdezek, mégis meddig tartanak még ezek az éjszakába nyúló próbák, megbeszélések és jelmezigazítások. Először persze nem értette, mire utalok, aztán mikor leesett neki, mindent megtett, hogy megvédjen, csak hát… Már késő volt, tudod?   
És én tudom. Annyira, hogy egy pillanatra még a szívem is kihagy egy ütemet, levegőt venni pedig egészen addig nem merek, míg Yuto újra meg nem szólal.  
– Nos, ezért gondolom, hogy rendes egy fickó ez a Kai. A szüleimet meg azért mondtam le, mert nem szeretném, hogy egy olyan emberrel lássanak együtt, aki már hetek óta nem csinál mást, csak folyamatosan hazudik a szemembe. 


	13. XIII.

– Meghúzhatom magam pár napig nálatok?  
Kai erre persze csak oldalra dönti a fejét, mintha elgondolkozna, de valójában akkor sem tudna nemet mondani nekem, ha gyakorlatilag egy vadidegen lennék.   
– Persze – bólint aztán mosolyogva, és már tárja is ki előttem az ajtót.

A felesége siet elénk, ahogy beljebb lépünk a házba, és miután Kai mosolyogva elmagyarázza neki, hogy én bizony nem csak vacsorára, hanem pár napra maradok, ő azonnal szalad is tovább, hogy előkészítse a vendégszobát, ami tulajdonképpen a gyerekek szobája – csak ők még túl kicsik hozzá, hogy valóban hasznát is vegyék. Én pedig egy pillanatra állva maradok Kaijal valahol az előszoba és a nappali között félúton, mielőtt tovább lépnénk, hogy helyet foglaljunk ott.  
– Ne haragudj, éppen egy főzőműsort néztem – kap egyszerre a távirányítóhoz, aztán már halkítja is le a háttérben duruzsoló tévét. – Egész jó ételeket szoktak készíteni, és általában nem is olyan bonyolultak – magyarázza aztán a képernyő felé biccentve.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy létezik neked bonyolult – veszem fel egyszerre a csevegés fonalát.  
– Pedig ha tudnád! – nevet fel jóízűen, aztán egy pillanatra, vagy inkább kettőre is, ismét beleveszik a hangtalan főzőműsorába, ahol a szerinte nem is olyan bonyolult étel készül éppen.  
Nekem viszont már az bonyolultnak tűnik, ahogy a halat előkészítik, leginkább talán azért, mert Yuto is ugyanilyen játszi könnyedséggel szokta ezt tenni, mintha olyan egyszerű lenne ez, mint a biciklizés.

Az a Yuto, aki végül még most is, még ebben a lehetetlen helyzetben is megpróbálta úgy tartani magát, és ahelyett, hogy kidobott volna a lakásból, egyszerűen csak megkért rá, hogy tisztázzam magamban azt, amit tisztázni kell. Így hát eljöttem. Azért, mert elüldözött a bűntudat, hogy minden, ami Yuto tud lenni egy ilyen helyzetben, én nem tudok, és azért, mert tudom, akárhogyan is tisztázom magamban azt, amit kell, az csak újabb hazugságokat szül, és ha valamit, ezt már végképp nem tehetem meg vele.

– Gondolom, nem igazán akarsz róla beszélni – fordul aztán hozzám Kai, ezzel rántva ki a gondolataim közül.  
– Nem igazán – ismételem el sután, mire ő elmosolyodik, majd bólint egyet.  
– Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezi aztán. – A vacsorának is kész kell lennie lassan…  
– Egyelőre nem, köszönöm.  
– Akkor… Körbevezesselek? – nevet fel zavartan. – Egyáltalán, voltál már itt? Nem is emlékszem rá…  
– Egyszer, mikor éppen költöztetek – bólintok. – De azt hiszem, akkor sem láttam a teljes házat.  
– Akkor majd most – mondja, aztán már kalauzol is a konyhába.  
Majd a fürdőbe, végül fel az emeletre a szobákba, aztán az ottani fürdőbe, ahol összeütközünk a feleségével, aki éppen nekem készít elő pár szükséges holmit.

A túra végül aztán alig kezdődik el, már be is fejeződik. Mi pedig ismét egy pillanatig zavartan tipródunk egymás mellett, miközben én azon gondolkozom, mikor és hova tudnék innét továbbállni, mert ha ez így folytatódik, talán egy fél napot, annyit sem bírunk ki egy fedél alatt. Sem ők, sem pedig én, még akkor sem, ha tulajdonképpen okkal jöttem pont ide, és tudom, hogy a saját magam érdekében addig nem állhatok innen tovább, amíg végére nem járok annak, aminek szeretnék.  
– Holnap reggel nekem kicsit korábban kell indulnom, még be kell mennem az irodába – mondja aztán váratlanul Kai.  
– Persze, persze – bólintok azonnal. – Az nem gond, el tudok indulni veled, addig legalább elmegyek edzeni – mondom.

Aztán végül itt meg is ragadunk. Ezeknél a lényegtelen kis beszélgetéseknél a munkáról, a napi teendőkről, az időjárásról, a politikáról és még vagy egy tucat hasonló témáról, miközben eltelik egy nap, majd még egy, végül pedig gyakorlatilag egy hét úgy, hogy én centivel sem kerülök közelebb ahhoz, amiért hozzá jöttem. Csak ahhoz, hogy őrületbe kergessen Shima nézése, és mikor véletlenül kiderül, hogy jelenleg Kainál húzom meg magam, a közelsége is.

Ugyanis Shima továbbra sem szól. Csak néz, aztán minden egyes nappal, vagy talán inkább órával, egyre közelebb és közelebb araszol hozzám, annyira, hogy a próbákon lassan már éppen csak egy Aoi választ el minket, de néha talán még ő sem. Aztán közelebb araszol a liftben is, egészen annyira, hogy szinte érzem a leheletét a vállamon, majd közelebb araszol a garázsban, végül pedig a kávészünetben a folyosón, ahol rajtunk kívül senki sincs. Mi pedig csak állunk némán egymás mellett, mint két olyan idegen, akik már a világ összes szavát megváltották egymás között, és akár a legjobb barátok is lehetnének, ha más helyen és más időben lennének. 

Végül persze Kai ment meg minket. Hogy Shimát, vagy inkább engem, magam sem tudom eldönteni igazán, mindenesetre az, hogy közénk áll, aztán egyikünkhöz, majd másikunkhoz is szól, és ezzel közvetve ugyan, de eléri, hogy végül mi is egymáshoz szóljunk, elég erőt és bátorságot ad ahhoz, hogy este, mikor már az ő otthonában ülünk az üres tányérok felett, végre hozzá merjek fogni ahhoz, amiért pont hozzá jöttem.  
– A segítségedre lenne szükségem – bököm ki végül, sokkal könnyebben, mint amire számítottam.  
– Én azt hittem, haragszol rám – illetődik meg –, amiért… Mert hogy elszóltam magam Yuto előtt.  
– Nem gondolod, ha haragudnék, akkor nem pont nálad húznám meg magam? – nevetek fel.  
– Ebben van valami – bólint, aztán kissé hátradől és felhúzza a szemöldökét. – Az én segítségemre?   
– Te sokkal jobb vagy ebben az érzelmi… – körözök magam előtt egyet-kettőt – játékban, mint Ruki.  
– Ezt most bóknak vegyem? – vonja fel még jobban a szemöldökét.  
– Vedd csak, mert annak szántam – mosolyodok el. Aztán ez is, minden az utóbbi pár hétben, csak egy pillanatig tart, mert alighogy kimondom és a falak elnyelik a szavakat, ismét oda jutok, ahova eddig is: – Shima.  
– Shima? – kérdez vissza Kai nagyon, de nagyon óvatosan.  
– Shima – ismétlem meg. Majd megrágom magamban a nevét még egyszer, aztán még egyszer, mielőtt folytatni tudom: – Nem tudom kiverni a fejemből azt, hogy megcsókolt.  
– Megcsókolt – ismétli el ezt is, de ezúttal sokkal inkább kijelentésként, mint kérdésként, pont úgy, mintha még sosem hallotta volna a történetnek ezt a részét.  
– Megcsókolt. És én nem tudom kiverni a fejemből.  
– A csókot? – kérdez vissza bátortalanul. – Vagy inkább Shimát?  
– Shimát – mondom, aztán mintha ezzel együtt egy pillanatra megnyugodnék.

Elvégre kimondtam. Kimondtam azt, ami a szívemet nyomja, ami miatt a nappalok és az éjszakák szünet nélkül már csak kergetik egymást ahelyett, hogy én várnám a hajnalt, mikor Yuto fáradtan bekúszik mellém az ágyba, és onnantól a reggel csak a miénk. Kimondtam, hogy miért kellett eljönnöm a közös otthonunkból, hogy mi volt a legelső hazugság, amit neki mondtam, még bőven azelőtt, hogy szó lett volna bármilyen éjszakába nyúló próbáról vagy megbeszélésről. 

És most, hogy végre ezt megtettem, hirtelen nem érzek mást, csak ürességet. Egy nagy, tátongó, ordító ürességet, amiben semmilyen más érzésnek nem jut hely.  
– Én szeretem Yutót – mondom mégis Kainak.  
– Tudom – bólint azonnal, kedvesen mosolyogva. Aztán folytatja helyettem: – És Shimát is.  
– De az nem lehet – állapítom meg egyszerre.  
– Miért ne lehetne? – húzza fel a szemöldökét. – Szerethetsz egyszerre több embert is. Az egyiket egy kicsit jobban, a másikat egy kicsit kevésbé, az egyiket így, a másikat pedig úgy.  
– Igazad van: úgy. Úgy, hogy Shima mégsem az az ember, akivel együtt szeretnék lenni.  
– Mert te Yutóval vagy – állapítja meg.  
– Igen – bólintok egyszerre. – Vele vagyok, jó helyen és jó időben.  
És valahogy mégis egyszerre a rossz helyen és a rossz időben. A múltban, ahol a huszonhárom éves Uechan minden Shima nélkül töltött percben átváltozik Reitává, és úgy kapaszkodik az alig pár hónapos kapcsolatába egy másik banda kissé ügyetlen gitárosával, mintha az örökre szólna. Mintha nem lenne más lehetőség, mintha nem várna rá még ezernyi kaland ezernyi sérüléssel, és mintha attól félne, ha a színpadon kívül örökre megmaradna Shima Uechanjának, akkor nem lenne teljes az élete. 

– Mégis eljöttél otthonról – folytatja végül Kai a gondolatmenetet.  
– Mert nem hazudhatok neki. Jó helyen és jó időben lenni a megfelelő emberrel, közben pedig hazudni neki valamiről, azt… azt nem lehet. A kettő nem fér meg egymás mellett.  
– Tehát véget kell vetni a hazugságoknak.  
– Pontosan. Ami pedig azt jelenti, hogy véget kell vetnem annak, hogy Shimára gondolok.  
Elvégre ilyen egyszerű lenne ez az egész. Csak megfogni az életem azon részét, ami Shima körül forog, és egyszerűen csak kidobni a kukába, ahogy azt már egyszer megtettem évekkel ezelőtt is. Csak ezúttal mondjuk egy távolabbi kukába. Nem abba, ami a szomszéd utcában van, de nem is abba, ami a legközelebbi vonatállomáson, hanem mondjuk egy olyanba, ami lehetőleg az ország másik végében, vagy inkább a világ másik végében van.

– És ezt mégis hogy tervezed elérni? – faggat aztán Kai, jogosan.  
– Nem tudom – felelem őszintén. – De hát ezért jöttem hozzád.  
– Hogy ne gondolj többé rá? – kérdez vissza.  
– Hogy te megmondd, hogyan ne gondoljak többé rá – helyesbítek egyszerre.   
És erre persze Kai felnevet. Olyan jóízűen, mintha egy gyerek lennék, akinek valami óriási nagy badarság szaladt éppen ki a száján, vagy mintha éppen a hónap tréfáját ütöttem volna el Aoi helyett. Én pedig értem is, hogy miért reagál így, meg nem is, hiszen ha valaki, akkor ő az egyetlen ember jelenleg az életemben, akire igazán számíthatok. Elvégre ismeri őt, lassan talán már jobban is, mint én; és ismer engem is – legalább annyira, mint én önmagamat.  
– Ne haragudj… – szólal meg aztán levegő után kapkodva –, de ez nagyon vicces.  
– Az lenne? – kérdezem kétkedve.  
– Az… – nevet még mindig. – Az ám!  
– És miért is?  
– Hát mert… – mondja még egy utolsót nevetve, aztán megáll egy pillanatra, hogy rendezze a vonásait. – Hát mert szerintem mindent kellene csinálnod, csak ezt nem. Nem gondolni Shimára szerintem minden lenne, csak nem megoldás.   
– Nem értem, hogyhogy nem lenne az? – vonom fel a szemöldököm.  
– Ezt már egyszer próbáltátok, nem?  
– De – bólintok határozottan. – És akkor is milyen jól működött. Ez mentett meg minket.  
– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezget tovább.  
– Úgy – bólintok ismét. – Ennek hála még mindig egy bandában játszunk, és még mindig barátok vagyunk.  
– Ha így nézzük, akkor abszolút igazad van – ad nekem igazat. – Viszont ha máshonnan…  
– Mint például honnan?  
– Ugyanolyan barátok vagytok, mint előtte? – kérdezi, mire én csak megrázom a fejem. – El merte neked mondani, hogy válik? – kérdez tovább, én pedig ismét nemet intek a fejemmel. – És azt, hogy lehet, a férfiakkal is legalább annyira megtalálja a közös hangot, mint a nőkkel?   
Én pedig erre is csak nemet intek, mintha már másra nem is lennék képes, és bár pont ezért jöttem hozzá, hogy végre valaki felnyissa a szemem, mégis minden egyes kérdéssel és válasszal úgy érzem, valami olyan konklúzióhoz kerülünk egyre közelebb, ami nekem nem fog tetszeni. De nagyon nem. És ezen az érzésen még az sem segít, ahogy Kai végül előre dől, megtámaszkodik a két könyökével az asztalon, majd az állát a levegőben összekulcsolt ujjaira hajtja, és folytatja:  
– Aztán ha egy másik nézőpontot veszünk, akkor…  
– Akkor? – kérdezem türelmetlenül.  
– Akkor ez a dolog annak idején sem sikerült túl jól. Elvégre ha sikerült volna, akkor Shima nem lett volna képes egyetlen egy árva csókkal egy ekkora lavinát elindítani benned.

És ennyi. Kai, mindannyiuk szeretett leadere, aki ha kell, képes odacsapni értünk az asztalra, ezúttal is nagyot csap, csak ezúttal rám. Arcon, keményen, úgy, hogy azonnal megtántorodom tőle, egészen hátrahőkölök ültömben, mert hirtelen minden szorít – a mellkasom, a szívem, de még a fejem is –, és hiába kapkodok levegő után, úgy érzem, pillanatokon belül belefulladok mindebbe. A valóságba, ahol Kainak jobban igaza van, mint amit én képes vagyok elviselni, és a gondolatba, hogy ezek szerint nekem innentől Shima gondolatával kell együtt élnem annak érdekében, hogy kikerüljek abból a zűrzavarból, amibe éppen Shima meggondolatlansága kergetett minket.

Így hát Kai tanácsára Shimával fekszem, azzal a gondolattal, hogy másnap újra látom, amikor ezek szerint jobban teszem, ha engedek neki és a közeledésének, és persze így Shima gondolatával is álmodom. Azzal, hogy újra és újra megteszi – megcsókol a konyhámban, aztán az irodában, majd a kávéautomata előtt, végül pedig a próba előtt és a próba után. Legalább ezerszer átélem egy éjszaka alatt ugyanazt a határozott, de mégis végtelenül remegő csókot, amire ki tudja, mennyi ideje várt már, és amire tulajdonképpen én is évek óta várok már. És mikor reggel izzadságban úszva, vergődve ébredek, ismét rá kell jönnöm arra, hogy mennyire igaza van Kainak, még akkor is, ha tudom, nem ez volt az utolsó kínkeserves éjszakám.

És valószínűleg nem ez lesz az utolsó kínkeserves napom sem. Ugyanis alighogy beérünk, Shima ismét ott van mindenhol, ráadásul közelebb, mint eddig bármikor. Már nem araszol – azt már megtette elégszer az elmúlt napokban –, már csak áll, a lehető legközelebb hozzám, és közben úgy méreget, mintha pontosan tudná, miről álmodtam az éjjel. Mintha ő is pontosan ugyanazt az álmot látta volna, vagy talán annál jóval többet is, ahol nem álltunk meg annál az egyetlen csóknál, és mintha ő fényes nappal képes lenne újraélni az egészet. 

Ugyanis Shima vetkőztet a szemével. Az egyik pillanatban még farmerben és pólóban csillog a tükörképem a szemében, a másikban már úgy érzem magam, mint aki egy szál alsónadrágban áll előtte, vagy talán még annyiban sem. És ahogy telnek a percek, minden egyes kigyakorolt szám és akkord után, minden egyes helyesbítés után, ami elhangzik Ruki szájából, én is egyre közelebb kerülök ahhoz, hogy megfogadva Kai szavait Shima töltse ki az összes gondolatomat, ne pedig az, amit éppen csinálok. Úgyhogy alighogy elhangzik az utolsó akkord, én ismét azt teszem, amihez a legjobban értek: menekülőre fogom a dolgot. És egészen addig nem is nézek vissza, míg a mosdó ajtaja nem csapódik a hátam mögött.

De persze alighogy megkapaszkodom az első mosdókagyló szélében, alighogy megpróbálom rendezni magamat és a légzésemet, az ajtó újra nyílik, és én akármennyire is szeretnék tovább menekülni, Shima végül elzárja előlem az egyetlen megmaradt egérutat is.  
– Kainál laksz – szólal meg végül, megtörve ezzel a hetek óta tartó némaságot kettőnk között.  
– Nem azért, amiért gondolod – vágok vissza egyszerre, mielőtt még olyan következtetést vonna le, ami nem igaz.  
– Szóval még együtt vagytok Yutóval – állapítja hát meg.  
– Együtt – bólintok egyszerre.  
– De te azért Kainál laksz.  
És én ismét csak bólintok. De hogy mire, azt már magam sem tudom igazán, mert alighogy ezt megteszem, ismét az álmomban találom magunkat, ami ezúttal valósággá válik.   
És én egyszerűen csak belesimulok a második csókunkba.


	14. XIV.

– Meghívtam vacsorára holnapra, ha nem gond.  
Majdnem visszakérdezek, hogy mégis kit, és hogy nekem ehhez mi közöm, hiszen ez az ő háza, ahova azt hív meg vacsorára, akit csak szeretne, de aztán leesik. Hogy Shimát, és persze, hogy rákérdez, miért is ne tenné, de igazából ez most annyira volt kérdés, mint bármi, ami mondjuk egy turné szervezése során felmerül – semennyire. Kai megoldást keres, Kai dönt, aztán Kai közli velünk a döntését.  
– Nem gond – mondom aztán határozottan. – Sőt, talán jobb is így.

Jobb, mert akkor talán végre egy lépéssel tovább jutunk. Ugyanis az elmúlt pár napban minden történt közöttünk, csak az nem, hogy megálltunk volna egymással szemben két perce, és beszéltünk volna egymással. És nekem mindegy, miről; felőlem még az időjárásról is beszélhettünk volna, csak beszéljünk. Ahelyett, hogy Shima utánam jön a mosdóba, a liftbe vagy a lépcsőházba, én pedig századszorra is hirtelen ott találom magam egy csókban, vagy akár többen.

Ugyanis ez az, ami velünk történik. Ha öt perc szünetünk van, akkor Shima öt percig csókol a kávéautomata melletti lépcsőházban, ha tíz perc, akkor utánam jön a mosdóba, behúz egy fülkébe, és tíz percig teszi ugyanezt kiegészítve azzal, hogy a keze is felfedező útra indul a testemen. És én persze élvezem. Ó, de még mennyire élvezem, hiszen a lelkem és a testem ismét ott tart, ahol évekkel ezelőtt, mikor a huszonnégy éves Uechannak egészen addig mindegy volt, kibe kapaszkodik egy eldugott mosdó utolsó fülkéjében, míg a teste megkapta pontosan azt, amire vágyott. Legyen az egy elodázott, lopott csók, legyen az egy alsó alá becsusszanó, kíváncsi kéz, vagy legyen az elkapni pont azt a pillanatot, amikor a másik már nem bírja és nem is akarja tovább tartóztatni magát.

Így üzekedünk hát. Nem beszélünk, még csak egy árva „Helló!“-t sem engedünk meg magunknak, és így minden egyes alkalommal, mikor újra megtörténik, egyre inkább úgy tűnik, nem is kell beszélnünk róla. Pedig kellene. Nekem arról, hogy mégis miért engedek neki szótlanul, mikor alig két perccel később viszont pont szavakkal próbálom meg újra rendezni a kapcsolatomat Yutóval, neki pedig arról, miért van ennek több értelme, mint annak, hogy én két perccel később mással beszélek arról, merre halad éppen az életünk.

– Gondolod, hogy ráérsz ma este munka előtt? – mondom a telefonba, miközben Shima mellettem éppen a haját igazítja. Azt, amivel alig pár másodperce még az én ujjaim játszottak.  
– _Tudod, hogy én mindig ráérek_ – érkezik a válasz. – _Csak…_  
– Csak? – kérdezek vissza azonnal, száraz torokkal.  
– _Nem gondolod, hogy több időre lenne szükségünk, mint egy munka előtti gyors menetre?_  
– De, gondolom – adok neki igazat, miközben Shima felém fordul, aztán az ajtó felé int a fejével, hogy ideje lenne visszamennünk. – Azért még oké az este? – kérdezem hát gyorsan.  
– _Oké, oké, persze, hogy oké_ – sóhajtja Yuto a túloldalon, aztán köszönés nélkül bontja a vonalat.  
Mi pedig, Shima és én, szó nélkül sétálunk ki egymás után a mosdóból, és teszünk úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne. Az, hogy az előbb a keze pár percre becsúszott az alsóm alá, az, hogy én utána egyszerre Yutót hívtam, és az, hogy a többiek előtt úgy viselkedünk, mintha továbbra is ugyanolyan barátok lennénk, mint az elmúlt évtizedekben.

De persze semmi sincs rendben. Leginkább az nem, hogy ismét hazudok Yutónak, pedig pont azért jöttem el otthonról, hogy ez nehogy megint megtörténjen. És lám, mégis itt vagyok, állok a közös lakásunk előszobájában, belenézek a szemébe, és ahelyett, hogy őszinte lennék, azt mondom neki, Ruki miatt késtem, és nem azért, mert próba után még eltöltöttem vagy fél órát Shima keze alatt a parkolóház egyik eldugott sarkában.  
– Elkísérsz? – kérdezi hát. – Már egy munka előtti gyors menet se fér bele, húsz perc múlva kezdődik a műszakom.  
– Elkísérlek – felelem, aztán már lépünk is ki az ajtón.  
– És? Jól haladtok? – kérdezi, miközben ráfordítja a zárat, őszintén érdeklődve, én pedig őszintén el tudnám vágni a saját torkomat, amiért lassan már egy igaz szót sem tudok kipréselni rajta.  
– Azt hiszem – vakarom meg végül a fejem.  
– Akkor jól haladtok. Az „azt hiszem“ mindig jót jelent nálatok – mosolyodik el.

Aztán beáll közénk a csend. Nem az a csend, ami Shima és köztem van – nem az, mikor végig az jár a fejemben, hogy perceken belül hol és miként mászik majd rám, nem is az, amikor érzem, hogy beszélnünk kellene, de mégis van nekünk annál sokkal jobb dolgunk is, hanem az, amikor tudom, hogy úgysem mászik itt ma már senki senkire, és tudom azt is, hogy beszélnünk kellene, csak azt nem, hogy hogyan. Hogyan mondom el neki, hogy mi történik velem, hogyan kezdek egyáltalán bele abba, hogy minden, amit egészen eddig biztosnak hittem, hirtelen a semmibe veszett, mert én Shimára gondolok. Reggel, délben, este, még az éjszaka közepén is, és ahelyett, hogy próbálnám megmenteni a még meglévő kapcsolatunkat, igazából mindent megteszek azért, hogy lassan már ne is legyen mit megmenteni.

– Kainál minden oké? – töri meg aztán Yuto a csendet.  
– Azt hiszem – szalad ki belőlem, mire Yuto megtorpan egy pillanatra.  
– Azt hiszed? – kérdez vissza azonnal. – Azt hiszed, mint fogalmad sincs, mert nem is vagy Kainál, vagy azt hiszed, mint minden oké, mert ez is olyan azt hiszed, mint hogy jól haladtok a munkával.  
– Azt hiszem, minden oké, de csak azt hiszem, mert megpróbálok minél kevesebbet zavarni.  
– És amikor megpróbálsz nem zavarni, akkor hol vagy? – kérdez tovább.  
– Elmegyek egy körre a motorral. Vagy kettőre – felelem.  
– Nem szeretem, amikor éjszaka motorozol – mondja aztán félrehúzott szájjal. – Túl veszélyes.

Nekem pedig lassan ez a beszélgetés lesz túl veszélyes. Ugyanis nem sokáig fog ez még így folytatódni, mire eljutunk addig, mégis ki vagy mi tart ébren éjjel, miért motorozom inkább alvás helyett, és attól félek, ma már én sem tudok tovább hazudni. Ma már nincs több kibúvó, nincs több félrebeszélés, mert ahogy belenézek Yuto végtelenül aggódó szemeibe, hirtelen újra eszembe jut, miért szerettem bele annak idején. Mi volt az, ami annyira vonzott benne, és miért hittem azt, hogy örökké ki tudok tartani mellette, még akkor is, ha ez azt jelentette, hogy ő az első olyan dolog az életünkben, amiben Shimával nem értettünk egyet.

És most itt vagyunk. Kapok egy csókot – egy gyengéd, szerető csókot –, mikor megérkezünk a bárhoz, aztán kapok vele együtt egy újabb adag bizalmat is, amit hiába próbálok marokra fogni, tudom, hogy legkésőbb holnap reggel, mikor Shima belép mellém a liftbe, majd ismét a semmibe veszik. És ahogy látom Yuto háta mögött becsukódni a bár ajtaját, tényleg nem vágyom másra, csak arra, hogy végre képes legyek beszélni. Vele, Shimával, de legfőképpen saját magammal.

Mégis a szótlanság kerekedik felül. Pont úgy, ahogy éreztem, és pont akkor, mikor reggel Shima belép mellém a liftbe. Alig csukódik az ajtó, én máris a hátammal simulok a falhoz, ő pedig úgy tapad rám, mintha már hetek óta nem látott volna. Aztán történik valami – magam sem tudom, pontosan mi –, és hirtelen képtelen vagyok csukott szemmel megmondani, ki is ér éppen hozzám. Ugyanis a csók, ami eddig mohó és vágyakozó volt, egyik pillanatról a másikra gyengéddé és szeretővé válik, mintha csak Yuto állna velem szemben, nem pedig Shima. Így hát kipattannak a szemeim, mert meg kell róla győződnöm, hogy nem csalnak az érzékeim, de mikor legközelebb feleszmélek, mintha egy csalódott Shima nézne velem farkasszemet.  
– Így már nem is kellek, igaz? – szólal meg, most először napok óta.  
Elkeseredetten, megtörten és úgy, mint aki éppen ebben a pillanatban adta fel, majd olyan gyorsan lép ki az éppen nyíló liftajtón, hogy nekem még levegőt venni sincs időm. Pedig ha lenne, és ha előbb találnám meg a hangomat, elmagyaráznám neki, hogy mennyire nincs igaza, és hogy mennyire mást jelent a pillanatnyi hezitálásom, mint ő azt gondolja. Hogy nekem így kell, pontosan így, még akkor is, ha a józan eszem pont ez ellen tiltakozik, és ha lehetne, ezek után is csak így kellene, nem pedig a mosdóban öt percre. Érezni akarom, hogy valóban érez, hogy több vagyok neki, mint a testem, hogy nem csak a társ, hanem a régi jó barát is kell neki belőlem.

Így hát csak remélni merem, hogy ezek után mégis felbukkan este. A reményemet pedig tovább táplálja az, hogy mikor késő délután visszaérek az átmeneti otthonomba, Kai már rég a konyhában sündörög.  
– Jó, hogy jössz! – kiált ki hozzám. – Szükségem lenne egy kis segítségre.  
– Tőlem? – kérdezek vissza bizonytalanul, ahogy belépek a konyhába. – Biztos vagy te ebben?  
– Pár répát csak meg tudsz pucolni – vonja össze a szemöldökét. – Az nem olyan bonyolult.  
– Az nem – adok neki igazat. – De most szólok: minden másra alkalmatlan vagyok.  
– Akkor hogyhogy nem haltál eddig éhen?  
– Yuto? – kérdezek vissza, mire Kai bólint egyet.  
– És akkor mi lesz veled ezután?  
Hogy mi lesz, azt magam sem tudom. Ahogy azt sem, miért nem háborodom fel egyszerre, miért nem vágok neki vissza, hogy mi lenne, hát Yuto lesz ezután is, és hogy miért veszi természetesnek, hogy ezután majd Yuto nélkül maradok. Állok vele szemben a konyhában egy késsel a kezemben, nézem az előttem sorakozó répákat, és habár hozzászokhattam már volna, mégsem értem, hogyan járhat Kai ismét egy lépéssel előttem.  
– Nézd, nem vagyunk vakok – mondja aztán hirtelen. – Ahhoz túl régóta dolgozunk együtt, hogy az ilyen dolgok ne tűnjenek fel – magyarázza. – Ugyan nem tudom, mi zajlik éppen köztetek, de az, ahogy továbbra sem beszéltek egymással, mindenkinek feltűnik. És az is, hogy Yuto is egyre ritkábban keres téged.  
– Ezért hívtad el? – kapom fel a fejem hirtelen. – Hogy beszélgetésre kényszeríts minket?  
– Volt kitől tanulnom – vonja meg a vállát mosolyogva. – Jó mestereim voltatok.  
– De ugye tudod, hogy annak idején mi azért csináltuk ezt veled meg Aoival, hogy valamennyire összebarátkozzatok végre? – vonom fel a szemöldököm.  
– Tudom – bólint továbbra is mosolyogva. – Én is csak azért hívtam el Shimát, hogy újra összebarátkozzatok végre.

És persze mint mindig, Kainak ebben is igaza lesz. Ugyanis a vacsora valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva úgy telik, mintha mi sosem szűntünk volna meg beszélni egymással, mintha még ugyanazok a régi jó barátok lennénk, akik mindent megosztanak egymással, és mintha ott lennénk, ahol azelőtt voltunk, mielőtt Shima nem merte elmondani nekem, hogy válik. Nevetünk a curry felett, mint sok évvel ezelőtt, mikor Aoi és Kai alig állt szóba egymással, aztán nevetünk egy pohár viszki felett, holott mindhárman tudjuk, hogy egyikünk sem bírja. Aztán Kai, mikor már az utolsó nevetés is elhalkul, összeszedi a vacsora romjait, majd arra hivatkozva, hogy a gyerekek nélküle úgysem alszanak el, visszavonul az emeletre.

Mi viszont maradunk. Szótlanul, mint az elmúlt hetekben, de ezúttal távol egymástól, a kotacu két végén, és Shima fürkésző szemeiben ugyanaz az elkeseredettség bujkál, ami ma reggel a liftben. És én nem tudom neki elmondani, mennyire nincs igaza. Egyszerűen csak nem jönnek a szavak a torkom mélyéről, nem formál szótagokat a szám, és hiába szeretném a tudtára adni, hogy mindenhogyan kell, képtelen vagyok rá. Mert akárhányszor nekifutok, akárhányszor végiggondolom a hiányzó szavakat, az eszem mindig megálljt parancsol. És nem csak Yuto miatt.

– Emlékszel, mikor ugyanezt csináltuk velük? Aoival és vele? – szólal végül meg Shima, a fejével az emelet felé intve.  
– Emlékszem – bólintok. – És ő is, ugyanis ez adta neki az ötletet – teszem hozzá.  
– Akkoriban jól sült el – állapítja meg aztán.  
– Akkoriban igen – adok neki igazat.  
De hogy most jól fog-e, abban még nem tudok. És bár szeretnék, mindennél jobban, mégis visszatart megannyi érzés és gondolat, és ezen talán még az sem segít, hogy végre el tudtunk tölteni egymás társaságában úgy egy estét, hogy azt mindkettőnk egyaránt élvezte.  
– Mondjuk ahhoz sok alkohol kellett – teszi végül hozzá mosolyogva.  
– A sok az nem kifejezés – helyesbítem, aztán egyszerre nevetünk fel, mert mindkettőnknek eszébe jut, hogyan is telt pontosan az az este.  
Aoival, aki a végén már annyira nem tudott magáról, hogy cipő nélkül rohant ki az utcára taxit fogni, Kai pedig, aki már akkor is jobban törődött velünk, mint a tulajdon édesanyánk, bár kettőt lépni nem tudott, mégis úgy vitte utána a cipőit, mintha az lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga és rendje.

– És most? Most is sok alkohol kell hozzá, Uechan? – komolyodik aztán el Shima.  
– Nem kell – mondom egyszerre, de ahogy a szavak elhagyják a számat, úgy a testem is megindul, és a következő pillanatban már talpon találom magam, menekülésre készen.  
– Mégis elmenekülsz – emeli fel kissé a hangját, majd ő is feláll a kotacu mellől.  
– Mert én ezen már túljutottam. Érted? Túljutottam rajtad – mondom neki, bár magam sem tudom, honnan jönnek belőlem pont ezek a szavak.  
Hiszen minden, amit az imént mondtam, csak egy hazugság, aminek semmi köze a valósághoz, mégis ahogy provokál, ahogy velem szemben állva fürkészi a szemeimet az igazság után kutatva, képtelen vagyok helyesbíteni magamat. Képtelen vagyok visszavonni, képtelen vagyok megváltoztatni, de ami a legrosszabb benne, hogy képtelen vagyok neki engedni.

– Azt várod, hogy ezt most el is higgyem neked? – von kérdőre, jogosan.  
– Igen.  
– És mikor? Mégis mikor jutottál túl rajtam? – kérdez tovább. – Hetekkel ezelőtt a mosdóban, mikor éppen beköltöztél Kaihoz? Vagy két hete a parkolóban, mikor hagytad, hogy kiverjem neked? Esetleg tegnap, mikor addig tépted a szám, míg szégyen szemre el nem mentem a nadrágomba? Vagy talán ma reggel, mikor a liftben egy pillanatra mertél engedni nekem?

Ismét belém forr a szó. Bent akad a levegő, a mellkasom elfelejt mozdulni, az agyamat pedig elönti valami furcsa köd, és nem enged gondolkozni. Csak érezni. Pontosan érezni Shima hangjában a valóságot, kihallani a szavak mögül a keserűséget és a csalódottságot, azt, ahogy szépen lassan elhal benne a remény utolsó szikrája is, és érezni azt az utolsó kétségbeesett sóhajt a bőrömön, ami még megmaradt neki.  
– Mit szólnál… – mondja aztán azzal a semmibe vesző sóhajjal, majd vesz egy mély levegőt. – Mi lenne, ha… Ha elmennénk egy rendes randira? Holnap. Csak mi ketten.


End file.
